Obedience
by akima-yuki-chan
Summary: Mikan, bounded by the gift of obedience, lived a happy life until her parents died. Now, she struggles to find the truth about herself. On her way, she met a prince-in-disguise. Will love bloom? or would her gift be a hindrance to them? With the watch of two best friends, a fight with a kingdom and a lot more topsy-turvy, what more can they ask for? RxR Chap 25 up. 1 0r 2 chap left
1. Chapter 1: Gifts

**Obedience**

*Not Your Typical Modern-day Fairytale*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like the story. This is my first GA fiction. =) ENJOY! Oh and I wanna hear your opinion about this. Ja ne!

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, bounded by a gift, lived a happy life until her parents' died. Not knowing about her family's history, she set out to a journey to search for her parents' killers and to find her true home. But how can she do that with no one beside her?

Along the way, she crossed path with a certain raven-haired lad. Having the same goal, they went to place where unexpected things could happen.

Will their journey lead them to fall for each other? Or will they be torn apart along the way? Can Mikan remove her gift before anything bad happens?

**CHAPTER 1: Gifts**

In a two-storey house located at Crescent Moon Hill, a cute baby girl is born. Everybody cheers as they hear the first cry of a new tiny being held by her mother's arms at the moment. The laughter and cheers of the people match the loudness of the sound of the colorful fireworks in the sky as it greets the new cycle of the calendar. It is New Year, January 1. A contented smile is visible in Yuka's face as she stares at her new born child. Yuka Sakura is a beautiful woman at her 30's. She has waist-length brunette hair and dark brown eyes. Her husband went to a far away land for business purposes on her fourth month of pregnancy. He hasn't come back yet from his journey. "Mikan," she whispers remembering her favorite fruit, tangerine. "I'll name you Mikan…" she says before drifting off to sleep.

A week later, three beautiful maidens with butterfly wings appears beside the window at Yuka's bedroom. Yuka is watching her baby sleep in her crib.

"Hi!" she hears three voices greet her. She is surprised when she looks at the owners of those voices.

"I'm Wellina, fairy of Beauty and Peace," one of them said smiling.

She's wearing a knee-length velvety blue dress covered in a thin fabric with flower designs which matches her pale skin and her sapphire orbs. Her wings shimmers a dazzling metallic blue with white spots on its frame. She has elegant blue tulip coronet and her silver wand is covered by azure ribbons. Her curly hair is tied in a messy bun. The other one who introduced herself as Rina, fairy of Love and Wisdom is clad in thin purplish short-sleeved dress reaching above her knees that well pairs with her fair complexion and her stormy eyes. Its rims are of violet linings. Her oval-shaped wings have significant blue and indigo markings. She has stylish gloxinia coronet and her silver wand covered with lilac ribbons. Her goldilocks hair is half-braided. The last of them who appears to be drunk was known as Elrina, the fairy of Destiny. She's clothed with cherry strapless dress complimenting her green eyes. Her coronet is made of rose moss and her wand is covered in different shades of pink. She has a pair of pink large wings and tail-like shaped hind wings.

These maidens are fairies. It is said that fairies or rather Fairy Godmothers only visits a few number of new borns; some by wealth, family name, or when the baby's naturally gifted. Also, their gifts can be inherited through generation. Folks men says that they bring joy or even sadness to the ones they gave their gift. Normally, a newborn has only one Fairy Godmother so it is very rare that a baby will have many at a time. What would Mikan receive? Will this bring her good fortune? or is it the other way around?

"Wow, Mikan is so cute! Can't wait to give my gift to her," Rina exclaims clasping both of her hands in excitement.

"So I guess I'll give my present first…"Wellina says smiling, walking towards the crib but stops abruptly when she sees Elrina already there. She is raising her wand, ready to give her gift.

"Hey Elri, I'm fi-" she was cut off by Elrina's voice.

"I bestow this child the Gift of Protection to protect her and others from any danger…" she pauses for a moment.

...and I give you Mikan Sakura, the Gift of Obedience," she says grinning at herself then disappears.

Yuka clearly is astonished from what happened a moment ago. "What does that mean? Obedience?" she asks the two remaining fairies.

Both of them are astounded, sweat forming on their forehead. They look at each other before speaking. "Uhm, we apologize for Elrina's behavior. She drank a bit before we went here," Wellina says apologetically.

"And uh, about her Gift of Obedience, uh, it works like this," continues Rina and walks towards the sleeping Mikan.

"Mikan, wake up," she orders.

The baby opens her eyes faster than the blink of an eye.

"Sleep," she orders again.

As a mark of obedience, the baby closes her eyes and falls into a deep slumber, again. Yuka gasps at what she just witnessed. She need not asked the two fairies to further elaborate what happened because she already knew the explanation. She's glad Mikan have her Fairy Godmothers but Elrina's gift worries her. It might cause Mikan some hardships when she grew up like doing orders she doesn't want to do.

"Isn't there anything we can do to remove her gift?" Yuka asks looking at her child, worried.

"I don't think so. Once a fairy bestowed her gift to her godchild, only that fairy could take away that gift. Which means only Elrina could remove that from her," the pink fairy answers mournfully.

"Sorry, we can't do anything about it for now, although we know just one way of contrasting that or rather putting a limit to it. However, you might hurt Elrina's feelings. Moreover, she gave protective barrier to your daughter. It will keep her from any danger so you need not worry too much" the blue fairy explains.

"Anyways, we still have gifts to give to her, right Rina? I'll give mine first," she says in a dreamy tone.

"I, Wellina the fairy of Beauty and Peace, grant Mikan Sakura a Gift of Serenity and Beauty whereas you will always have peace on your heart and mind when everything seems so complicated and beauty that will outshine them all, though I can see that you'll grow up beautiful without this, and which will help you find your companion in life."

"My turn!" said Rina, her eyes' twinkling in excitement.

"Hmm, what should I give you? Hmm, let's see, as the fairy of Love and Wisdom, I, Rina, give you a heart that knows no hatred and greed. Your heart will lead to a lonely soul that needs care; it will lead you to the one you'll be with forever. And, of course, wisdom that will guide you through your journey and will help you unfold the truth from the lies."

Both fairies have pleased look on their faces. They are about to go when they hear Yuka's voice calling them.

"I thought you're going to do something about the, uhm, you know," she says gesturing at the sleeping form of her baby.

They mutter sorry as they walk back towards the crib where Mikan sleeps.

"On the very day she becomes a woman, on her 18th birthday, a kiss from a man who truly loves her will free her from the gift that will either make her suffer or bring her great fortune. If this will not happen, Mikan shall remain bound to the Obedience unless her fairy godmother Elrina takes that away from her," they recite in unison while waving their wands.

They smile and bow to Yuka then disappear from her sight. Yuka is left behind staring at her precious daughter Mikan, thinking about her future.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

_**-Short Preview on Chapter 2-**_

_The brunette haired girl is cheerfully skipping towards the fountain when she bumps onto something or rather someone. She closes her eyes getting ready to feel the hard ground, when she feels two arms grab her. She opens her eyes and finds herself staring at a cold pair of crimson orbs owned by a raven-haired boy._


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson

**Obedience**

By: akima-yuki-chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

**Author's notes**: This one is longer than the first. I think I overdid it, but yeah I had fun writing this.. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! =)

PS: Thanks for the reviews guys! It inspired me a lot!

**Chapter 2: Crimson**

It is a cold November night. Anxious aura surrounded the Hyuuga castle as they wait for the birth of a baby. After several minutes, they let out an exasperated sigh as they heard a baby's cry. "Finally…" said King Mitsui Hyuuga, relief present on his voice. He walks towards the room where his wife gave birth to their first child.

Smile forms on his lips as he sees his son cradled by his beloved wife. "What should we name him?" his wife asks softly. "Natsume… We'll call him Natsume…" King Mitsui answers, looking intently at his son. The sleeping baby raises an eyebrow as he hears the mention of his would-be name.

The whole Kingdom celebrate as the crown prince is finally born. Every corner of the castle is filled with joy. The king and queen of the kingdom are the happiest among the townsmen. King Mitsui Hyuuga ruled the Hyuuga Kingdom when he turned 21. His parents are now on a vacation on a far away land. Despite of his age, his face still didn't change. It is still young-looking. One might even think that he's just a prince instead of being a king. He has brown locks and crimson orbs making him look more terrifying when he's serious.

On the other hand, Queen Inoue Hyuuga is a very young-looking, elegant woman of her age. She has long raven hair with curls on end and a tantalizing green orbs. She always wore a smile on her face anywhere she goes. She is a serious person with child-like personalities at times. No wonder, King Mitsui fell in love with her. It's her 3rd year of being a queen to the kingdom.

Two weeks later, a pink fairy appears on the balcony of the castle. The king is surprised at her sudden appearance. He is wearing green attire over his brown cloak. He was, at that time, carrying his child. The pink fairy bows in respect and walks towards his direction.

"A pleasant morning, Your Highness," she greets. This fairy is wearing a cherry strapless dress with red cape. She has green eyes and wears a rose moss coronet on her head.

"My name is Elrina, your son's Fairy Godmother," she said politely. "I'm here to give him my gift."

The queen joins their conversation. "I'm glad you're here, Elrina."

"Yes, Your Grace… Now, if you may…" Elrina replies, starting to wave her wand over the baby.

"I, Elrina the Fairy of Destiny, bestow you the most powerful Elemental Gift, the Fire. You'll find it useful when you grow up and learned to use it. And I give you the Red String." She chants, grinning_. Your soul mate is yet to be born, my child._

"What is the Red String? I think I haven't heard of that before," asks Queen Inoue curiously.

"Akai To…The String of Destiny, of Love," the king answered.

"Exactly. A string that binds two souls together," agreed Elrina.

"I quite don't understand," Queen Inoue states, confused.

"It's hard to explain, my dear. You see, the red string appears when you find your soul mate. That means, the red string was in your hand the first time I saw you, and the other end of the string was in mine. I knew at that moment, that we're meant for each other," King Mitsui explains.

"Only a man can see the Red String. His soul is already bonded to its mate," adds the pink fairy.

"So you mean his soul mate was born?" inquires the queen.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's time for me to go. Farewell," she says, and by that a gleam of light surrounded her then she's gone, leaving behind a confused couple.

_-7 years later-_

A certain brunette girl is skipping down the forest merrily. Her hair is tied in two pigtails and she wears a red fluffy dress with white knee high socks. She went away from her house to see her favorite place, located at the heart of the forest. She found the place when she got lost on the forest 2 years ago. Even though she's just seven-year-old kid, she memorized the whole wooded area. Subsequently her parents, Yuka and Hayate, always permit her to go there alone. She's wise and witty despite her young age.

Her father Hayate, came back home on Mikan's 3rd birthday. He gives her everything and often tells stories about their ancestors. He has brown hair and sapphire orbs. With his reputation and magnificence, everyone in town knows and respects him. However, they are still puzzled about where'd he go and what'd he do on the years he was gone.

No one knew, even his wife, about his history. Hayate met Yuka in the forest while he was being chased by several palace guards. He dragged Yuka with him and over time, they fell in love with each other and got married. Yuka then, didn't question him about his history, or even about why he's been chased guards.

Mikan's sanctuary, which she called Pink Haven, is an enclosed area with a big fountain in the middle. It is surrounded by a circular field of Cherry Blossom trees and behind that where a pool of tangerines. She already memorized the place by heart. She knows the exact location of the things found in her Haven. Out of excitement, she spreads her arms, closes her eyes and twirles around the fountain.

THUG! She bumped onto something or rather someone. She was really astonished by what happened. She didn't expect that. She closed her eyes, ready to feel the ground, when two arms grabbed her hand preventing her fall. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw two cold crimson orbs staring at her. Being taught well by her parents, she immediately stood up and said, "Arigatou."

"Hn," is the boy's reply.

Being just a little kid, she ignores him and climbs a tree instead. As she goes up, she doesn't notice that the gush of wind flipped her skirt up, revealing her polka-dotted panties for a moment. The crimson-eyed boy is staring at her that time.

Mikan successfully reaches the treetop and sits on its branch. "You know what, why don't you join me here? It's so cool up here," she offers smiling at the boy.

The raven-haired boy just stares at her with blank expression. Suddenly, they heard a faint voice shouting.

"Huh? What was that?" asks Mikan, looking around. She starts climbing down the tree.

"Your Highness, Prince Natsume, where are you?" the boy heard the old man's voice. Fortunately, the brunette girl didn't hear what the old man said.

The raven-haired boy is alarmed. His butler is getting near from where they are. As if on cue, he turns his back on her and starts running. However, before he's totally gone out of sight, Mikan heard him shout, "See you, Polka!"

It took her a moment before she realizes what does that mean. She felt her blood rushed to her face. "Pervert!" she uttered, before walking away and head back to her home.

-4 years later-

"Mikan, your best friend's here." Yuka called. The brunette girl is busy playing the piano at the moment, blocking her mom's voice. "Mikan!" her mother calls again a little bit louder. This time, she hears her mother. She replies to her in a loud voice but not enough for her mom to hear, "I'm coming."

She is so fascinated with the piano that she forgotten that today is her best friend's homecoming. "Mikan, stop playing the piano and come down here now!" Yuka bellows once more. Hearing this, she automatically stopped playing, stood up then went down the stairs silently to her mother's side. "Mom, is something the matter?" she asks.

"Hotaru's here. She's at the living room." Her mother replied.

She immediately went to the living room and found a certain jet black haired girl there, sitting. She is about to hug her best friend when a flying ball hit her forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asks, rubbing her forehead.

"For being idiot," she bluntly replies then stood up. "Come on," she orders and Mikan follows her out.

Mikan and her best friend Hotaru are walking in the forest. They are going to the Pink Haven. "I'm glad you're back, Hotaru-chan," says the brunette girl as they walk, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah,"replies the said girl with a stoic face.

"I missed you too," Mikan states, smiling. She knows Hotaru won't say that out loud being the kind of girl she is.

Hotaru Imai has jet black hair and deep amethyst eyes. Her hair was cut short adding to her stoic expression. She received the Gift of Knowledge from her own fairy godmother Odette, making her a real genius. She spends most of her time inventing amazing things that a child wouldn't ever think of making. One of her inventions was the Baka gun which she always uses for Mikan to shut her mouth. She has known Mikan since they were three years old, no wonder she sees her not just as a best friend but also as a sister now, being the only child of their family. Even though Mikan is talkative and loud, she really loves her. Aside from Mikan's parents, she's the only one who knows about her 'obedience'.

They are drawing nearer the sanctuary. Mikan keeps blabbing about her hard life at home when Hotaru left for school. Mikan was home schooled by her mother without her knowing her parent's reason. She's taking the same curriculum in Hotaru's school, though it's lonelier for she's studying alone. Hotaru's school is known as the Alice Academy, where gifted students go. 'Gifted students' means those kids who received a magnificent gift from their fairy godmother, that's when developed would be the child's power known as alice.

-**Meanwhile-**

A raven haired lad is running towards the castle grounds. He is escaping again from his tutorials. He's wearing a commoner clothes, navy blue shirt and black pants. He manages to lose the guards and stops for a moment at the big Sakura tree standing on the east side of the castle's territory.

"Those chumps…" he says, leaning on the tree. After few moments, he continues on his tracks. _Hope I'll see her._

He's strolling along the forest area towards the place where a big fountain can be found. As he draw nearer, he hears a familiar voice. _Just as expected_. He hurriedstowards one of the Sakura trees which surrounds the fountain, then climbed onto its branch. After a moment, a brunette girl came into view, behind her was a short-haired girl. The brunette twirled around the fountain happily, not noticing his presence. A tiny smile crept on his face.

"Finally, we're here!" Mikan exclaims. She twirls around the fountain, leaving Hotaru beside one of the Sakura trees. When she came to a halt and opened her eyes then heard, "boo…" a pair of crimson orbs was looking at her, inches away from her eyes. She let out a loud shriek. She quickly runs towards her best friend, hiding behind her. Hotaru just stared at the guy who scared Mikan. The crimson orb lad looks at Hotaru then at Mikan. When Mikan gained composure, she pointed her index finger at the lad and says, "You again? Are you stalking me?"

"Hn, and why on earth would I stalk you, huh, little girl?" he replied sarcastically.

"I'm not a little girl," she retorted, sticking out her tongue and walking a bit near him.

"Fine, Polka." He says, smirking.

_Polka? Why-_ she thought for a while before realizing what it means. She felt her blood rushed to her face, making it beet red. "You pervert! How could you look at it? You're such a pervert!" she shouted at him.

"Me? Hn, you're the one who's showing that to me," he replied sarcastically, smirking.

But before Mikan could retort back, they heard voices.

"Your highness!" called someone from faraway.

The raven-haired lad cursed silently as he recognized the voice. It is his bestfriend's. He immediately ran away but before he could do so, he was smacked in the head by a brunette lass. "What the-!" he utters.

"And where are you going huh? Do you think I'll let it pass? Hmp, pervert!" Mikan said agitated, holding Natsume's shirt.

Since Natsume was in a hurry, he grabbed Mikan's shoulders and said, "Who said I'm going somewhere? Huh Polka?" Then he leaned closer to her, nearing the distance between their faces. Mikan flushed and stiffen on her position, letting loose her hold on Natsume's shirt. He grinned at her reaction. Getting a chance of going away, he pulled away from Mikan then ran away. "See you Polka!" he said as he sped off.

The raven haired boy has gone away just in time when a certain blonde hair boy appeared. "Hello!" he greeted the girls. "Did you see a boy around here?" he asked.

Mikan is about to answer yes but Hotaru spoke first. "No." she said. She _mustn't know yet…_ Then she grabbed Mikan and walked back home, leaving a flabbergasted boy behind.

Unknown to Mikan, Hotaru hides something from her…

_**~End of Chapter 2~**_

_Reviews please! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Loss

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters.

-6 years later-

It was the month of hearts. Leaves have started sprouting from the branches of the trees. Sakura trees were blossoming once again. The once wet streets were drying up. Birds chirped happily. Among these happy environment was an exceptionally mournful face of a certain brunette. It was the 2nd week of February, exactly a month after her parents' death. She still couldn't get over of what had happened.

-Flashback-

January 15

"Bye everyone!" Mikan said as she bid goodbye to her Aunt and to some family friends. The metal carriage started moving as she and her parents have sat comfortably on their seats. Today, they'll go to the place where her father Hayate, had gone to 14 years ago. Mikan was so excited that she can't keep herself to sit still. Finally, she and her mother would see where her father always goes. However, Hayate still kept secret to them the name and location of the place. He just said that it will take them a two day-ride in the carriage and another one on a train. Mikan fell asleep as the sun begun to set.

The brunette woke up with a start. She heard loud hooves outside the carriage and her mother's screams. Yuka was hugging or rather protecting her daughter from somebody. The metal carriage was moving so fast that made it hard for Mikan to know what was happening. She saw a glimpse of her father holding a sword, guarding the window.

"Mom, what's happening?" she asked.

"Some outlaws are chasing us." replied Yuka, worried.

From the sound of her voice, Mikan felt like they were something more than just outlaws. _Why would they chase us? Outlaws only run after wealthy people or royalties and we're not even one of those._ Mikan thought.

"Dear, promise me that you won't tell your name to a stranger no matter what, especially our family name. okay? You'll be safer if you do that," said Yuka.

"Mikan," called her father. "Whatever happens, always know that your mother and I love you and we will always." He leaned closer to Mikan and kissed her forehead.

"Mikan, honey take care of yourself, okay? We'll always watch after you. You'll never be alone," reminded Yuka. She too kissed her daughter and embraced her tightly.

Seconds later, a loud crash was heard. They bumped onto something. Countless arrows striked at them. They went out of the carriage and hid behind a big rock. Her mother was shot in the stomach from protecting her when they were getting out. The brunette girl was so shocked that she panicked. However, her mother who's in pain calmed and embraced her. Telling her something she never expected to hear.

On the other hand, Hayate holding his sword went out from their hiding then fought the armed men. Unknown to Mikan, he possessed the elemental Gift of water. It was an advantage to him because he could use both the sword and the water at the same time. Consequently, his alternate use of the sword and the gift would soon exhaust him. He grew tired as time went on and the number of enemies was getting bigger. He himself knew that he would lose the fight at any moment. Additionally, Hayate was already hurt. He has a thick cut on his arms and was stabbed in the stomach.

"Surrender already Hayate, you'll just gonna die. You can't fight anymore," a mocking voice said. The owner of the voice was a tall man with dark eyes. A cloak was covering his suit. He's walking slowly towards Hayate who's now on bended knees.

"I won't do that Renji, never even if I die." Hayate replied weakly. Blood was spurting out of his mouth. His shirt was already covered in red stain.

"You really are stubborn my brother. Surrender now and I might spare your life." Renji stated. He pointed his sword to the wounded man.

"Why are you doing this? We're brothers. Why?" he ignored Renji.

"You still don't get it do you? While you're alive, I won't get what I want! You're a big hindrance to all my plans. Don't be an idiot Hayate," he answered full anger in his voice.

"Then kill me now, if that's what would make you happy. Just don't hurt my family" Hayate said sorrowful.

"I almost forgot them. Where are they? Do they know everything about you?"

"No, not a thing. Please, don't hurt them. Don't ruin their life. Kill me and then go," surrendered Hayate. He already lost a lot of blood. He knew that he would soon die but before that happens he made sure that Renji won't do anything to Yuka and Mikan. His family was safer not knowing his history. Although, he was afraid that his daughter would find out everything about him and would avenge his death.

"Your wish is my command. Goodbye my brother," said Renji and with that, he raised his sword and stabbed Hayate in the chest, causing the noble man's death. After that, Renji ordered his men to go back and leave the place.

I love you my Yuka and Mikan, was his last words. Before he caught his last breath, he sent a telepathic message to his parents and to his daughter's betrothed. "Please, take care of my daughter Mikan" he thought as he closed his eyes forever.

Behind the rocks, Mikan cried as she watched her mother winced in pain. She was losing a lot of blood. Yuka even though she was suffering from unbearable pain, still kept a smile on her face. She hates to see her daughter sad. Happiness was all she wanted for her daughter but now, she's the one who makes her smile fade away. But she can't do nothing about it because she herself was too exhausted to do anything. She casted her full protection alice on Mikan just to make sure that she won't be hurt. Mikan didn't know that she was also gifted, an alice. She clasped her daughter's hand and whispered, "Mikan, I know you won't accept it but soon, I'm going to leave you… I know it's too soon but we can't do anything about it. You're old enough to take care of yourself. Another thing my dear, your father told me that you are already betrothed to someone. Please, don't be mad at him okay? I know that he just wants to make sure that you'll be in good hands when we're gone. And this, when the time came, wear this necklace always. That is our gift for your 18th birthday. We won't be able to hand you that on your special day so now I'm giving it to you. Take care of it. Stay with Hotaru."

Mikan tried to utter a word but no sound came. Everything was too painful for her. She watched her mother with loving eyes. Finally she broke into a sob.

"Mother please don't leave me. Father won't do that again, he promised," Mikan cried.

"I don't know if Hayate is still alive by now. We'll still guide you and watch you from afar," Yuka replied.

"Mikan, honey, I'm so grateful to have you as my daughter. On my next life, I still want you to be my daughter. You are the greatest gift I ever had. You are my one and only Mikan, my only princess. I Love you," she added, and with that she closed her eyes forever.

At the same time, Mikan heard her father say those three word two then she felt her connections to her parents were lost. They were gone. She's now alone.

Exhausted, she fell unconscious, parting herself away from reality, from the world outside temporarily.

-End of Flashback-

The brunette girl was staying at a big mansion. She didn't know who owns it. After the incident, she woke up in a bedroom in some strange place. She's thankful that she's still alive. However, she felt empty after knowing that her parents were dead. Hotaru refused to go back at school after getting the information about the accident. She stays with Mikan at the mansion.

"Mikan… I know you're still hurt about what happened but please don't be like that. Don't punish yourself. I hate seeing you like that. Please be okay now," Hotaru said as she embraced the brunette. Indeed, it was the longest one she said to Mikan.

She was really worried about her. Mikan refused eating and always inside her room. She was paler than before. She still mourns for her parent's death. Hotaru couldn't take it anymore so,

"Mikan, do you think your parents would want to see you like that? They want you to be happy. Move on now. It hurts me so bad seeing you like that," she told Mikan.

Mikan heaved a sigh and said, "You're right. Their death would be useless if I'd be like this forever. I don't want that. And I don't want to see you sad. Thanks Hotaru!" then smiled warmly at her.

After that moment Mikan decided to find her parents' killers and to find out who she really is, starting from her father's history. Hotaru doesn't know about it yet but she feels that Mikan is planning to do something.

~End of Chapter 3~

Author's Notes: No Natsume Appearance here but he will appear on the next chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks!

P.S. Thanks for the wonderful reviews for the last two chapters!


	4. Chapter 4: Start of Something New

**Obedience**

.

.

**Chapter 4: Start of Something New**

_-At Hyuuga Palace-_

_(January 15)_

A certain raven haired boy was in a deep slumber when he heard a man's voice in his dreams. "Please take care of my daughter Mikan," it said. A dark-haired man appeared in front of him and said those words again then disappeared. He woke up with a start. It was still dark outside. He had a feeling that something bad is happening but he couldn't figure out what it was. The voice kept ringing in his head as if it was telling him to do something. _Who is Mikan? _He thought.

The next day, a terrible news spread throughout the Kingdom. A man who was known as the coach and a couple were found dead on the eastside of the realm. A broken carriage was found near the cliff. Rumors said that it was an accident but inside the palace, a more reasonable clarification explained what really had happened.

Prince Natsume Hyuuga immediately went to the conference hall after hearing the news. His serious face made everyone who looked at him cower in fright. The door loudly banged open as he pushed it.

"What happened?" He asked immediately.

All the people became utterly shocked as he entered the room. They were both confused and scared at his expression.

"What happened last night?" he repeated his question, giving emphasis on the words 'last night'.

This made everyone including his father, more confused. It's very unusual of him to ask questions about the events that are happening in the kingdom. This was rather his first time to take interest on an issue inside their realm. When his father called for a meeting, he would run away somewhere most of the time.

The King spoke first, "Three people were found dead this morning. It was said that their carriage crashed causing their death."

"Where are they now? I want to see them." He asked coldly.

"Lord Nogi knows where," his father replied.

Lord Ruka Nogi walked towards the prince and motioned him to follow. They left the room leaving behind shocked faces. King Mitsui was in deep thought that he didn't notice that his son left. _Something must have happened with him_, he thought.

.

.

.

Lord Nogi led the prince to a cold, dark place, just below the castle. It was the dungeons, where criminals and top secrets of the palace were kept. A big oak door, unfamiliar to the prince, came into view. This was his first time being in the most secluded place in the dungeons. The room was big and gloomy and lit only by torches hanging on the wall. The walls were painted green and there are four single-size beds that occupied the room; two on both side. The two beds, on the left corner were taken by two bodies covered by thin white sheets.

Prince Natsume immediately approached the one near the wall. He uncovered the body and there he saw a blood-stained face of a dark-haired man. He was taken aback as he watched the man's face. _He's the one I saw in my dreams_, he thought.

"Ruka, what exactly had happened? Who saw them?" the prince asked.

"I don't know exactly. A bird woke me up last night telling me he found dead people," Lord Nogi answered. Then he added, "When I came at the crime scene, I found them lying on the ground. He was holding a sword and was stabbed in the chest making it impossible that he died by the crash. I talked to the animals, witnesses, and they told me that they were armed men and that man was fighting them."

He walked towards the other bed and unfolded the sheet. A young woman with brunette hair was lying. There was blood in her stomach. "What about her?" the prince asked again.

"She, we assumed, is his wife. She went out of the carriage with another lady having shot by an arrow. Our witnesses don't know what happened next because they ran away from fright."

"You mean…"

"Yes, they were four but we found three. The other lady was nowhere to be seen."

"Who are they?"

"They are Hayate and Yuka Sakura," Lord Nogi said grimly.

"Hayate Sakura…" Prince Natsume repeated silently, alarmed.

_._

_._

_(Present Time)_

Mikan Sakura was strolling in the garden when Hotaru approached her. She was wearing her Alice Academy uniform and was riding in her flying scooter.

"I'm going back to the academy now. Stay here. Don't leave the house… and take care." Hotaru said.

"Wear this." She handed Mikan a pink bracelet then left.

.

.

The brunette stayed in her room after Hotaru left. She was thinking about going back to her house since she still has money in her pocket. _Maybe Aunt Haru was still there. She could know something about the person who killed my parents_, she thought. She was about to leave the room when he remembered Hotaru's command. _I can't leave this place unless someone tells me to_, she thought. A mischievous plan formed on her mind.

"Yuri-san! Where are you?" Mikan shouted all over the mansion. Yuri was Hotaru's personal assistant.

"Lady Sakura, what's wrong? Is there a problem?" Yuri asked.

"Hmm, can I ask you a favor?" Mikan said shyly.

"Whatever is it?" answered Yuri.

"Can you tell me to leave the house? Please? Like this, leave this house now. Please Yuri-san!" the brunette pleaded.

After a moment of hesitation, Yuri spoke, "You can now leave this place Lady Mikan. Leave now."

With a split of a second, Mikan straightened her body, grabbed her bag then immediately walked out of the mansion. She gave her thanks and bid goodbye to Yuri as she opened the front door.

It was already dark when she reached her home. It was a good thing that she knows her way home from Imai's residence. It was a long walk indeed.

"Hello! Is there anybody home? Aunt Haru, are you there?" she called at the door. Nobody's answering her though the light inside was on.

She banged the door until finally, it was opened. A girl about her age opened the door. She was wearing an above-the-knee orange dress. "Who are you?" they both asked at the same time.

Mikan was about to answer when she was interrupted by the lady. "Oh, maybe you're the maid we're expecting today. What took you so long? Come on in."

The brunette wearing a loose shirt and jeans followed the lady inside. She observed the room and was surprised that almost everything inside has changed. The sofa that was once pink was red now. The picture frames displayed in the wall were gone. Instead, there were paintings. The only thing that hadn't changed is the huge mirror hanging on the wall beside the kitchen door.

Three ladies were sitting in front of her, eyeing her from head to toes. The woman who seemed like the mother motioned her to sit down.

"So I see, you're the maid sent here. What took you so long?" she asked.

"I-I… I just walked all the way here," Mikan stuttered not knowing exactly what to answer. There are just so many questions running on her mind.

"Hmmmm… I need you to clean the house every single day. Wash our clothes. Make our food. And just do what we say. Now go to your room." She said eyeing the brunette.

"Sumire dear, lead her to her room," she added. The lady who opened the door stood up and walked up stairs. Mikan followed her.

"Where's the past owners of this house?" the brunette asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Dead. The caretakers sold the house to us. No more questions," the lady whose name was Sumire briefly answered.

They stopped in front of the attic door. "This is your room. Just clean it up," she said. The brunette straightened her body, grabbed the mop beside the door then entered the room without saying anything. Sumire saw her reactions and thought of something that will surely make the brunette's life miserable. She immediately went down the stairs with a grin on her face. "Mother, I have something to tell you!"

**~End of Chapter 4~**

**Author's notes:** I would love to read your review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Escape

_Disclaimer: I do not own GA._

_Author's Note: It was my birthday yesterday (April 23), so I planned to update that time. However, I just couldn't. Anyways,I don't know if you'll like this chapter but I really do hope you enjoy it!_

_**Chapter 5: Sweet Escape**_

"Hurry up!"

"Clean this!"

"Sakura, wash my clothes NOW!"

"Sakura, where's my food?"

"Hold this."

Mikan Sakura who introduced herself as Sakura Tsukino sighed as she swept the floor. Her life has been very busy since she stepped her foot in her house which is now owned by the Shouda Family. She spent almost all of her time doing chores in the house or taking each and every command they are giving her.

Sumire was the one who found out about her being very obedient. When Mikan woke up the next day after the night she went back her house, she found herself in front of the three wicked ladies. Sumire then demonstrated to the other two ladies, her mother and sister, how obedient Mikan was. "Jump," she ordered. Mikan straightened her body then jump continuously. After that, Mikan was ordered to do everything in the house.

Sumire Shouda has the Gift of Smell. She can smell things miles away from her when she concentrated. There's nothing special to it but it can be useful sometimes. Her older sister, Aya, has the Gift of Sight. Her eyes were like the vampire's. She can see a person hundreds of yards away. However, their mother hasn't received any Gift from a fairy.

Mikan was investigating secretly about her father's death and on how did the Shouda family managed to buy their house. One time, while cleaning the attic she found a red book under her bed. It was kept in a treasure chest. Strangely, she has the key to open the chest. It was kept on her bag together with two other keys, silver and gold. The book contained nothing but yellow pages but when Mikan held it and thought of a person at the same time, the page suddenly showed animated pictures of the person she was thinking of. It was Hotaru. She was reading a book. From then on, she kept the book inside her bag, afraid that the wicked sisters would steal it from her.

The pink bracelet which Hotaru gave was almost stolen by Aya Shouda, older sister of Sumire. However, she failed getting the bracelet because it was firmly attached to Mikan's wrist. Even she didn't know how to unlock the bracelet. Anyways, she's thankful for it because at least they won't be able to get it from her no matter what.

It was a pleasant day. Mikan was busy sweeping the ground in the backyard when she heard her name. "Here we go again," she sighed. She immediately put down the broom and went inside the house.

"Yes, My Lady? I believe you called me," Mikan said.

"What are you doing Sakura? We've been waiting for you!" Sumire spoke first then Aya followed,

"Dress up! We're going to the town center today, have you forgotten? Go now, fast! Stupid!"

Mikan quickly ran upstairs to her room (attic) and changed her dress. The wicked sisters were already outside when she got down. Aya handed her a large banner and a basket. "We love you prince Natsume!" was written boldly on the banner. She mentally slapped herself when she finally remembered the event today. It was Meet-The-Prince Day. _They haven't seen the prince yet and love him already, weird_, she thought.

The town center was truly full of people, mostly girls. They were giggling, shrieking and talking loudly and excitedly. Sumire and Aya quickened their pace and found their way to the front, a good place to view the prince. Mikan lazily held up the banner, covering her face from view.

The girls started screaming loudly as the prince walk in front of the platform. Mikan didn't even try to see the prince. "He's so handsome," she heard Sumire say. Since both ends of the banner were held by the sisters, she carefully slipped away from them, outside the town center.

"Wheew! Finally, I'm free," the brunette said as she walked towards the forest. _Where should I go now? _She thought. She observed the place, eyeing every detail of her surroundings. Then out of nowhere, she heard a shout. "Run!" it said. Mikan Sakura straightened her back and started running.

"Whoah! Stop, stop please! I don't wanna die yet!" she said as she saw a cliff ahead of her. She would go straight ahead the dead end if no one stopped her. She counted the seconds before she fall off the cliff.

"3, 2…1… AAAHHHH!" Mikan shouted and closed her eyes, ready to feel the hard ground. But then she felt something grabbed her left hand.

"STOP!"

"What do you think you're doing? Killing yourself? Hn," a manly voice said as he pulled her back to the ground.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. She was astonished at the view in front of her. A pair of crimson orbs was staring directly at her. _Beautiful, is he really human?_ She thought. The lad standing in front of her kneeled down and said, "What are you staring at?"

The brunette blinked. Once. Twice. She realized the distance between the man's face and hers was just few inches away. She then stood up real quick. Getting off balance on the way, she fell on top of him.

"Ouch!" she gasped. When she looked in front, she found herself staring at a pair of crimson orbs once again. The lad too was surprised on what his eyes are seeing. He was mesmerized by her round brown eyes.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Mikan said as she stood up from the ground.

"Are you an idiot?" he replied.

"What?" she said. _This man's crazy_, she thought.

"The next time you'll kill yourself, make sure it won't be in front of me," he stated sarcastically.

"Yeah I'll make sure of that. As if I know you're there. And For your information, I'm not killing myself," she replied loudly.

"Then why'd you run to the cliff huh?" he asked, coming closer to her.

She looked down and stuttered, "I-i… I was out of control…"

The raven-haired lad was walking away already as she answered his question. Mikan, seeing this, stomped her feet and shouted. "Okay fine, do what you want. Go. Leave me here and don't come back!" The lad just ignored her.

It's getting dark and Mikan's afraid of it_. I think I should follow him, I don't know this place_, she thought. _But how? He's out of my sight already._

Suddenly, the bushes started to move as if there's something hiding behind those. Chills went down her spine. "What was that?" she whispered, closing her eyes. Something furry tickled her feet making her scream at the top of her lungs.

On the other hand, the man with crimson orbs was hiding beneath a tree when he heard the shriek. He immediately ran back to where the brunette girl was. "What happened? Are you alright?" he said, in a concerned voice. He held Mikan's hand.

"Please, don't leave me. I don't know where to go now," she cried. The raven-haired lad stood up and held out her hand to the brunette.

"Come," was all he said and she took his hand.

It was too silent. Mikan couldn't stand it anymore so she spoke up. "I'm Mi—Sakura Tsukino. What's yours?"

"Natsu—Natsu Mori," he said. _She shouldn't know my real identity. _

Meanwhile, inside the Alice Academy, a black-haired girl named Hotaru was busy watching on her computer. She was eating crabs while her eyes were set on the screen. It showed the back of a certain guy walking.

"_I'm Mi-Sakura Tsukino. What's yours?" "Natsu-Natsu Mori," _were heard from the speaker.

"Natu Mori ,huh, Hyuuga?" she said.

_I hope you'll be fine Mikan, take care of her well Natsume_, she thought.

~End of Chapter 5~

So how was it guys? Is it okay? Any comments? Advice?

:akima-yuki-chan


	6. Chapter 6: Premonition

**Obedience**

**Chapter 6: Premonition**

Dark as an abandoned cave, it was. An eerie silence shadowed over the two people walking out of the forest. The cold night air was cool and fresh. It was very peaceful yet Mikan still felt goosebumps.

"Hey Natsu, where are we going?" she spoke. Getting no reply from her companion, she paced in front of the raven haired lad.

"Stop. Where are we going?" she asked again, determined to get an answer. She actually didn't care where they are going but the silence between them scares her. She's not used to being quiet.

The young man stopped and stared at her. After a moment, he said, "Somewhere safe."

_Somewhere safe_, Mikan repeated on her mind.

When they managed to get to his house, Natsume asked so many questions to her, like "Where do you live?" "How'd you get there?" "You should just stay home, little girl." However, Mikan only nod her head or just answer "I can't tell you."

After a long argument, they decided that she will sleep in bed and he, on the sofa. Natsume was fast asleep when Mikan went out the cabin. It's a small house with one single bed inside. It has a sala set, kitchen and bathroom: a convenient place to stay in. She tiptoed to the front door and carefully opened it.

So cold, she thought as the cool breeze touch her skin. "I wonder what they are doing now…" she whispered. Suddenly, her eyes focused on the light coming from the post lamp. A beam of light consumed her and brought her somewhere unknown.

"_Father, Mother look at this! I found a rock!" called a boy. "Oh Hayate dear, what a treasure you have there!" exclaimed an auburn haired woman. "It's just a rock," said an ebony haired man between laughs. He carried the boy and the little child showed him the rock. It was a rock indeed but it was tinted in blue; if you're not looking at it carefully, one could have mistaken it for a Sapphire Stone. The man looked at the woman beside her with an approving look and whispered, "Finally, his alice is appearing."_

"Hey,"

Mikan was startled. The blinding light faded away. The lamp post and the trees were back in her views.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind her said.

"I…uhh-I I was… never mind," she stuttered as she looked at the man behind her. She always get lost in his crimson eyes whenever she stares at it.

The raven haired lad turned and walked back to his made-up bed.

"Sleep," was the last thing he said.

On the other hand, the brunette girl was still pondering about the event earlier. _What was that?_

_._

_._

_._

"! PRRRRRRRINNNNCEEEE NAAAAATSSUUUMEEEE!"

A very loud scream was heard all over the palace. Every resident inside the palace was alarmed by the sudden yell of a man. He is the royal care taker assigned to look over the prince while the king and queen are on vacation.

"Lord Nogi!" Taisuki, royal care taker, called as he banged open the door.

"Please tell me where the prince is. You're best friends and he tells you his whereabouts. Please Lord Nogi, tell me where he is. The king will surely kill me if he finds out the prince is lost. Please! Pretty please!" Taisuki said with tears on his eyes. He's biting his cuff as he speak.

"I'm sorry Taisuki but I don't know where he is. I am also worried about him," Ruka Nogi replied, looking far out the window.

Lord Ruka Nogi is Prince Natsume's best friend. He is the only person the prince trusts. He has blond hair and cerulean eyes. He has the gift to talk to animals as well as attract them; sometimes, it is called the animal pheromone alice. That might also be the reason why he loves animals.

_Natsume, where are you?_ He thought.

Taisuki left the room quietly and continued his search for the missing prince. A moment passed and the people in the palace panic. They whispered softly as they walk pass each other.

"What happened?" Ruka asked.

One of the maids answered him, "Prince Natsume is here."

In a split of a second, the silhouette of a tall man came into view. Natsume Hyuuga. The prince stopped in front of the blond lad.

"Ruka, we need to talk."

.

.

.

_Huh? He's gone already? _Mikan thought as she looked at the empty sofa where Natsume slept in.

Out of the blue, she opened her bag and took out the red book. She stared at it intently. There was something scribbled on the front cover. It was "THANCEDN" and below it was "NO KOBA CILAE".

She touched the cover and found another script on its lower part. "het asgep fo hist bkoo nca noly eb eopdne yb ftedgi ndash dna eb iewved yb rpeu-eahtder seye," was scribbled in it. As if a voice commanded her, she blew air at the cover of the book. Then the writings on the cover moved to its proper places until it was readable. It says:

ENCHANTED

(AN ALICE BOOK)

"The pages of this book can only be opened by gifted hands and be viewed by pure-hearted eyes"

She opened the book and once again, a blinding light engulfed her.

"_Aaa—" a lady shouted but immediately stopped. A hand covered her mouth preventing her from making noise. "Shhh!" hushed the man behind her. "Have you found him?" a man said several meters away from the two. It was a guard, a palace guard. There were at least four guards just behind the tree where the lady and the black-haired man were hiding. Moments later, the footsteps behind were no longer heard. The palace guards were gone. On the other hand, the lady struggled to get free from the man's grip. "Hey! How dare you grab me just like that huh?" bellowed the young lady. She has brunette hair and dazzling brown eyes. "Sorry but I must do that. I don't want some girl to spoil my plans. You're too noisy," replied the black haired man in front of her. "Huh! You are so ruuude!" scoffed the lady. "And you are so noisy," replied the man sarcastically. Out of nowhere, they heard a sound coming from the bush…_

Once again, Mikan was bewildered about what she just saw. The man and the lady looks like her parents. Unconsciously, tears crept down her face as she remembered her parents death.

_-**End of Chapter 6-**_


	7. Chapter 7: Thief

**Obedience**

**Author****'****s****Note:** Been a long since I last updated. I was really busy and kinda frustrated so yeah. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter too. I might make some revisions if I have time. And thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 7: Thief**

Tidying the bed, she inadvertently saw a small marking on the side of the bed. It has an initial "H" in there, designed with a dragon. This sign was the symbol of the Hyuuga Kingdom. _How __can __it __be? __Members __of __the __royal __family __only __have __this __mark __in __all __of __their __furniture. __Is __he__…__?, _the brunette lady thought.

"Oh my, Natsu is a thief? I thought he owns this house," she gasped. Instead of assessing that Natsu might be a member of the Hyuuga family, she thought that he might be a thief who robs furniture from the palace. _Maybe __that__'__s __why __he __left __so __early, __he __will __find __another __victim._ _I __should __go __now_, she thought.

She packed her things quickly and ran away, leaving behind a torn piece of her dress tacked on a loose nail on the cabinet. A few moments later, a young raven haired lad came into view. He carries with him a basket covered with blue cloth. A curious look was on his face as he entered the house. The house he left with a sleeping beauty was now deserted. A hidden panic covered his face as he saw a torn piece of cloth tacked on the cabinet. He immediately stood and looked at the door. _Maybe, __they __haven__'__t __got __too __far __away __yet._

_._

_._

Mikan ran as fast as she could, silently hoping that the man who saved her won't catch her. If he did, she doesn't know what she would do. Once again, she found herself walking beneath the dark shades of the huge trees in the forest. The chirping of birds, the rustle of the leaves and the swooshing sound of the wind were all she can hear. In a little while, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Her heart beat fast. When she turned around, she saw five muscular men staring right at her. One with a scar on the face, a very tall man, a very fat one, an old man wearing a sleeveless shirt, and the most muscular of them wearing ragged clothes.

"Well, look what we have here," said the tallest one.

"What does a pretty lady doing around here?" the one with the scar on the face said. The brunette was overcome with fear that she didn't manage to answer.

"Looks like we'll have an early lunch today," declared the fat man who looks like an ugly teddy bear stuffed with balloons. He looked at Mikan like a freak rapist who thirst for flesh. The said man walked towards her but was stopped by the man with a scar on his face. Mikan assumed he was the leader.

"No, we won't touch her. We'll bring her to camp and show her to boss," ordered the man with the scarred face. "Toku bring her."

"NO! DON'T! Don't touch me! Let me go!" Mikan yelled as the man known as Toku carried her rascally.

Mikan screamed as loud as she can as the men take her to their hideout. She's frightened of what they might do to her. _I __should __have __stayed __in __his __house,_ she thought regretfully. She heard voices coming from a distant which she assume is their hideout, the so-called camp. Her heart thump hard and she's unconsciously praying that Natsu would come and save her.

.

.

Meanwhile…

"Who are you?" asked a serene voice. It was from a certain blonde man named Ruka Nogi. He was asking a black-haired girl who were sitting in the sofa. The girl sipped her tea first before answering, "Hotaru Imai."

"Imai - You're Natume's cousin?" asked Ruka once again. He was surprised to see her best friend's cousin in his house. He didn't know how this girl knew him because this was the first time that he saw her. He only hears stories about her from Natsume. He said she was a cold and serious person who is ready to punish you if you don't follow her orders. Remembering that, he felt chills down his spine.

Hotaru just looked at him coldly, then stared back at the tea. "You're coming with me. Now." She said then stood up. She walked passed him and whispered "hurry up" in a deadly voice. Having heard this, he immediately followed her out of the house to her car.

.

.

.

Mikan sat in the middle of the camp surrounded by hostile looking men. Standing in front of her was the leader of the pack. He looks different from the other guys around her. Unlike them, he looks nice and kind. He has a star mark below his left eye and has untidy black hair. "Hello!" he greeted Mikan. The brunette only stared at him sternly. _This __guy __might __look __nice __but __that __doesn__'__t __mean __he __really __is __a __good __person, __he __might __be __the __most __evil __person __here. __He__'__s __the __leader __anyways_, Mikan thought.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou. Don't worry I don't bite," he said sunnily. "What's your name?"

"hmm.. M—Sakura Tsukino…." She answered. _Pheew, __I __almost __told __him __my __real __name._

"You look familiar. Wonder where I saw you. So tell me, what were you doing in the forest?" he asked again more seriously.

"That girl's with me," a stern voice said out of the blue.

Everyone looked behind them and saw a young lad with crimson orbs. They felt the air heated up so sudden. Mikan was so surprised seeing him. But she's confused. She felt relief and fright at the same time. "Natsu…" was all she could utter.

"She's mine, Tsubasa," Natsume said, looking intently at him.

Tsubasa and Natsume known each other for a long time now. Tsubasa came from a faraway land who was suspected as a well-known fugitive by the palace guards because of his scruffy appearance when he came to Hyuuga Kingdom. An accident happened before which killed three civilians and five soldiers and he became the prime suspect of the crime for he uses the shadow-manipulation alice. He was put behind bars by the palace guards and Natsume helped him get out. The prince helped him because he knew that Tsubasa didn't do anything. From then on, Tsubasa, even though he hate the prince, promised to help him at all times.

The black-haired guy stared at him then smiled, "Long time no see, Nat-"

"Where did you find her?" he cut short to prevent him saying his name.

The scar-faced man answered, "We found her deep in the forest. She said she was lost so we took her here."

"We're having a fight so she ran away. Don't believe whatever she told you. Can I have her now?" Natsume asked.

"Fine. Take care of her then. She might ran away again and you might not be able retrieve her. We're not the only ones staying in here…nowadays." Tsubasa warned him.

Natsume walked towards the brunette, help her up, held her hand tightly and walked away.

"Don't ever do that again."

_**-End of Chapter 7**-_

_:akima-yuki-chan_


	8. Chapter 8: Ogre Zone

**Obedience**

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter for all of you! Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

**Chapter 8: Ogre Zone**

"What really are we doing?" asked Ruka in confusion. No one answered. He and a certain black haired girl were in a room full of machines and computers. The room was designed with amethyst walls and the lightings have futuristic designs. It has a balcony overlooking the whole Imai territory. The window was covered with a purple floral curtain. concealing them from others' view. It was indeed Hotaru's computer laboratory. They were inside Imai's Mansion.

The girl beside him who was busy eating crabs handed him some documents. "Marriage Contract," he read.

"What are these?" he asked. The raven haired lady looked at him like he was the most idiotic person in the world. Hotaru opened her laptop and browse something in it. In no time, two voices were heard from the speaker.

"_Really now! I'm not going in there! Can't you see the warning? There's an ogre! An OGRE! Natsu!" complained the girl. "Which means we're nearing the boundaries," replied the boy in a casual tone._

"That's Natsume's voice…" Ruka whispered. "How come…?"

"He's with my best friend. I put a device in her bracelet so that I'll know where to find her in case," answered Hotaru plainly.

"But they're in danger. They couldn't pass the ogres zone unless they have passes or password," said Ruka in slight panic.

"(_I made the robot ogre) _Not unless they tame them, (_or say my name_) Trust them," answered Hotaru. She was also worried about the two. '_You can do it Mikan,'_ she thought.

"O-okay. So what now?"

"You told me earlier that Natsume plans to go to another Kingdom to investigate. The problem is the Hyuuga Kingdom does not allow any immigrants to go out unless you are a married couple. They changed the rules yesterday. I sought for your help because I want you to help me change the identification documents of my best friend. I didn't expect they'll change the rules though. So now, you'll help me with these documents. I have here The Copier which copies signature of a person, scanner, and everything we'll need. We have to be there by the time they reach the periphery. Is that clear?" explained Hotaru which was the longest thing she said in her entire life.

Knowing he had no other choice, Ruka nodded in agreement, "Let's hurry then."

.

.

.

"You really are a thief, aren't you?" asked Mikan for the nth time. "Answer me already okay?" They were walking at a seemingly endless road in the middle of the forest.

"Stop pestering me. Keep walking," Natsu replied.

"Fine. But where are we going? It's getting creepy out here you know," Mikan uttered.

"To the borders. This is the only way. Now shut up, will you?" said Natsume plainly.

Mikan didn't say anything. It was her first time going out of the Kingdom. She didn't have any idea about the world outside. She prayed silently for their protection against harm and for her parents' guidance.

The tall raven haired lad stopped without warning causing Mikan to bump onto him.

"Hey! Why ar-" she complained but stopped quickly when her eyes focus on the warning sign in front of her. "BEWARE: Ogres inside" She gulped and sweats formed in her forehead. "N-Nat-s-su…"

The road was split into two, left and right. Both lead to the darker part of the forest. No one dares pass here unless they have permit from the palace. The ogres in this zone were known as merciless and human eating creatures. The people were afraid of them specially the non-alice ones.

"Come on," the lad continued walking and took the left path. Neither of the two knows that they wouldn't like what awaits them inside the dark forest. A little detail in the warning sign skipped their eyes: Real Ogre on the right, Robot Ogre on the left.

"Really now! I'm not going in there! Can't you see the warning? There's an ogre! An OGRE! Natsu!" complained the girl.

"Which means we're nearing the boundaries," replied the boy in a casual tone. Mikan stopped and watched Natsu walk away from her.

"Bye! Ogres behind you!" shouted Natsu which made the brunette girl ran towards him.

.

.

5 minutes later,

"What was that?" the brunette girl said as she heard a growling sound. Each time she hears that, her grip in Natsu's arm tightens.

"You're tearing off my sleeves," the lad said, rolling her eyes.

Out of the blue, the raven haired lad grabbed Sakura and hid behind a tree. He put his hand on her mouth and said, "Shhh.. Keep quiet."

Behind them was a singing ogre who's holding a big spiky club. He's eight foot tall like a little giant and wore torn green clothes. He's green all over except her eyes which is black and had a bald head.

"I'm an ogre, a terrifying ogre. When they see me, they sure will cower. I am scary that's why no one loves me…" he sang gleefully in an indescribable tune but not when he said the last line. He growled once again.

Twitch! The sound of a broken twig was heard.

"Hmm? What was that?" the ogre said. He sniffed the air around him and focused his eyes on a particular tree. "There you are!"

The brunette lass was very nervous that she was hardly breathing. On the other hand, the young man behind her was thinking of ways on how he could defeat the monster. _'Tsk. I can't use my flames here,'_ he thought.

"Come out now!" he yelled as he strike the tree with his enormous club. Before it hit the tree, Natsume managed to get away, taking Mikan with him.

"There you are! What are you doing here?" exclaimed the ogre.

"Let us pass," requested Natsume. Mikan stood behind him with trembling knees.

"So you're one of the immigrants eh?" answered the ogre. "Hand me your permit and you can pass."

"We don't have one," he replied.

"Ah? You're illegal. I won't let you go then. I'll eat you. I bet you taste good for lunch," the ogre declared and smacked the young lad with his club. Natsume was able to dodge the attack but the spike of the club tore his left sleeve. '_That was close_,' he thought.

Again, the ogre attacked him but this he was nearly hit. He's right arm was bleeding. However, ha was able to know that he's just a robot. They fought with each other until Natsume was exhausted. '_Damn! I'm pissed_.' He could kill the creature easily only if he would be able to use his alice. If he did, Sakura would know his identity and she would not allow him to go with her. The fierce creature was about to hit Natsume again but a rock knocked his head.

"Hey ogre! You're a coward. Do you know that?" she said confidently. 'What is she doing? She'll kill herself." Natsume thought.

"I'm not a coward, you little doll. And I have a name!" replied the ogre obviously pissed.

"I believe, only a coward would dare fight an incapacitated man. What's your name then?" she replied holding her head up high.

"I'm Maximo. I'm not a coward. I'm the bravest here. And he's the one who started it," the ogre reasoned out.

"As far as I'm concerned, you attacked him first. He just said that we don't have passes,"

"Bu-"

"Listen to me first. I'll tell you the reason why we're here. - You know what, I, I lost my parents. They were killed right before my eyes. It was so… so horrible that I wish I also died with them. I wished those persons kill me too. But they didn't. I miss them every day. It was tormenting. How I wish to see them and be with them again. I just so love them. Thinking of that, I decided to kill myself so that I could be with them.

Easiest way, right? I jumped off the cliff but that incapacitated lad you're fighting with managed to save me. He made me realized that life is important and that my parents' death would go to waste if I just die. We've been together from that day on. Until one day when we are going to ask for permission to leave this kingdom, I was kidnapped by bandits. They tortured me. It was… very painful. By the time I lost hope, he came and save me once again. I told him I want to go away and find my relatives outside. And we ended up here. You see, I've suffered enough. I can't stand the pain knowing that you'll kill him because of me. I brought him here. So instead of killing him, kill me in his place. I don't want to see another important person die in front of me. Please. Don't kill him, kill me instead. Please!" she said as she cried.

Maximo, the ogre, was just staring at her showing no emotions. Unknown to them, another ogre was watching them from afar, hearing every word she said. He was crying.

"Don't you have a parent, Maximo? I'm sure they love you too like my mom and dad loves me. If you have one, I'm sure you know how I feel. I'm sure you miss them too," Mikan continued. "You know what, I also have a best friend but she's far away now. I can't be with her 'cause she's in school and probably she doesn't know what's happening to me right now because if she does, I know she'll go here straight and help me. She's like a sister to me. She takes care of me. I love her. How I wish my best friend was here. I miss Hotaru so much... I know you're not cruel. Ogres have a heart, a loving heart. Ogres don't want to hurt anyone. it's just… your job tells you to. But please let us pass."

"Hotaru…" Maximo whispered. Mikan did not hear him. His eye color changed from black to brown. His command center or the so-called brain changed orders.

"Hey bro! Why don't you let them pass now?" said the other ogre sobbing. He was wearing torn blue clothes instead of green.

Both Natsume and Mikan were flabbergasted seeing there were two ogres. The raven haired lad was able to apply first aid on his wounds. He walked beside Sakura.

"Leave. Go now," said Maximo in sad tone.

"Thanks bro!" replied the other ogre. "I'll lead your way to the gates," he said smiling.

Mikan said her thanks and followed the other ogre while supporting Natsu.

As they reached their destination the ogre told them that if they need help, they'll come to rescue them and that his name is Migor. "Thank you Migor!"

"We're here now," the brunette said smiling.

"Hey, you're not really tortured are you?" the raven lad asked in a skeptic and concerned manner.

She grinned, "No. I just said it to make it more dramatical. But other than that and the suicide thing, all I've said were true. So where are we going now?"

.

.

.

"Done!" said Ruka as he get the papers from the printer. "What do we do now?"

"We'll give that to them," Hotaru replied.

"How?"

"We'll fly," she said, smirking. "You can talk to animals right?"

"Oh. I get it now," the blonde said, scratching his head.

He walked towards the window and wailed. After a few seconds, loud flapping sound was heard. Right in front of them was an eagle, large as three cars combined.

"Come," said Ruka as he held out his hands to Hotaru. Instead of reaching out her hand, she just walked towards the eagles back and sat comfortably. "O-okay…" he sweatdropped.

"Wear this," Hotaru handed him a blue cap. The blonde put it in his head and in no time, he became invisible. "Thanks…" he said, blushing. The eagle flew up high rapidly above the clouds concealing them from people's view even though they are already invisible. The cap was made to make anyone wearing it invisible but can be seen by another who also wears the same cap.

.

.

.

Mikan and Natsume were walking towards the gates when an old man bumped into them. He had a blonde hair and a thick mustache. He was also wearing a cloak. "I believe this is yours?" the old man said in a somewhat husky yet friendly voice. He handed a brown envelop to Mikan who received it gratuitously. Natsume was eyeing him suspiciously. 'He looks like…'

"I'm sorry mister but it's not-," the brunette girl said but the old man was gone. "Where is he?"

The old man immediately wore the blue cap when Mikan held the documents. He ran towards the bushes and said, "She got it." The raven haired lady beside him smiled a little which made him blush, 'It's the first time I saw her smile. She's cute.'

The young lady seated Natsu in the bench beside the tall gates. Then she rummaged what's inside the envelope. She took out everything inside it. She gasped. Marriage contract, bio-data, identification cards, train tickets, gate passes and a large sum of money were inside. She saw her name and picture in it and Natsu too. "What are these? Who were-?"

"Don't think about that, I think that's what we need to leave this place," said Natsume. "And look," he showed her two golden rings. Those were wedding rings. "Wear it."

"B-b-bu-but w-w-wa-wait!" she stammered. "It's so fast. At least I can have a decent marriage proposal first right? I mean even though tha—"

"Stop blabbing," Natsu said as he knelt down in one knee and hold her hands.

"Wha-"

"It's been a week or so when I first saw you. You were about to jump over the cliff that time. Fortunately, I grabbed your hands. And I thought you were a total idiot, jumping off the cliff without any reason. Then you were kidnapped. I panic because I thought they would hurt you. But then, those kidnappers turned out to be my so-called friends. After that, you talked our way out of that ogre because you thought you owe your life to me 'cause I saved you. But you are wrong. You are the one who saved me. You made me realize some things I thought are impossible. You made me do things I didn't thought I could. I want to be your companion in searching for whatever it is you're searching for. I want to be with you forever. You are only mine and I'm only yours. So… please wear this ring as a symbol of my protection and …. Love." Natsume said sincerely. He stared right at Sakura's brown eyes.

"I- I… uh," Mikan was lost for words. She could not tear her eyes away from his.

"Want me to change my mind?" he asked, closing his face on hers which made the brunette blush. He quickly put the golden ring in her finger. He stood up and sat back at the bench. Natsume closed his eyes.

"That was a joke right? But anyways, thanks!" Mikan said, smiling sweetly.

'_Where did I get those lines? it's just a joke, isn't it? She really looked like her._' Natsume thought as he dozed off to sleep.

The brunette girl yawned and fell asleep as soon as she put the documents back in the envelope. Her head rested on Natsu's shoulders.

.

.

.

Back in the bushes, the raven haired lady was busy focusing her video camera on the couple on the bench while eating crabs. She was recording everything happening between the two. The blonde beside her heaved a sigh and just stared at her, unconsciously mesmerizing her beauty**.**

**~End of Chapter 8~**

Have a Happy and Fruitful New Year everyone!

:akima-yuki-chan


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to Nightmare!

**Obedience**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GA.

**Author's note:** I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and also those who keeps reading this. Thanks, you inspire me a lot! Sorry for taking me so long to update Obedience. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. On with the story...

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Nightmare**

"_Mikan," called her father. "Whatever happens, always know that your mother and I love you and we will always." He leaned closer to Mikan and kissed her forehead._

"_Mikan honey, take care of yourself, okay? We'll always watch after you. You'll never be alone," reminded my mother. She kissed me and hugged me tightly. Then, there was a loud booming sound. Slowly, my parents were fading away from me. I keep holding them but I just keep losing my grasp. What's happening? Mother! Father! Don't leave me!_

_All of a sudden, a shadow showed in front of me. It's holding a sword, pointed straight at my heart. "No matter where you go, I'll find you! I'll kill you just like what I did to your father!" it spoke, laughing. Its voice is terrifying. My heart beat faster. I can't breathe. I wanted to run but my body feels heavy. I feel numb. I was frozen, terrified. Its voice kept ringing in my ears. "I'll find you," it repeated. _

"_**I will find you!"**_

She opened her eyes. Her mind was still drenched in her nightmare. "Sakura?" the young man beside her called. His voice somehow woke her up to reality. "Huh? What?"

"You had a nightmare," he replied in a serious but concerned voice.

The brunette, still not in herself, remained silent. She's staring in an empty space. Drops of sweat were visible in her forehead. The man holding her was worried though he won't let it show.

The train stopped. This means they reached their destination. "Come on," he said. Since the young lady was still shaken from her dream, the raven haired man supported her. He held her hands and guided her out of the long rectangular high-speed metal transport.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, a hint of concern is in his voice.

She nodded.

"We'll eat first. After, we'll find a place to stay in. Let's go."

The two walked towards the busy street of Burmia, a marketplace. There, they found some stuff that they thought would be useful in their journey. Of course, they stopped at a diner where they ordered large amount of food. Natsume couldn't believe that the little lady he's with is such a big eater.

Having nowhere to sleep, since the hotels didn't accept them for unknown reasons, they just settled in a rather frail bench. They were in a somehow ancient-looking part of the town. The sun settled a few hours ago before they found this wary place. They didn't still know their whereabouts – the name of the kingdom.

Natsume had his arms around Mikan for the temperature dropped down several degrees from the time they stayed there. "You called me by my name," Mikan spoke, breaking the lingering silence. He didn't respond so she continued, "Back at the train, you said my name. It was the first time you know." The young man, still silent, just looked at the sky and sighed. _What is this I'm feeling?_ He thought.

Out of the blue, a feeble old lady appeared in front of them. "What are these young couple doing out here in the cold night?" she asked. Both of them didn't know what to say so neither replied. The old lady raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer. "We don't have a place to stay," said Natsume simply. "Oh I see. Come dear ones, follow me. It's dangerous outside. Come," she replied then walked towards the glued, creepy houses. Mikan submissively followed her, stunning Natsume by her actions.

Alas, they stopped in front of a somewhat resilient house with roof made of slates and walls from bricks. Before they could enter the house, a loud booming sound echoed. "Come inside. Fast!" the old woman said, alarmed. The two entered the house quickly with a look of curiosity on their faces.

Once inside, the old lady locked the door and settled into a large chair by the table. She motioned the couple to sit down too. However, before she spoke, footsteps were heard from the staircase. There appeared a beautiful blue-eyed lady. She has curly pink hair and stands about five to six feet tall – taller than Mikan. She has a questioning look on her face. "Don't worry. They are...harmless," the old woman told her.

Old age can be heard from her voice as she spoke, "I believe I haven't introduced myself to you yet. I am Ayaka Umenomiya and this girl is my granddaughter, Anna. And you are?"

"My name is Sakura Tsukino an—" Mikan said but was hastily cut off by the man beside her.

"It's Sakura Mori, actually. And I'm Natsu Mori, her husband."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry for the mistake. We're just newly married, you see," Mikan said.

"It's okay. It will take some time to get used to your new surname. I often do the same mistake when I married her grandfather," Ayaka replied, smiling. Anna was still silent, observing the couple in front of her.

The conversation was pleasant and more relaxed until...

"You shouldn't be here. You should've gone to another place instead," said Anna. She has a somber and concern look on her face.

"Why?" Natsume asked. He was eager to know the reason because he sensed danger the moment they entered the boundary of the kingdom – Shadow Kingdom. (Also known as Yuudai Kingdom)

Ayaka stayed still as her granddaughter talk. "It's not safe here. You should leave."

This time it's Mikan who asked. "Why? Why is it not safe?"

"It's becau-

A terrified scream was heard. Natsume was about to stand up to open the door to see what was happening but was stopped immediately by Ayaka.

"No! Please no!" pleaded by someone. It was a voice of a girl. A horrifying shriek echoed then there was silence.

"What was that?" Mikan asked, alarmed.

Ayaka who seems very tired in an instant, stood from her seat. "You better rest now. We'll explain tomorrow."

"My dear, show them their room." She told Anna.

They watched the old woman enter her room first before they move towards the stairs.

"Follow me," Anna uttered, looking exhausted too.

"There's one bed," Mikan stated even though Natsume could see it himself.

"Then?" Natsume said, smirking. Naughty thoughts forming on his mind.

"We can't sleep in the bed together," Mikan replied stating the obvious.

"Are you sure? I thought we're married."

"We're no- It's just a ploy."

"But still... I'm your husband," he said with a seductive smile. Mikan was wide-eyed at his actions. He walked towards her slowly. She moved backwards at the same time. _Oh my goodness, what am I gonna do? _She thought.

"You can't scream. You'll wake them. It's embarrassing," he noted as if reading her mind.

"H-hey N-natsu! You j-just c-can't- she stuttered.

Huge amusement was visible in his face. "Really, eh?" he replied, gesturing that he's taking off his shirt.

"Natsu!" she half-screamed while running away from him.

Natsume burst into laughter. It was the first time he did after a very long time. Mikan flushed. Butterflies filled her stomach. _So embarrassing!_ She thought. She caught herself staring at the laughing figure in front of her. It was indeed the first. The once tensed aura between them was lifted off by the sweet sound of his laughter. Little by little, they are becoming closer.

He stopped finding her staring at him. "What?"

"N-nothing."

"So what now?"

Mikan suddenly thought of something. "Why don't we play paper, scissors and stone?"

He looked at her like she was the dumbest person he ever known.

"Don't look at me like that," she said then whispered, "Like he has an idea—

"Fine," he replied then walked towards her.

They played the game she suggested. First round, scissors to paper; second, stone to paper; last, stone to paper. Mikan won. "I won! I'll have the bed!" she declared happily.

"You always use scissors," he complained.

"There's no rule saying I can't," she replied plainly. He just groaned and settled on the floor. He covered the floor with the blanket they bought on the flea market. Mikan tossed one pillow to him.

**15 minutes later,**

"It's cold," Natsume said out of the blue. He was freezing from the bitter cold. The heat inside of him was not enough to warm him up.

Mikan who was still awake was thinking if she was being cruel. She has a thick blanket to cover her body from the cold wind while the man on the floor hasn't. Her conscience won't stop running on her mind so...

"Come up here,"

"Huh?" he said, surprised that she's still awake.

"Come up here before I change my mind," she repeated.

He meekly climbed up the bed grabbing the opportunity she gave him.

"Thanks," he whispered. She smiled. Since the bed was just made for one large-sized person, there is not much room for them to move so freely. Mikan had her back on Natsume while Natsume's lying with his back on the bed. For some moments, they kept glancing on each other. But eventually they both fell asleep.

It was in the middle of the night when Natsume stirred from his slumber. His hand was on Mikan's arm since she was lying with her left side facing the bed. He immediately and slowly took off his hands on her but before he could completely do it, he felt she's cold. Something inside him urged him to embrace her close to him and cover her with his warmth.

Unconsciously, he drew her closer to him and wrapped her in his arms. Moments later, he drifted off to sleep.

**-End of Chapter 9-**

**:akima-yuki-chan**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost

**Obedience**

**:akima-yuki-chan**

**Chapter 10**

She stirred in her sleep, seeing the sun's already high up in the sky. Her hair was untidy, clothes disarrayed. She sat up looking aroung her. She was shortly confused by her surroungdings but was able to remember everything that's happened. She moved aside, not noticing that she's already on the edge of the bed, so she toppled down the floor. "Ow," she gasped as she rubbed her back. looking around, she had a good look on the things around her. The medium-sized room had a small table on the left of the bed with a matching chair. There were flowers on top. The floral curtains on the window was tied loosely. The door to the bathroom was slightly cracked open. There was a painting of a castle on the wall beside the door. Slowly she stood up. She tidied herself first before deciding to go down. On her way, she heard voices arguing. She peered on the where the voices were coming from.

"I'll do what I want-

"It's dangerous-

"I don't care-

"Well you should. You wife wi-"

Natsu and Anna were having a heated argument until Anna saw Mikan looking at them. She looked surprised. She glared at the man in front of her first before standing up and greeting Mikan. "I thought you're still asleep."

"Uh I just woke up. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Sorry," Mikan replied.

"No, it's okay. I think your husband wants to tell you something," she said then walked away.

Natsume was sitting steadily. She walked nervously towards him and sat on the opposite chair. "So is there really something you wa- "No," he cut off.

"You know you can tell m-"

"No,"

"Okay but y-

"I said no," he said harshly, slamming the table. He stared at nothing for about a minute. He stood up so sudden which made her bolt from the blue. Thus, she fell off her chair. "What is your problem, really?" Mikan bellowed while standing up. Natsume approached her immediately. He held her arm but she shook it off. "Your so hard to understand, one minute your caring, another minute and you want to throw me away. I'm just gonna ask if you've eaten and you.." she said stomping her feet before walking away. Natsume cursed. _What have I done?_ He thought.

The door slammed shut as Mikan walked out. "Why is he like that? I'm just asking him what he's problem and he bursted like that. He's pissed off but he shouldn't take it out on me. I'm so cross! But why am I cross? I shouldn't be." She complained while walking to nowhere.

She felt the place went cooler. The wind blew a little harsher. Her surroundings were dimmer. She stopped walking and observed her environs. The whole place was creepy. Even if it's still morning the sunlight seemed o not reached this part of the town. The houses and shops were too glued to each other. The small passageways found between the houses looked like no person has ever gone through it. The people walking in the street wore dark coats and most of them wore hats. Uneasiness crawled inside her. "I really should go back now," she whispered to herself.

She turned around only to find herself blocked by an uncanny old woman. "Little girl, are you lost? Come with me and we'll find your way back," the woman asked sending chills down her spine.

"No, I'm alright thank you," Mikan replied then turned away from her. Once again she was blocked by the spooky people wearing dark cloaks. They are all asking her to come with them and that they will help her. Out of fright, she ran away subconsciously to the dark passageway, hoping they would not come after her. After seconds of running, she stopped and caught her breath. _"Oh my, where am I now? I shouldn't have left the house. Natsu please help me," _she thought.

Out of the blue, she heard a crack. Then a bundle of voices followed. Her heart pounded hard. Her body tensed. The voices got louder and louder as it gets nearer to where she is. As she was about to run, two hands covered her mouth and pulled her. "Shush," the voice behind her whispered. She held her breath and stood still. Feeling this, her abductor relaxed a bit. Moments later, the voices faltered until it's gone. Her captor released her and apologized. He introduced his self as Rui. Rui has dark blue hair and a stormy pair of eyes. He wore white long sleeves paired with a brown vest and black pants. "What are you doing in this side of town? Didn't you know that it's dangerous here?" He politely asked. "I-I-I don't kn-n-now. I w-was j-just walking and I-" she stuttered. "It's not safe for a girl like you to walk around here. It's really risky if you try to go home now. Come with me," he said then took her hand.

They passed numerous spine-chilling shops and alleyways. Alas they stopped in front of a pub named _GetDrunk._ The pub looked small outside but inside it was a big having an upper floor. The people inside were busy drinking their beers and chatting with each other. They didn't notice Mikan and Rui passed in front of them. On the far side of the pub was a door. Rui opened it and led Mikan to yet another small passageway. They continued walking until Rui stopped again in front of a hoary door. He knocked three times then it opened by itself. "How are you Madam Shin?" he greeted as he entered. "We have a guest."

"Uhm hello," Mikan greeted timidly, looking around for the so-called Madam Shin. Before long, Madam Shin appeared in front of them wearing a dark blue dress with a moss green apron. She wore half-moon eyeglasses. She eyed the brunette carefully from head to toe, sending chills on her spine.

"Here, sit here," Rui told her and went towards Madam Shin. She immediately sat on the worn-out maroon sofa. Rui didn't notice her reaction but it didn't missed the old woman's eyes. The table in the middle was made of oak wood. On top of it was a lit candle, standing on a glass dish. There were cabinets around the house, each made of different kinds of wood and in various styles and sizes. The floor was covered in an ancient looking fitted carpet. The whole room smelled of incense.

Rui and the old lady talked silently in the kitchen. Mikan thought they are arguing about something because she heard rushed whispers. Shortly, Rui materialized in front of her with a smile. "We've decided. You can stay here until it's safe to go outside," he informed her. She thanked him and the old lady though Madam Shin stayed standing eyeing her. _'Whoever is this girl? There's something odd about her,'_ she thought.

.

.

.

Natsume walked to and fro the room. He was troubled. It's already dark outside and Mikan still hasn't gone home. Beside the door were Anna and her grandmother. "Whatever did you tell her?" Anna asked, arms-crossed. He just eyed her and resumed walking. "There's something that happened earlier that made the street more dangerous. The evil that's surrounding this place's stronger. She should not be out at this time, she might be killed," Ayaka stated matter-of-factly. "Granny's right. Who knows she might be dead at this moment or worse abducted," Anna added. Hearing this, Natsume stopped walking and with a heavy sigh, he ran away, out in the dark street. _'No she can't die, I won't permit it'_ he thought.

.

.

.

"What are you staring at?" a certain blonde guy asked. He peered at the computer screen and saw at a picture of a boy with dark blue hair. "Who is he? Why are you looking at him?" he asked again. "The prince…" The raven-haired girl whispered. "This is bad, really bad."

**~End of Chapter 10~**


	11. Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?

**Obedience**

:akima-yuki-chan

**Author's Notes:** Hello! As you wish, here's the next chapter. I don't know if you'll like this but I hope you still read it. Please keep supporting me till the end. Thanks for your reviews and follows! Lots of love! Ciao!

**Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?**

The once brightly lit street was now as dark as the clouds above. The only things that enables one to see the surroundings were the two lamp post about a half kilometer away from each. The place echoed a ghostly silence and the soft wind gave an aching coldness. Hands in his pocket, Natsume walked cautiously along the empty road. He kept himself alert for whatever that may approach or attack him. He didn't even bother the chilliness around him. For a fire alice gifted like him, the cold is never a problem. However, his mind was still focused with Mikan. He blamed himself for letting Mikan be lost in the foreign place. He could not bring himself to think that Mikan might be in danger right now because of his carelessness. If that will ever happen, he won't forgive himself. He searched every small passageway he saw warily but he has found nothing.

After about an hour, he reached a rather odd-looking area. It was surrounded by bushes and vines. The ground was covered by a round dartboard-like carpet. It was full of mud and dried leaves that if you're not cautious enough, you wouldn't notice have notice it. With his very keen eyes, Natsume didn't miss seeing the suspicious ground. Instinctively, he immediately moved backwards to avoid stepping on it but he was too late, he has already set foot on the carpet. He cursed at himself for being so careless.

Just as he thought, a group of five men appeared out of nowhere in front of him. They surrounded him, ready to attack at any moment. Natsume eyed each one of them carefully from left to right. The first man has blue hair and black eyes. He wore baggy pants and black sweatshirt which was torn on its left sleeve. The second of them wore black pants and a navy blue shirt. He has the same blue hair like the first one. The third one had a red tee and a red bandana on his hair. The fourth man wore a fitted white tee and has black hair and round eyes. The fifth one who looked the same age as Natsume had a green sweatshirt to cover his upper body and was wearing eyeglasses. He has large brown eyes and dirty blond hair which stays flat on his head with bangs swaying to the right. Oddly, he's the only one who seemed to observe him. The others had a blank but fierce look on their faces.

Slowly, he moved forward to the inner part of the carpeted ground which gave the group a chance to surround him completely. '_Looks like they're trying to lure me to the middle,_' he thought. He then tried to kick the first man but he failed. He punched the third on his stomach but his fist just went right through him. He was confused by this. He tried again and again to hit and strike all of them but all his blows just missed or rather went right through them. 'Impossible. I'm sure I hit them all but my hand just passed through. Does this mean…?' he thought. What he missed though, was that one of them wasn't cooperating. He just stared at Natsume and the other four men fighting.

Seeing his chance since Natsume has is back on him, he pushed Natsume in the middle of the carpeted ground. Natsume, taken aback, stumbled on the ground right into the "bull's eye "part of the carpet. In an instant, a cage fell down right to where he was, confining him to its limited space. "What's this?" he asked, grabbing the bars of the cage. He glared at the man with eyeglasses. Gradually, the four other men he fought with vanished. The only one remained was the young man in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked, furious. The young man stared at him for a while before walking towards him.

As he was about to speak, someone stopped him. "Don't. Don't talk to him. He might be the palace's spy," said a man with gray hair. "But he doesn't look like he lives here," the man with eyeglasses whispered back. The gray-haired man eyed Natsume suspiciously, as if making sure that he is not a spy.

"You're not from here, are you?" he raucously asked.

Natsume hesitatingly answered, "No. I recently migrated here with my wife."

Gray-haired man carefully watched his reaction and his way of answering his question. After hearing his answer, hi pursed his lips, cleared his throat, slowly turned around and walked towards the man with the eyeglasses. He raised an eyebrow as the gray-haired man approached him. "He's not a spy," he plainly said.

"Then what are we going to do with him?"

"No idea. We must asked everyone first,"

"Why? Why don't we just let him go?"

"You know we can't do that. He's seen you do your illusions. Who knows he might go and tell that to everyone," the gray man said matter-of-factly. The four-eyed man was about to reply but soon changed his mind so he just kept his mouth shut.

Natsume listened carefully to their conversation. A slight grin appeared on his face but it soon faltered when the conversation of the two ended. The four-eyed man sluggishly walked towards him. "Uuh sorry, I know you want to go but we can't let you. You have to come with us. But first I'll make sure you won't -" he said but was cut off shortly by Natsume. "Escape? It's not in my mind. I'll come with you." Sighing, he moved his hands upward then the cage magically vanished in thin air. He didn't bother tying his prisoner's hands because for some reason, he seemed to trust the man.

Natsume who followed closely behind, observed his surroundings carefully. He memorized every details of the place and the people he encountered. They went straight ahead the darker part of the hidden area, behind the thick bushes. The four-eyed man led him in a somewhat deserted place. Right in front of them was a very tall tree which barks looks like it's about to peel off. The four-eyes man whispered something in the tree and mystically, a huge door appeared. He looked back at Natsume before opening the door. "By the way, Yu.. Yu Tobita," he uttered before a blinding light engulfed them.

.

.

.

Mikan stared blankly at the ceiling of her new temporary room. She was in deep thought. 'Will he worry about me? Is he searching for me now? What if he does and something bad happens to him? Oh my goodness, I don't want anything to happen to him. Please God, let him be safe,' she thought. All of a sudden, a blinding light consumed her. Once again, she was caught in a trance.

"_Miiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaan!" a faint shout called to her. She looked all around her but she found none. The voice shouted again a little fainter. Mikan looked desperately for the voice's owner but she still saw no one. Then a door appeared out of the darkness. She ran towards it but as she seems to get near to it, the door moves back, away from her. She kept hearing her name and the voice, she presumed, was coming behind the door. _

"_Miiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

"_Goooooooooooooooo!"_

"_Leeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaave!"_

_It kept shouting in an eerie voice. Mikan ran and ran until all her energy left her. She stopped, knelt down and gasped for air. The door seemed so close but so far from her. She reached out for the door and surprisingly she managed to grab the knob and turn it. The door opened emanating strong light and inside it a shadowy figure of a woman with long hair could be faintly seen. The voice came from her. Mikan tried to crawl her way inside to reach the woman but she couldn't move. She was frozen. Mikan called the figure, "Mom! Mom!" But the it just slowly fades from sight. "…..not safe….here…." she heard the figure she called 'mom' say. She watched it helplessly falter in the blinding light, tears brimming from her eyes._

She awoken from the trance, not knowing if she rather wished it didn't happen or be thankful it did. However, her mom's last words kept ringing on her mind. "Not safe here…" she uttered. 'Why isn't it safe? What did she want to tell me?' she thought to herself. Before she could think of anymore than that, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. One thing she was sure of though, her parents were watching over her.

.

.

.

At the tiny space in the window, in the darkness, the glinting stormy gray orbs of certain someone stares keenly at the sleeping figure of a young brunette lady in the bed. "She's beautiful…I think I….."

**~End of Chapter 11~**


	12. Chapter 12: Secret

**Obedience**

**Chapter 12: Secret**

**Author's note: Thanks for the continued support guys! Enjoy reading minna! **

.

.

.

Natsume stares at the people surrounding him. He is furious at them because they unknowingly stopped him from searching for his disguised wife, Mikan. But at the back of his mind, he is curious at the same time, about who they are and their reason of hiding in this kind of place.

The four-eyed guy who introduced himself as Yu Tobita explained to him that the place was a refuge for all alice users in the whole kingdom. The refuge looked like a huge camp site with several large tents. Everyone had a phoenix-like symbol printed on their clothes. The phoenix was encircling or rather protecting a small red dragon in the middle. He wonders what it meant. A red dragon is the Hyuuga kingdom's symbol.

"We got that from the myth. You know, about the dragon and the phoenix," says someone from behind, as if reading his mind. He looks at him and furrows.

"I'm Koko by the way. I can read minds. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read yours. Can't help it," he explains.

"What myth?" Natsume asks ignoring what he said.

"You don't know? Fine. I'll tell you," Koko replies. He finds a good seat beside him and starts his story.

"Long long time ago, there was this lone man with a dragon. This man doesn't know anyone else other than his companion. After years of travel, he settled in this particular place called Datalian. The said place was always visited by a malevolent group of men. They were all powerful because of the gift/alice they possess. They destroy the village every now and then. The people seeing him with the dragon immediately asked his help. They begged him to keep the evil group from destroying their little village. Seeing how pitiful their condition was, he agreed. Anyways, he has a fire alice and a dragon is with him so there is nothing to fear. The evil group came as expected. The man, who was later called Hyuri, fought them and managed to keep them away from the village. The people were so happy that they made Hyuri their ruler. The village grew bigger and prosperous until it can be called a kingdom. It actually became the most prosperous one out of the five major kingdoms.'

"One day, a beautiful girl came in the kingdom. Her eyes were cold and lifeless. She stopped in front of the palace gate and collapsed. Hyuri, being kind-hearted, took her in. The girl then awakens and introduced herself as Sakura. The only thing she knew was that she has no place to go. Hyuri let her stay in the palace. Times passed and the two fell in love with each other. However, before Hyuri was able to propose to her, Sakura vanished. No one knew how, when and why she left."

"Koko, come here for a while," someone calls not too far away.

"Uh-oh, I got to go. I'll continue later…" Koko says and winks.

Natsume keep silent. The myth was familiar to him but he just could not remember when he heard it. He is in deep thought so he didn't notice when a meal is served in front of him. He doesn't feel hungry but he ate the meal anyways.

Moments later, Koko came back. He greeted him warmly like he hadn't met Natsume a while ago. Natsume looks at him and stares back on the floor. "So shall I start?" Koko asks and resumed his story.

"So where was I? Oh yes. The girl left right? Hyuri became sad. It was his first time falling in love and the first time he had a broken heart. Almost every day he rides his dragon to search for Sakura but he fails every time.

I'll skip some parts okay? So uhh one day, one of the major kingdoms ambushed Hyuri's or the so-called fire kingdom. Most of the people were hurt and many died. Hyuri was gravely enraged so he then attacked the Dark Kingdom. A huge war set out between the two kingdoms.

Do you know who's being defeated? To the people's astonishment, it was the fire kingdom. When Hyuri was on the brink of dying and the kingdom was on the verge of defeat, a girl with a phoenix sitting on her shoulder came. She emits infinite light. Everything on her path went back to normal. The mysterious girl went between Hyuri and the other kingdom's king. She closed her eyes, raised her arms and let the phoenix flew all over the place. The phoenix released a red-orange powder and everything it touches healed and went back to its normal state. Even the people healed their wounds. The dark sky turned blue once again. But the oddest thing that had happened was that the enemy's alice were gone.

"The girl approached Hyuri and to his utter surprise, she was Sakura. She kissed him and vanished once again together with the phoenix. The dark kingdom was defeated and they never fought with the fire kingdom again. From then on everyone lived happy ever after. No one knew what happened to Sakura. Hyuri was never seen sad. And after that war, he made that symbol himself as a mark of hope for everyone.'

"I know I'm a lame story teller but yeah that's it. Everyone knows it even the kids. Now at least you know what the symbol means," told Koko.

Yu approached the two and told them that it's bed time. He hands Natsume a blue sleeping bag. "Sorry you can't sleep inside the tent for now. Please understand," Yu apologizes. But before he leave he whispers, "It's not really the whole story. There are many version of it. No one knows what the real one is."

_I thought I'm a prisoner here but why was no one looking after me_? He thought. Natsume fixes his sleeping bag and lies down to sleep. _'How long am I going to stay here? Please, let her be safe. Sakura, where are you?'_

.

.

.

"It's really a delicious breakfast Madam Shin, thank you," Mikan compliments Madam Shin. The old lady just stares at her and continue eating her meal. Rui smiles at her.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asks suddenly. Mikan thought for a while.

"I'm going back to my place. Everyone might be worrying about me now," she says.

"No you can't…" he purses his lips, suddenly looking serious.

"Why? It's already morning so I guess it's not dangerous anymore," she states.

"You can't. There is a rebellion going on, the palace guards were patrolling day and night, they would catch anyone on sight, rebel or not." He reason out.

"But what if—"

"Just stay here and don't leave this place."

She straightened her back and dejectedly said, "Okay." This earned a raised eyebrow from madam Shin who secretly observes her. A mischievous thought crosses her mind. "Sakura, can you please go to your room for a while?," she asks. "Why is it Madam Shin?" Mikan answers with a question. "Just go," she orders. And so Mikan says "sure" and stands up with a start. She immediately walk towards the stairs and up she go. That confirmed what the old lady has in mind. However, Rui didn't notice this peculiar action. He just thought that Mikan's being polite and obedient since she's in another's house.

"Why did you do that?" Rui asks.

"I want to talk to you," she says. Rui stays silent so she continue.

"How long are you going to stay here? How long are you going to hide from your father? I know you're angry with your father but you can't escape your destiny, you can't stay here forever. You have to go back."

He looks in the distant and says, "I know that and I understand. I just want to think things over. I'll go back but not now."

"If not now then when my child? You have to go soon."

"Fine but give me a few days. I just want to make sure you're safe here."

"Is it really me or are you talking about the new girl?" she inquired with a slight mock in her voice.

"I like her,"

"You've just met her last night," points out Madam Shin.

"I know but—"

"Don't let her be a hindrance to your plans Rui,"

"I'm going to my room," he says, dismissing their topic. The old woman watches him climbed the stairs and then went to Mikan's room.

"Sakura…" Madam Shin called, walking towards the girl.

"Yes?" answered Mikan. She is sitting on her bed.

"I know your secret,"

"What secret? I-I don't have a secret," she asked. Her heart thumped fast. _'Oh my! Does she know my gift?'_

"Don't deny it my dear. Everyone has their own secrets. It just so happens that I know yours," she gave her a creepy smile.

"I don't know w-what your t-talking about," she denies. Her body starts trembling a little.

"You know what I'm talking about. Stand," she directed. Immediately, Mikan straightens her back and stands up. Her heart thumps faster.

"Jump and don't stop," she orders and Mikan jumps like what she commanded.

"Now tell me, are you still going to deny that secret of yours?"

"No. But what does this mean to you? Why are you doing this?"

"Nothing. I just find it amusing. Okay, stop." She says. Mikan stop jumping and stumbles down on her feet. She is sweating and catching her breath.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Mikan pleaded.

"Don't worry. It's out little secret," she replied and with that, she went out of the room.

'_What am I going to do now?'Natsu where are you?'_

.

.

.

"We have to help them," says a blonde young man.

"Not yet," the girl beside him answered.

"So you'll just let your best friend be trapped like that? Well I want to help mine and for God's sake, he's the prince!"

Hotaru looks at the blonde lad like he is the dumbest person she ever met. "Did I say that?"

Ruka just heaved a sigh and sits on a chair beside the raven-haired girl.

"We'll help them but not yet. For now, we need to watch over them carefully," she says then clicks something on the computer. The screen changes from Mikan to Natsume's environment. The lad beside her is visibly amazed. "How come you-?"

"I have gadgets," she says matter-of-factly and resume eating her crabs.

'_Be careful Mikan,'_ she thought.

'_Be careful Natsume,'_ he thought.

_**~End of Chapter 12~**_

_**Preview to Chapter 13:**_

**_Mikan runs as fast as she could, hoping that they won't catch her. She's afraid that if they do, they'll put her to jail just like what Rui told her. She continue running till she reach a rather peculiar place. In front of her is the most odd and haunted looking house she'd ever seen. Chills run down her spines. Ghosts. She thinks there are ghosts inside. just the thought makes her knees tremble. Then she sees a light in one of the windows. As much as she wants to run from the place, she cannot make herself walk away. So she walk towards the door and twists the knob slowly. Surprisingly, it is open. The light she saw a while ago, appears in front of her then vanishes and appears again a little to far from her. Unconsciously, she follows it. She reaches a small room. By the light of the moon, she manages to see her surroundings. There, at the corner of the room, is a sleeping form of a gray-haired child_**_****__._


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

**Obedience**

**Author's note: **Sorry for taking me too long to update. Promise I'll make it up to you on Christmas vacation. Anyways, here's a new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy reading this!

**P.S. **Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and just for taking time reading this. :)

**P.P.S. **Special thanks to xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Vegie-1526, keroNya, Silent Vanilla, ejo, xxxBloodyAngelSakuraxxx, Saikono-san, invisibleflowers, Violet Spirit, GAKUENALICEROCKS, naysumeslover, Odd romance, Camzace. .hime, Emmoria, xxPaintingRealityxx, Msdgirl, Shade Sakura Knight, CrimsonKuroNeko-chan and Milky Angel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA**.**

**Chapter 13: Lost and Found**

A certain brunette girl stares intently out the window, looking over at the darkening horizon. She is thinking of a plan on how to get out of the place she's staying. Sure, she's thankful to Rui for saving her and for Madam Shin for letting her stay in her inn but she has to go back. She knows she has to. She thinks Madam Shin doesn't like her much and that she could persuade her to let her go. On the other hand, there's Rui, he's kind for leading her here but is he kind enough to let her go? By the looks he gave her last night, she is sure that he won't permit her to leave this place. That means, her only chance is the old lady. She quickly stands up and hurries towards the door.

Mikan peeks outside the door, looking for the shadow of Rui. He doesn't seem to be home yet so she quickly steps out of her room. She remembers that Rui went out to go somewhere only they know and he'll be back after twilight. There's not much time left so she resumes her plan without second thought. She carefully walks down the stairs. Once on the first floor, she looks around for Madam Shin. She's nowhere. She decided to check her room so she goes upstairs again.

She knocks on the door thrice. For a moment no one answered but as she is going to go back to her room, she hears the old lady's voice. "Come in,"

She opens the door slowly. It's her first time to be in the Madam's room so she's really really really nervous. The room is painted violet – the walls, the curtains, table cloth. Almost everything is covered in violet. There is a table and a bookshelf across the bed on the middle part of the room. There are cabinets and other furniture flat on the wall. The old lady is sitting on a rocking chair beside her bed. She has a distant look in her eyes. Mikan walks towards her, just enough to see the old lady's face.

"I know you want to go," Madam Shin begins to speak, surprising Mikan. But what surprised her more are the old lady's next words. "You can." '_Does this mean she actually wants me to go?'_ Mikan thought. Madam Shin stands up and walks towards the window. Aside from Hotaru, she's the only one who knows about her secret - that makes her even more afraid of her. She gently puts her hand along the window's railing. "I see no reason for stopping you."

"I…I d—"she starts saying but is interrupted by the old woman.

"Go now before it's too late. I'm sure the brat won't let you go so I'm letting you," she says.

With that the brunette straightens up, turns around and walks towards the door. "Thank you," she utters before completely walking out.

The brunette walks briskly but quietly around the empty dark street. She managed to escape from the walls of the safe pub. She wonders what Rui's reaction will be when he finds out she's gone. She really thought that the madam resents her for unknown reasons so she was really astounded when she permitted her to go.

It's been two hours since she left. Two long hours of walking without direction. A couple of hours of taking note of her environment. The houses in this part of the kingdom looks almost alike. Each is made of wood with a brick A-roof. Each looks like they will break down any minute. There are very few bushes and no trees. the road is full of trash and other stinking objects. the people dressed like they've never changed clothes for decades. They look pale, creepy and lonely or more like...afraid.

The moon already took over the sky. The wind becomes colder than before. The nocturnal people are also starting to appear one by one. This makes Mikan's heart thumped faster. She's afraid of these creepy people more than a ghost. She also knows that at this time of the day, the guards are strolling around every corner of the city. The old lady warned her also to keep out of sight of any people especially the guards for she will surely be put into danger. Surely, the old woman doesn't like her but she does not want her to be killed also. She's not that cruel.

A little later, Mikan hears the synchronized footsteps of the guards near her. She stumbles to find a place to hide but she's too late, one of the guards already saw her. "There's a girl!" one of them shouts. Her heart beats faster than ever. She looks at them and she can see that they are nearing her. 'Mikan hide, hide yourself!' she tells herself but she can't even move an inch. Her knees trembles. She feels weak. Very weak.

But she shakes that off herself. She knows she needs to be strong. If she doesn't, there's no way she'll find her way back to Natsu. 'Run! Mikan run!' she tells herself determined. Slowly she begins to move and eventually run as fast as she could. She keeps herself from looking back because if she does, she'll just feel weak again.

Mikan runs fast, pushing herself to the limit, hoping that they won't catch her. She's afraid that if they do, they'll put her to jail just like what Rui told her. Fortunately, she lost the guards. She stops for a while to catch her breath.

She looks around her and finds herself in a rather peculiar place. In front of her is the most odd and haunted looking house she'd ever seen. Chills run down her spines. Ghosts. She thinks there are ghosts inside. Just the thought makes her knees tremble but not as much as earlier. Then she sees a light in one of the windows. As much as she wants to run from the place, she cannot make herself walk away. She walks towards the door and twists the knob slowly. Surprisingly, it is open. The light she saw a while ago, appears in front of her then vanishes and appears again a little too far from her. Unconsciously, she follows it. She reaches a small room. By the light of the moon, she manages to see her surroundings. There, at the corner of the room, is a sleeping form of a gray-haired child.

She walks toward the child, not taking her eyes out of him. He's deeply sleeping. She kneels down and touches the little boy's cheek. He's cold. Mikan hurriedly carries him on her arms, hoping that somehow she can keep the boy warm.

She stares at his features. His face is gentle and innocent but there's a touch of loneliness to it. She wonders what the little child doing in the abandoned house and where his parents were. Worry quickly slithers on her mind.

She stands up with the child and carries him towards the single bed beside them. She puts him down and lies on the bed beside him. The child looks peaceful; it makes her problems go away. However, it still doesn't take off her mind how she misses her fake husband. Even though they always fight and never agree on one thing, she cares for him a lot. She likes seeing his face. She likes being with him more than anyone else.

Deeply thinking about what she will do tomorrow, she unconsciously falls asleep, embracing the gray-haired child.

.

.

.

The brown-eyed girl wakes up with something poking at her cheeks. She stirs from her deep slumber. She yawns, blinks and then looks at the thing poking her. She is very much surprised when she sees a pair of stunning blue orbs looking right at her. She immediately sits up. "You're awake," she remarks.

The boy just continues to look at her as if deciphering who she is. Then he suddenly touches her cheeks with his hands. "Ma…ma," he mumbles which greatly shock Mikan. "Mama," the boy says once again and hugs her longingly. She doesn't know what to say to him. She is completely taken aback by his words and actions. A part of her wants to tell the child that she's not his mother but just thinking about what his reaction would be, she quickly dismissed the idea. Having nothing else to do, she hugs the child back, making him feel her care for him.

.

.

.

Holding hands with her newfound son, she finds her way through the street brightly lit by the morning sun. Each person she passes by seems more friendly and unmindful than those people at night. It seems like this place is a different dimension – safer dimension. She carefully chooses her way back to Anna's house. She recalls whatever she can that might bring her back there.

"Mama…" the little boy says, stopping from his tracks. Mikan kneels down in front of him. "What is it -" She starts asking but took a halt suddenly remembering that she hadn't asked for his name yet. She is about to ask him but then stopped because she thought she might disappoint the child for not knowing his name. Looking at him, a very small name plate catches her eyes. She looks at it closely. There, the name "Youichi" is imprinted on him. She smiles for she knows now what to call him.

"Is there a problem Youichi?" she asks. The boy lifts his arms, gesturing that he wants her to carry him. Mikan realizes fast that Youichi's tired from walking. So she carries him all the way. Passing through some corners and several stores, finally Mikan finds a very familiar place. The houses lined up with little spaces between them. The road is cleaner than that of the others. She sees also the bench she and Natsu sat on when they came to the place. Definitely this road leads to Anna's residence. Mikan heaves a sigh. "Finally, I'll finally see him…Finally…"

.

.

.

"Okay, we'll let you off now," says a certain four-eyed lad, smiling. This earns a raised eyebrow from Natsume. He really thought that he would stay at the refuge for a few more days but it had just been two days. "I know you're in search for someone," says Yu. "His wife, actually." Koko added. Yu turns wide-eyed with what he heard. He thought he was just kidding around when Natsume said he's finding his wife. Yu clears his throat and speaks, "Well, in that case, I don't see any reason for you to stay here longer. You need to find her. But in any case, you're welcome to come back here."

With that, Natsume stands up and for the first time in his life, bows to say goodbye.

.

.

.

"Knock, knock!"

The door slowly opens up. A pink strand of hair is visible. "Anna-chan! I'm back!" greeted Mikan. The door opens wide suddenly, revealing the shock face of a pink-haired girl. She hugs Mikan abruptly without noticing the child she's carrying at the moment. "Sakura-chan! I'm so worried about you!" she says with tears in her eyes.

She pulls away and sees Youichi. She looks at Mikan then to the child then back to Mikan. "W-who is he?" she asks. Mikan is about to answer when Anna interrupts her. "We should go inside first," she suggests and takes Mikan's free hand.

.

"I-I didn't know you have a son…" Anna says, still astounded.

"It's ,uh, complicated… but in any ways, he's my son," confirms Mikan, taking full responsibility of the child. Sure, she didn't know anything about the little boy but she promised herself from the moment he called her "Mama", that she'll take care of him no matter what happens. "By the way, Anna-chan. Where's Natsu?" she asks, worry and excitement are present in her voice.

Anna, on the other hand, has a grim expression. "He's not here…" she whispers, loud enough for Mikan to hear her words.

"What do you mean not here?"

"He—he searched for you the night you were gone. Until now he hasn't come back yet."

"This can't be…"

Mikan feels scared all of a sudden. _'What if they caught him? What shall I do?' _Tears threaten to come out her eyes. She hugs Youichi tighter to feel secured. The child maintains a blank expression, not knowing what is happening around him. _'Natsu… Where are you?'_

.

.

.

Natsume searched every places he found but still he failed to find her. Frustrated, he decided to go back to Ayaka's house to formally bid goodbye to them. He normally wouldn't do that - think about other people- but when he met the brunette, he sort of changed, unknowingly. He will search for Mikan. HE will do whatever it takes to find her. With that, he started his way back to the Umenomiya's residence.

.

.

.

"Ruka, get ready. We're going to help them." A certain raven-haired girl said with a stoic expression on her face. The blonde beside him, hastily followed her somewhat orders. He is somehow glad that they'll finally take actions and not just sit in the lab room. Finally, he can help his friend.

"_Mikan, wait for me."_

"_Natsume, wait for me."_

_**~`End of chapter 13~**_

_**Preview for Chapter 14:**_

_**Rui slams the door shut. "Where is she?! Tell me where is she!" he demanded. Madam Shin struggles to keep a blank expression. The lad in front of her is now losing control of himself. Now, she's having doubts of letting the brunette go. It seems that Rui is attached to the girl more than what she expected. If this continues, she's afraid Rui might go back to his evil self. Boom! The tables and chairs were thrown against the wall. "I'll find her… And once I do, I'll bring her back and never let her go." Rui says, fading out of sight. The old lady silently wishes that Rui won't do any harm to others and that Sakura will be safe wherever she is.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

**Obedience**

**Author's note:** Here's a long chapter for everyone. I enjoyed writing this so I hope you like it. I'll try to see if I would reach my quota before I update again. Anyways, Happy Holidays!

**P.S.** Thank you for your continued support everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GA. But I do own the story and some of the characters here.

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What is this place?" Ruka asks but the girl beside him just ignores him. He and Hotaru are in somewhere only she knows.

The place is full of enchantments. The trees are all colorful, changing from green to yellow to red. The road, well, it is made of bricks. There are houses but they are distant from each other. These dwellings are made up of special woods from the trees in a particular forest. The wind is not too cold and not too hot either. If only Ruka knows this place, he would think that this is a nice place to go for a stroll with his special one.

The blonde man is too enthralled by his thoughts so he didn't notice when the raven-haired girl beside him stopped in her tracks. He only halted when he bumped onto a hard surface. "We're here," Hotaru says gazing at the two-storey house in front of her. Ruka rubs his head and stares at the abode in front. Suddenly, the door opens wide as if inviting them to come in. Hotaru walks past him and enters the house.

"Elrina?" the young lady called. "Are you here?" _Silence. _No one seems to be home right now.

"Elrina? She's a fairy isn't she?" asks the blonde lad.

"Yes," Hotaru answers.

"Then that means we're in Flyte, fairy's hometown?" Ruka realizes. The raven-haired lady looks at him as if he is dumbest person in the world. He gulps and just keep his mouth shut. _'How slow of me for not realizing where we are,"_ he thought.

The two searches the place for a while and when they are sure that there's no one inside, they finally decided to go.

As they go out of Elrina's residence, they are greeted by the lady's fairy godmother Odette. The raven-haired lass brighten up a bit seeing her godmother. "Is that you Hotaru? What are you doing here?" Odette asks, smiling. She wears a cream dress and a hibiscus coronet on her head which greatly emphasizes her beautiful blonde hair.

"We're looking for Fairy Elrina. Do you know where she is?" she asks.

The blonde fairy touches her chin, thinking and then says, "Well you can't find her here. She went out last two days and hasn't come back since. Why don't you go look at pubs? She likes drinking so she can be there. The nearest one here is in the Giant's Village."

"Thank you. It's a really great help to us," she replies and starts walking. Ruka follows her behind. However, before they could get far, she turns around and asks again, "Odette, in some ways, is it possible for a fairy to take back her gifts?"

There is a long silence between them. It seems like the air grew thicker and colder. Ruka attentively listens to them. Hotaru patiently waits for her godmother's answer. Finally…

"No," she answers with a gloom expression on her face and turns away.

.

.

.

A certain blue-haired man is cheerfully humming a happy tune while walking on the busy market street. He wasn't able to come back home last night as he promised Mikan. Her father didn't allow him to go so he stayed there for the night. However, this just made him more enthusiastic about going back to the Old lady's pub. He is too eager to see the young brunette lady again. He doesn't know why but he feels attached to her or rather he's interested in her – very interested.

After leaving his father's house, he went straight to a department store to buy a small bear. He really feels glad and more relax when he met the brunette. Moreover, it is his first time giving something to someone so he is very excited and at the same time, nervous. He walks joyfully back to the secluded part of the kingdom; back to the pub.

.

.

.

"You're back. Welcome home, Natsu!" greets a pink-haired girl, clasping her hands together, to the young man who just entered the door. It's about 7 am in the morning. The sun is already shining brightly upon the whole kingdom. Natsume stayed somewhere for the night because it's dangerous to wander off the street in the dark so he is only able to get back in the morning.

"You look happy, Anna-san," he comments, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course, I am. You're back so I should be happy," she smiles. "Anyways, you should go and rest in your room now. Go,go,go," she adds then pushes the stunned lad towards the stairs. _'Really, what is she doing?'_ he thought.

Giving up, Natsume walks to his room. As he is about to open the door, his fake wife crosses his mind. He pictures her smiling across the room when he enters it. But he knows it won't happen because she's still missing. Little did he know that the person he's looking for is in a deep slumber on his bed.

.

.

.

Her short hair is still orderly and there's a fixed expression on her face as they flew across the lands in her yellow scooter. The young lad is nervously and tightly holding her waist for support for he is afraid he might fall off his seat. They both agreed that they'd use the lady's scooter as transportation instead of the huge eagle. The girl argued that they can't use the eagle because it can attract more attention than by using the scooter.

Ruka is secretly enjoying the fragrant smell of the lass in front of him. This ride in her scooter is one of his unforgettable moments indeed for some reasons: 1) It's one of the times that Hotaru doesn't glare at him (for he's at the back of course); 2) It's the only time he can get close, literally, to her; 3) He can think freely about things without her noticing it and; 4) His heart thumps faster than usual.

After 2 hours of riding, they stop at a small restaurant to take a break. Hotaru parks at somewhere near the glass window so they can look after it even if they're inside. Hotaru and Ruka then walks in.

The restaurant looks normal except that it's painted green outside and a lot greener inside. The chairs and tables are in circular form. There are flower ornaments everywhere. The people inside are about the same height- 3-inch smaller than Hotaru. The girls are wearing the same dresses but in different colors – yellow, pink, red, blue and violet. The boys are also wearing the same green clothes – tunic, belt, hat and flat soled shoes. One thing in common to all of them is their long-pointed ears.

"Welcome to Bistro Elven!" greeted two green-dressed people as they enter the restaurant. Ruka bows to them as a greeting but Hotaru ignores them completely. They don't mind anyways. Hotaru finds a vacant table near the window, just exactly across the parked scooter. She seats there gracefully. She promptly takes out her laptop from her and clicks it open. Ruka just stares at her intently while holding the menu book. For the first time, he notices Hotaru's troubled face. He suddenly realizes that the reason why the girl in front of him is disturbingly quiet is because of what the fairy told them earlier – something about removing a gift. _'Now that I think of it, why does Hotaru wants to know about that? What sane person would want to remove his gift? Not all people can have that. And is this thing relevant to our quest?'_ he thought.

"Ahem!" he clears his throat to catch her attention but she remains unfazed. Then a group of musicians begins singing to them. "Whoah, your voices are good," he compliments but is distracted when he thought Hotaru might fire something at them for disturbing her – she hates noise. He looks at her and sees that she's still completely focused on her laptop. _'What's on her mind? Not even the noise can distract her,'_ he silently asks himself.

Ruka orders their food and just silently stares at her. He thinks it's safe to look at her openly since she seems so into what she's doing. Then she heaves a deep sigh and smiles. This made Ruka catch his breath. His heart beats fast. "_Her smile…is so breathtaking."_

"They're safe…"

"Oh… That's good,"

"We can take a break for a while then we'll resume searching for Elrina,"

Hotaru seems to be in good mood so he asks, "Are we still going to search for her?"

"…yes."

"Why?"

"Because… She can help us,"

"About removing a gift? I thought Fairies can't do that?"

"Yes, but I'm still hoping…"

"Why don't we just go to where they are?"

She takes a deep breath and says, "It's not yet the time."

Then she adds, "We'll go rescue them when the time comes… for now this is the thing we can do. Just trust me, Ruka."

With that, they return back to their normal state – keeping silent.

.

.

.

"Sakura! I'm back!" he greets merrily as he enter the pub. He looks straight at the red sofa where she usually sits but finds no one. "Sakura?" he calls.

"Oh you're back Rui-san," welcomed Madam Shin, coming out of the kitchen.

"Where is Sakura?" he asks her keenly.

The old lady looks over him to scan the room and suggests, "Why don't you go look in her room? Maybe she's still there. She looked bored last night."

Rui runs towards the stairs and thoroughly searches her room but again he finds no one. He then goes to the old lady's room and to his but she's nowhere in sight.

"Is she not there?" inquires Madam Shin innocently. _'I'm sorry, Rui-san.'_

"I'm going to look for her outside," he says and with that he races towards the door.

A few minutes later…

Rui slams the door shut. Smokes are starting to form from his feet. "Where is she?! Tell me where she is!" he demanded. Madam Shin struggles to keep a blank expression. The lad in front of her is now losing control of himself. Now, she's having doubts of letting the brunette go. It seems that Rui is attached to the girl more than what she expected. If this continues, she's afraid Rui might go back to his evil self.

Boom! The tables and chairs were thrown against the wall.

"I'll find her… And once I do, I'll bring her back and never let her go." Rui says, fading out of sight. The old lady silently wishes that Rui won't do any harm to others and that Sakura will be safe wherever she is.

.

.

.

The raven-haired lad stops in his tracks when he sees the sleeping form of a brunette girl lying peacefully on the bed. He felt his heart suddenly stopped beating and the world stopped turning around. "Sakura…" he whispers, walking slowly towards her. He can't believe what he is seeing right now. The moment he touches her, he realizes how much he missed her – how much he longed to see her. It's as if she painted a whole new color to his life. Why is it that they've only been together in a week that he's too attached to her. Sure, her being lost made his heart torn into pieces. He's confused of what he is feeling right now but in any case, he accepts that feeling rather wholeheartedly

Mikan abruptly opens her eyes and finds herself staring at a pair of crimson eyes. She felt a sudden surge of strength within her. She thought she won't be able to see him again but here he is, right in front of her. Tears starts to form in her eyes. 'Am I dreaming?' she thought and says it out loud unconsciously.

Natsume smirks at what he heard. This just confirms that all of this is true - that this is not some part of his imaginations. Before he could stop himself, he quickly pulls Mikan into a tight hug and whispers softly in her ears, "No you're not…you idiot."

Mikan almost pushed him away for what he called her but she knows that it's just his way of teasing her. _'Could it be possible that he missed me too?'_ she thought. Feeling so overwhelmed, she hugged him back, feeling the comforting warmth he gives her. Truly, it's her first time feeling this happy since she lost her parents. _'I'm so glad I'm home…'_

Natsume slightly pushes her away. He touches her face with her hands and stares at her eyes with full concern. Mikan blushes profoundly, earning a smile from Natsume. Their faces are near – too near that their noses touch each other. They are just inches apart. "Welcome home Sakura," he whispers and is about to touch her lips with his when…

"Papa…"

.

.

.

**~End of Chapter 14~**

**-No previews today.**

**-I'll update after the 60****th**** review. (If ever I'll reach one.)**

**-Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Captured

**Obedience**

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait! As promised here's the update. This is my Christmas gift to y'all. This chapter is the longest one by far. And promise I'll finish this story. Thank you for reading this. It makes me really happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GA but I own the story and some of the characters.

.

.

.

**Chapter 15 : Captured**

.

.

.

"Papa…"

The raven-haired lad froze. '_Papa? What the-'_ he thought. Just when he was about to do something that he doesn't usually do, he'd be stopped from doing it. He's annoyed. He searched where the voice came from and surprisingly, it's just right behind him. He saw a gray-haired boy staring sleepily right at him. He stood up and gave a questioning look at Mikan. '_Who is this kid?'_ he asked mentally. However, like Mikan, he felt sympathy towards the child. Without further ado, he carried the little boy in his arms.

"He's Youichi. I found him in an abandoned house," explained Mikan, hiding her face from his view. She couldn't keep herself from blushing.

"And you decided to keep him?" he asked, still staring at the child. He kept an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes," Mikan timidly answered. _"Is he going to be mad?" _she mentally asked herself.

Natsume sat down on the bed. He patted the child's head and smiled. Mikan felt her heart stopped when she saw him smile. It was very rare for her to see Natsume smile. She couldn't help but smile too. She was relieved from her worries. 1.) Natsume, whom she knows as Natsu, came back and; 2.) He accepted Youichi.

"What does he call you?" Natsume suddenly asked, waking Mikan from her day dreams. She didn't directly answer him. She just smiled and touched Youichi's face.

"Mama…" Youichi called her. The raven haired lad smirked but Mikan didn't notice it. Natsume, on the other hand, stared at the brunette, memorizing every single part of her face – eyes, cheeks, nose, lips. How he wished to taste her lips. He silently promised himself that he will never let this girl out of his sight.

Then Mikan suddenly turned her attention to Natsume. Her innocent brown eyes met his fiery crimson ones. Just the stare filled her body with electricity. She felt her blood rushed to her face. It sent butterflies in her stomach. Her heart thumped so fast.

The distance between their faces was getting closer and closer. No one dared to break the connection between them. Mikan closed her eyes, ready to feel his lips on hers. But… Creak!

The door opened up, revealing a pink-haired lady. They were just centimeters apart yet they're still disrupted. Mikan's face turned beet red. Natsume turned at the opposite direction with a visibly red face. Mikan stood up abruptly and said, "Oh yeah, I remember I have to do something downstairs." Then she ran outside the room and closed the door behind.

….

The brunette was breathing heavily when she came downstairs. The lady with her was flushing too from what she saw. It was embarrassing.

"Sorry for the interruption Sakura," apologized Anna. "Grandma wants to talk to you…"

She escorted the brunette towards the old lady's room. Ayaka was lying on her bed. She looked pale. Mikan slowly walked towards the bed. She sat down and held the old woman's frail hands. She weakly smiled at her.

"Grandma Ayaka, what happened?" she asked. Ayaka smiled at her in response. She listened to her attentively because Ayaka spoke softly.

"I believe you are searching for something. Is that 'something' happens to be a place?" the old lady bluntly asked. She was staring directly at Mikan's eyes.

Mikan hesitated at first but she thought that Ayaka might help her find what she's looking for. So she decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes. Actually, I'm searching for my late father's birthplace. I don't really know where to find it because my father never spoke about that place. I believe that if I find it, I could understand him and know about my kinships," she explained.

Ayaka paused for a long moment. She was thinking if she'd tell the brunette what she knows or just keep silent about it. The first time she'd seen the brunette, she reminded her of someone she knew from the past. She spent hours thinking about it. And at last, just when Mikan came back, she finally remembered. Mikan reminded her of her best friend from another kingdom. The aura she emits greatly resembled that of her best friend. So she thought they might be related to each other. It's a wild guess but Mikan just somehow confirmed what's on her mind.

"I think I know where the place you're searching for is."

"You know? But you didn't know who my family was."

"I don't. It's just a wild guess but I think I might help you. You must go to the next kingdom on the south. I believe you'll find answers to your questions there." She said.

Mikan didn't know if she should follow what the old lady said but it was still a way. "But how about you and Anna? It's dangerous here."

"Do not worry about us young lady, worry about yourself and your family. I sense great danger ahead of you. Be careful." With those last words, she closed her eyes…permanently.

She felt her hands cold against hers. Mikan couldn't keep her tears from falling out of her eyes. This, however, very much reminded her of her mother, dying in front of her eyes. It was too painful for her. She didn't know her too well but Ayaka was the only person besides Anna and Hotaru who've been good to her. She felt like her heart was being stabbed by hundreds of sharp needles.

Anna who has been watching them from the door slowly walked towards her now deceased grandmother. If it's painful for Mikan, it was more painful for her because Ayaka was the only pfamily she had. She felt very weak that her knees buckled up even before she reached the bed. She cried helplessly on the floor.

.

.

.

"Father…" The blue haired lad called. He was determined.

"Rui… What a surprise. You're back," said the man in front of him. He was comfortably sitting in his throne. However, he was dressed in a hooded cloak so his face was hidden from view. The throne room was dark, dimly lit by the torches on the walls.

"I want to request something from you, Father," he said without further ado. His father stayed silent so he continued. "I'm searching for someone. I want you to help me find her."

His father gave him a sharp look when he heard the word 'her'.

"So my son is in love…finally. Girls sure are troubles. What do I get in return if I help you, then?" he remarked with a grin on his face.

"I-I'll do what you want me to. I will do my duties as a prince of this kingdom," he plainly promised.

"I'll mark your word Rui. Well then, Shades you heard my son. Find the girl and bring her here…safe and sound," ordered the cloaked man. Immediately, ninja looking men appeared and disappeared in sight, following the command of their master.

"_Sakura…"_

_._

_._

_._

"I'm alright Nogi," said Hotaru. _'Since when did she call me Nogi?'_ Ruka thought.

The two were already inside the pub in the Giant's Village. Ruka tried to help her climb the huge table but Hotaru refused. She'd been ignoring him after their conversation at the Bistro Elven. He thought she's being unreasonable. On their first few days with each other, he didn't even care about what she does or if she converse with him but as time passed by, it irritates him whenever the girl ignores him. By now, he should be used to it but it turned out the other way around.

They searched the whole place but again, they couldn't find the fairy. Exhausted from walking around, they finally settled on the small, in the giant's perspective, table. It was covered in a red cloth and there were pin cushions to sit on and little food on small tables. It looked like it was really meant for normal sized guests.

The pub was ringing with noise. It was the owner's birthday celebration so there's a party. Almost all the Giant's population was in there – dancing, eating and singing. If you're a normal sized human, you might get trampled on if you're not careful enough. They were all laughing and enjoying the night.

Hotaru sat on a red pin cushion just a couple of yards away from a musical instrument called piano. It was surprisingly just their size. Ruka who was walking back and forth the table, settled in front of the piano. ''Since she won't talk to me, I might as well enjoy our stay here," he thought.

He began pressing the piano keys one by one till he formed a melody. The piano may be small for the giants but the sound it emits can be heard above the noise. So when Ruka pressed the keys, the giants stopped the noise and began to listen. All their eyes were on him. He even got Hotaru's attention. But he didn't notice all of it because he was busy; appreciating the music he's creating. The music was filled with love and sadness. It expressed exactly what he feels.

Then, Hotaru began to sing. This time Ruka opened his eyes and looked at her. He was stunned but his hands keep on pressing the keys, afraid that if he stopped, he might just ruin the moment. Hearing Hotaru's voice was very refreshing. It made him like he's in cloud nine, in the paradise called heaven.

"_This one sided love hurts me deeply inside. But it won't stop me from loving you more. I loved you yesterday. I love you more today, and tomorrow, I'll love you even more. I will only love you…" _she sang so beautifully it breaks your heart.

When the song ended, a loud applause greeted them. Some of the emotional audience even cried. Ruka gave them his brightest smile. Hotaru just looked down but he could see her face redden.

"Ey mate. Tha' was 'eally good. We're glad you passed by 'ere," one of the giants commented. Ruka bowed as a "thank you".

…

The pub returned to its normal state – noisy. Ruka and Hotaru were sitting across each other. "You really had a good voice," Ruka complimented. "You played well," Hotaru replied. This painted a smile across his face.

"Know what? I'm happy that you sought for my help. If not for that, I wouldn't be experiencing all this. So thank you Hotaru," he sincerely said.

"Let me remind you Nogi that this is not a child's game. We're heading on a dangerous quest, not a happy one," Hotaru said, keeping a serious expression.

"I know. But I believe that as long as we have each other, we can help or even save Natsume and Mikan. I trust you and I hope you trust me too," he uttered in a calm tone, holding her hands.

For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Hotaru was about to say something but Ruka sealed her lips with his. He could not keep himself from doing that anymore. As their lips entwined, he, at the same time, confirmed his feelings towards her. _"So this is love,"_ he thought.

A kiss that lasted just for a few seconds made the stubborn Hotaru speechless. It was her first kiss. True, she doesn't understand her feelings towards him but the kiss didn't help her at all. It made her more confused. She ignored him because she felt nervous looking at him. Her heart beats fast whenever he comes near her, especially when he smiles. It was a foreign feeling - something that her technical mind could not comprehend.

.

.

.

It's beginning to get dark. Natsume and Mikan with Youichi were left on the house since Anna brought Ayaka to the hospital to cremate her. Youichi was sleeping upstairs so only the couple was left sitting on the sofa in the living room.

The crimson-eyed lad put his arm over her shoulder. She was still crying, staring at nowhere. He was holding her hands.

"Natsu… What will I do without you?" she suddenly asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't think about that 'cause I'll always be with you…" he answered. He embraced her tightly. He felt a sense of protectiveness over her, like she'll be gone any time if he ever let go of her hand. When he pulled away, he cupped her face with his hands. He gently caress it and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He stared at her eyes intently.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

"Natsu…" she whispered. She felt like time stood still between them as her eyes looked into his.

They closed their eyes and found themselves feeling each other's mouth. The taste of her lips in his mouth was like the sweetest wine brewed for a thousand years. The warmth they gave each other from their closeness is immeasurable. Mikan felt secured and loved. They both made each other feel their emotions through their passionate kiss. They felt a spark of electricity as they touch each other. A surge of confusion, happiness and longing formed in their hearts.

No one dared to stop but they just had to. Mikan breathed heavily as she pulled away from the kiss. She's warm. She smiled. She doesn't understand her feelings yet but she's sure it's something priceless. However, there's one thing she's sure of – Natsu captured her heart. Natsume pulled her into a tight embrace. He just can't get enough of her. He silently wished the moment to last forever.

.

.

.

The Shades spread all over the kingdom searching for a certain brunette lady. They are creatures who lurk and become more powerful in the dark. They are the attack force of the Shadow kingdom. Shades have the ability to see the mind of people that's why they knew who they were searching for. The catch was Shades are part of the King's alice/gift.

Rui went back to the pub. His normal happy aura was gone. All that he emits now was a dark one that even plants die when he passed by. This was exactly what Madam Shin was afraid of. She's terrified that the prince would come back to his old self – a merciless destroyer. Now she couldn't do anything about it.

Madam Shin sat down on the sofa beside he blue-haired lad. She put her arm on his back. "Rui…" she called but he kept still.

"Don't you think it's too much?" she asked.

"I don't care. I will find her no matter what. I swear," he replied with an ominous tone. Then he added, "It's the second time that I cared for someone, so I'm not going to lose her….like Suzuka."

.

.

.

_Mikan woke up in a room full of flowers. The air was nice and cool, giving her a refreshing feeling. She observed the room – there was only one huge glass window covered with a peach curtain, a table and chair on the side, little bookshelves and an ancient looking door. She was lying on a queen-sized bed. She looked at herself and saw that she's covered with bandages all over her body. "What happened?" she thought. The door slowly opened, exposing two old people. They automatically smiled when they saw her._

"_Oh Mikan… You're awake now, finally." Both the old couple said. They were obviously delighted to see her._

"_How did you kn—she began to asked but was shushed by the old woman._

"_We've always wanted to see you dear. Remember Mikan, your grandfather and I are waiting for you…" she said._

_Then the scenery changed. The bright room was now gone. She was on her feet in the middle of nowhere. The place was dimly lit, just enough to see her way. Then she began to run. Just running. "What am I doing?" she thought. _

_Subsequently, a cluster of shadows began appearing behind her. By the looks of it, they were chasing her. Mikan almost fell down when she realized that. Just when she knew the reason why she's running, her energy began to drain. She willed herself to run further but she just can't move even a finger. They finally reached her Their hands were cold against her skin.. She cowered in fear. They were all terrifying creatures. The last thing she saw was a cold pair of dead dark eyes before her vision blurred._

…..

Mikan gasped as she woke up. She sat up and breathed deeply. Mikan hugged herself feeling cold.

"Are you all right? You had a nightmare." Natsume patted her back, concerned and careful not to wake the child up. She nodded. When she calmed down, Natsume told her to lie down again. They were on either side of the bed and Youchi was in between them. He got up and went to the brunette's side. He held her hands and whispered, "I'll stay here by your side till you fall asleep again." He gave her a comforting smile. It made her smile too but worry was still visible in her eyes.

If only Mikan was not in a state of shock, she could've been thinking about how weird Natsume was at the moment. She could've asked him why he's doing this. She could've felt her heart skipped a beat. But all she could think of now was how horrifying those black eyes were.

Slowly, she felt warmer. Unknowingly, it was all Natsume's doing. He secretly used his alice to warm her up. Tightening her hold at Natsume, she fell into a deep slumber once again.

.

.

.

"Anna, are you all right? You look pale today." Mikan interrogated once she and Anna were alone in the kitchen.

"Of course Sakura… I just feel a little tired." She answered. Sure she's exhausted. She wasn't able to sleep well since she's mourning about her grandmother's death. Three day's have passed but she just can't get over it. She knew it was coming though and prepared herself for it. But at the time it was actually happening, her preparedness was lost. Her late grandmother told her things she didn't knew before. She said that that information could help her someday. She wondered how.

"Anna, you could rest first. I can handle this alone anyways. I'll call you when I'm done," Mikan suggested. Anna gave her thanks and retired to her room.

When she's done, she called everyone for lunch. Natsume and Youcihi were the first ones to come down. Natsume sat beside Mikan, with Youichi on his lap. Anna took time to go down. When they're done eating, Natsume sat down on the sofa, playing with the gray-haired boy. He frequently glanced at Mikan.

"Sorry Sakura. I'm of no help to you today," she apologized.

"It's alright Anna. Oh by the way, I'll just put this outside okay?" she replied, pulling the garbage bag with her.

The sun was high in the sky but the place still looked gloomy. The thick clouds were covering the town from the sunlight. The air was colder. There were suspiciously no townsmen outside. Since they didn't go out last night, they were not aware of what was happening outside their door.

Mikan walked towards the corner where garbage is dumped for the collector. It was quite heavy since it was the trash for two weeks. "Pheew, that was heavy," Mikan commented as she wiped the sweat off her face.

She started to walk towards the door of their house but ninja-looking men stopped her. She was taken aback by the ambush. She unconsciously focused her vision to their eyes – cold, dead and dark. "_The eyes…in my dreams_," she gasped. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mouth was immediately covered by the creature's hands and the smell of it made her lose consciousness. Before she completely lost her vision, she saw Natsume with fire around him. _"Natsu…"_

.

.

.

_**~End of Chapter 15~**_

_**-So, how'd you like the story so far?**_

_**-Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews and mostly, for taking time reading this. Thanks a lot!**_

_**- Ja ne**_


	16. Temporary Notice

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! It's been a long time since I last updated Obedience as well as my other stories. As much as I would like to do so, I just couldn't because all my files were lost. My laptop was broken as well as its hard disk drive which is its memory storage. I was very much disheartened by this event. I was so sad - I am sad. I don't know what to do. I know I'm being such a lousy writer but my will got lost when my files vanished. Right now, I am using my school's computer to keep checking this site. I'm sorry. Oh guys, what should I do? Please help!

:akima-yuki-chan :(

I really hope I could write soon.


	17. Chapter 16: Safe

**Obedience**

**Author's note:** Ok. One good thing happened, my aunt permitted me to use her laptop every once in a while. I'm also partly continuing the story using the school's computer. Done with my dilemma. Thanks for your support guys! So since its valentine's day and i'm finally able to write anew, I'd like to present to you this chapter. Hope yah like it!

P.S. Special thanks to the people who reviewed for their help and encouragements. Helped me a lot in thinking and it motivated me to write more. Lots of thanks!

P.P.S. I'll use 'Sakura' and 'Mikan' interchangeably, okay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GA. I own the story though and some of the characters here.

.

.

.

**Chapter 16: Safe**

.

.

.

Natsume immediately ran towards the door when he heard Sakura scream. He was surprised by what he witnessed. Surrounding Sakura were human-like dark creatures. One of them covered Sakura's mouth. He could feel that Sakura's calling out for him. He saw Sakura's eyes were full of panic. She was totally horrified by these creatures, he could feel that. His blood boiled of rage. He couldn't stop himself from creating fire, around him. He attacked them swiftly and killed most but before he could reach Sakura, she was already gone.

'_I lost her…again,'_ he said to himself mournfully. The thing that he avoided so much to happen, actually happened. Once again, he lost her. He crumpled down on the ground. Tears flowed out his eyes. For the first time in his life, he cried. He was so close to saving her but he failed. He felt shattered. He punched and punched the ground until his fist bled. He was just so angry, so mad at those creatures – at himself.

"SAKURAAAAA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, crying, totally devastated, hoping she could hear him.

.

.

.

Rui quickly dashed out of the pub when he heard the news about Sakura. "Finally…" he whispered. However, he would not go directly to her. As much as he wanted to see her, he knew he must stick to his plans to gain Sakura's trust.

"Father… Where is she?" he asked his father once he reached the palace. He was kneeling on the floor.

"She was brought to the hidden dungeons as planned my son," The Shadow king answered.

With that, Rui stood up and walked away.

.

.

.

"R-rui…?" The brunette uttered when she gained consciousness. She was lying on the cold ground. "What are you -"

"Shush. Speak no more. I'm here to rescue you," Rui said. He helped Sakura stand up and guided her out the prison cell. Mikan kept silent all the way as what Rui ordered. Even if she wanted to ask something, her mouth refused to open.

Mikan saw the unconscious forms of the creatures that kidnapped her on their way out the dungeon. Even though they were not moving, she was still frightened. Rui felt Sakura trembled a little. _"She must have been so afraid…"_ he thought. He secretly cursed himself for that because he caused it.

…..

The blue haired lad brought the young lady to the pub. Up till then, Rui noticed she hasn't spoken to him on their way to the pub. He became worried. "Sakura, why don't you say anything?" he asked. She didn't answer. As much as she wanted to talk, she just couldn't. Madam Shin only observed at the side. "Sakura, please talk to me," pleaded the young man. In a split of a second, Sakura spoke. "What do you want me to say?" This slightly brightened up his worried face.

"Are you mad…at me?" he asked.

Sakura held his hands and said, "I don't have any reason to. In fact I'm happy tha—"but she wasn't able to finish her sentence for Rui suddenly hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered. Sakura could do nothing but smile lightly.

.

.

.

"We have to go. Pack your bags Anna. You're coming with us," Natsu commanded when he gained composure. Anna could only follow what he said. She rushed to her room and packed her bags. She was still stunned by what she witnessed earlier – Natsu created fire. She also knew they're not safe there anymore. They need to go someplace safer.

Natsume packed all the things he could find from the closet and the table. Before he walked out the room, something from the bed caught his eyes. It was a red book – Sakura's red book. _"Sakura…"_ He knew it because he saw Sakura looking at it last night. He immediately grabbed it from the bed and put it on his bag.

.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked for the third time now but she still didn't get an answer. The raven-haired lad just continued walking. He was carrying Youichi in his arms. His mind was flying somewhere else. He was thinking of a plan on how he would save Mikan.

Finally, they stopped at the same place he got captured by another alice. He stepped in the colored ground and in a blink of an eye; five men appeared in front of them. "It's me, Natsu," he called out then two other men appeared. One of them wore eye glasses. "Yu, I need your help," he said when the four-eyed man come near him.

.

…..

.

The committee of the refugee together with Yu Tobita gathered around them. It was composed of five wise-looking people. They were listening intently to Natsu's story.

"So you want these two to stay here while you search for your wife?" one of them asked.

"Yes, if you'll allow it," he answered. Never in his life did he do this but this is an exception. He just couldn't stay put while thinking about what was happening to Sakura at the moment.

"We'll help you. But you have to think of a good rescue plan. It's really dangerous out there," reminded Pushka – the only woman in the committee.

"I'm aware of that," he replied.

"Very well then you're dismissed. You can rest now," said one of the committee who had a bandage on his head.

Everyone went back to their own tent except for Natsu who were called by the head of the committee. He went inside his tent. A round wooden table with two chairs was placed in the middle of the tent. The inside was brightly lit by lamps positioned on both supposedly-walls sides. A blanket and a mattress were neatly folded on the far side of the tent across the young lad.

The head of the committee was sitting comfortably at the chair facing the door, waiting for his guest. His hair was long and ashen white. His beard and lengthy mustache matched the color of his head. His eyes were black and kind. There were also visible wrinkles on his forehead. Despite all the sign of old age, he still looked strong and very wise. He was clasping his hands when Natsu entered.

The moment Natsume sat down, the Head who was called Kyore asked, "You are an alice, aren't you?" He eyed him, evidently knowing the answer to his own question.

Natsume was visibly surprised. _"How can he possibly know?"_ he asked mentally.

"I am right, aren't I? You are an Alice. Specifically you have a fire gift. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"How did you know?"

"Basically, you know that everyone in here is gifted. I have the ability to see one's gift - see if one is an Alice or not. Your son and the woman you were with are gifted too. It's alright with me, of course. This refuge is open to all alice who seek protection. But, you see, what bothers me is the fact that you are a fire Alice," he said.

Natsume just listened to every word he's saying. _"I have no choice but to tell him…"_

"It's a general fact that only the Hyuuga family possessed that kind of gift. What is your relation to them?" Kyore asked. He was already expecting that he's a Hyuuga.

"I am the son of King Mitsui Hyuuga," he politely answered.

Kyore was noticeably amazed. "Y-you are the Fire prince? I didn't expect that."

"Yes," Natsume confirmed.

"What is His Highness doing in another's kingdom?" he asked when he gained composure.

"It is something I cannot tell but I certainly do hope that you keep my identity a secret."

"Of course Your Highness. But I do hope too that you very well know of what you're doing. I must warn you, the royal family of this kingdom is treacherous and dangerous people. You must not meet them, for your own good and your kingdom's safety as well."

"I understand Kyore-san. Please, take care of Anna and my son. I will leave first." He said. With that, he walked out of the tent.

"Sakura… she's not really your wife, is she?" Kyore asked Natsume just loud enough for him to hear, before he completely walked out.

"She will be."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How have you been Madam Shin?" Mikan politely asked the old lady. She was in her comfy bed.

"Very well. I hope you are too," she replied.

"I am well, of course. I'm in a friend's house so I know I'll be safe," she half-heartedly said.

Madam Shin weakly smiled at her statement. She felt guilty somehow. She didn't want to know what she would feel if she knew the truth. She didn't like the young lady at first but she learned to sympathize to her. She's concerned about Sakura. However, she could not help her anymore. Rui might take her to another place if she let her escape again. The boy was determined to not let Mikan go. She could no longer contradict his decisions anymore.

The old lady left Mikan alone in her room. Now that she's alone, she could not keep herself to think about Natsu and Youichi. She could not help but think about what happened to her. Rui told her that he saw her being carried by the dark creatures while he was walking across the fields. He secretly followed them and found that she was brought to the hidden dungeons placed underground. The sun was setting when they found their way out.

She knew he's kind. She was actually glad that if it's not Natsu who'd rescue her, it would be Rui. She trusts Rui so much. She knew she'd be safe with him. Despite that security, she knew she must go back. She desperately wants to go back to her home – to Natsume.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Those creatures are called Shades, the attack force of the palace. That's why I wonder why they would kidnap your wife. They were fearsome creatures," informed Yu.

"I'm certain she didn't do anything to break the laws here," retorted Natsume.

"Did she tell you something about the time she got lost?" inquired Koko.

Natsume thought deeply about that. Certainly, Sakura did tell him something but he wasn't paying much attention to it. It was the day after the day they found each other again.

_The lovely couple was already lying in bed. As usual, Youichi's in between them. Natsume argued about their positions but he lost to Sakura. He was about to drift off to sleep when he noticed Sakura sat up and grabbed something from her most important item – her bag. She took out a medium-sized red book. It looked old and ordinary to him but something's telling him that there's something more to it than just yellow pages. He watched her open it gradually. She smiled. Her eyes were twinkling with glee._

_As the minutes passed, he grew more and more curious about what's inside the book. Sakura didn't turn another page but she kept on smiling and looking teary-eyed. "Hotaru…" he heard her whisper. 'She knows Hotaru?' he wanted to ask her but he held himself back. Finally, Sakura lied down hugging the red book in her arms. He looked at her curiously then closed his eyes._

_A moment later..._

_"Sakura? Are you still awake?" Natsume asked in a hushed tone._

_""Hmm? Why?" she surprisingly answered._

_"I've been meaning to ask you this since you got back. Where have you been? What happened?" he asked, very curious._

_"Well I got lost and then found my way back," she replied fast and teasing._

_"..."_

_"Really," she insisted._

_"Really huh?" he said sarcastically._

_"Ugh, okay, fine. Well when I got out, I walked and walked and walked that I didn't notice it was already dark. Then strangers started to approach me. I got scared so I ran away. I got lost and someone just found me. He was so kind that he took me with him to a pub. The old lady was nice to let me stay there. She told me it was not safe to go out yet so I didn't get the chance to go back right away. I left there and found Youichii on my way. Then you came," she told him._

_Natsume was really surprised he didn't know what to say. She must've been really afraid, he thought. However, he felt a pang in his heart when he heard the word "he". Even so, his urge to calm her reigned on his mind. Slowly his hand searched for the brunette's. He held her hand gently yet tightly and whispered,"I'll never let you feel afraid ever again."_

"Earth calling Natsu!" Koko said waving his hands across his face.

"Huh?" he blinked twice.

"You spaced out. So Do you know what happened to her?" inquired Yu, rearranging his glasses.

"She stayed at a pub with a guy and an old lady. I don't know their names so don't ask," he told them, obviously annoyed.

Koko teasingly punched his arms. "Looks like someone's jealouuuuus."

Natsu looked at him sharply and dark aura's starting to surround him. Yu noticed it and sweat dropped.

"Koko, if you don't shut your mouth you won't be able to walk for a month, I'm telling you," warned the four-eyed man. Koko immediately slapped his mouth with both his hands and nodded.

"Yu, do you know any pub around here? I've got this feeling that the old lady knows something about Sakura's disappearance," Natsu started.

The gray-haired man touched his chin, thinking deeply. "Well, there's this old drinking place I know not so far from here."

Natsu was about to stand up when Yu grab his arm. "Not now Natsu. It's not safe yet even in the morning. We'll go tomorrow when the coast is clear."

Natsu just stared at him and said, "You're coming?"

"Of course and Koko too. You don't know the place and we won't let a friend go alone. But you have to wait until tomorrow."

With that, the raven-haired lad sat back on his seat. He just looked up in the sky. '_Friend... Ruka... Sakura...'._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura? Are you awake?" Rui asked knocking on the door.

"Yes," she answered.

"Can I enter?"

"Yes,"

The green headed lad opened the door and entered the room. He saw Sakura sitting on the bed, hugging her knees, staring out the window. He walked towards her and knelt down in front of her.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him. She was in an obvious state of loneliness.

"I know everything's that happened was really hard for you. No matter, I need you to come with me," he said.

"Where?"

"To my house..."

.

.

.

**~End of Chapter 16~**

**-It's so great to be back at writing. So how do you like this chapter?**

**:akima-yuki-chan**


	18. Chapter 17: The Search Starts Now

**Obedience**

**Author's Note**: Hi guys! I'm back! . Just experienced the worst tragedy in my life. Thanks to you. Here's my update this March and hopefully there will be another one before this month ends. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**P.S.** Sorry for taking me too long to update. Gomen.. :(

**P.P.S.** I'll update more on vacation. )

**Chapter 17: The Search Starts Now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

King Mitsui was pacing back and forth across the Royal Head Office. He was deeply thinking about something even his royal advisers would not know. His royal advisers stood in line against the far wall watching him. They were both anxious and curious about His Highness' thoughts.

The King stopped in the middle of the room. "Taisuki, have you found Lord Nogi?" he asked the trembling royal care taker.

"N-n-no, we s-searched e-everywhere Your Highness b-but we f-failed to find him," he stuttered.

The king's forehead creased at the answer. "How about Hotaru?" he asked again.

"I am s-sorry Your Highness but she, too, was nowhere to be found," he gravely answered. He felt so useless. The king assigned him to look after the prince but he failed to do so. His highness asked him to find the Lord and his niece but he failed again. He was genuinely depressed. But he thought that if he was disheartened how much more depressed the king was that he couldn't find his son?

The king sat down at his chair and gently rubbed his temple. He was obviously problematic. He needed to see his son. He wanted to make sure that he is safe. He had a vision that there will be a war coming. He must find his son as soon as possible.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Very well. Do you still remember the bandit whom Natsume helped escape?" His private audience gasped, remembering the criminal's face. "I want you to ask him. I have this feeling that he has an idea about Natsume's whereabouts. Edmund, go find Tsubasa Andou and bring him here," he told them.

The Head of the Royal Guards bowed down and said, "Yes your Highness, at your leave."

"Leave. And as for the rest of you, you're dismissed." He said. He stood up and walked out of the room.

.

.

.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked a brunette, eyes closed, holding onto a certain man's arm for support.

"Not yet. Just a few more steps," he replied with a smile on his face. He led the young lady in front of a very huge house of the royalties. The gigantic gem-embellished door automatically opened once they reached the top of the stairs. Sakura could only hear the silent creak of the opening door.

"We're here. You can open your eyes now," Rui finally said.

Sakura/Mikan slowly opened her eyes and turned wide-eyed at the view in front of her. She was unconsciously walking forward mesmerized by the beauty of the room. The floor was covered with a red carpet. The barricades were intricately painted with green, black and silver overlapping the ceiling. There was a diamond chandelier in the centre of the ceiling. The six pillars, three on each side, were circled with green serpents. Right across her was the throne. Beside the king's chair was another one but a little smaller. Both were covered in moss green cushion and the edges were gold.

The castle was originally not the way Mikan saw it. It was actually dark and gloomy and cold. The insides were only lit by torches and candlelight. There were gargoyles on each wall. The prince ordered them to clean and beautify the whole palace that's why it looked gorgeous.

"This…" Sakura started. "—is the place/ is my house," they both said at the same time. Rui chuckled.

Sakura stared at him like he was a ghost. "This means… you're a -–"

"Your Highness, Prince Rui, welcome back," greeted a tall man with grey hair. He was wearing a formal suit.

"Kayou, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Kayou, the royal majordomo. Please treat her the way you will treat a princess," stated the green haired prince.

"As you wish Your Highness," politely replied the majordomo.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, a raven-haired inventor and a blonde aristocrat were cautiously walking down the misty pathway towards Eligor, the hideous place of centaurs, goblins and unicorns. Hotaru even though she wouldn't admit was quite terrified about the place. It was her first time being in a place that's not a part of her map. So secretly, she kept herself near the lad beside her.

The way was too foggy and the trees were too near to each other. The ground was moist and grassy. Only their footsteps and the hooting sound of the owls could be heard. Ruka couldn't help but notice that the lady beside her was getting closer to him. Then… CRACK! Hotaru jumped back a little. That didn't miss Ruka's eyes though. _'So even the most terrifying lady gets scared, huh?'_ he thought to himself. He grinned at the thought. However, he didn't take advantage of it. He knew it was a bad idea.

But what the young man did surprised Hotaru. He didn't outstretched his hand for help instead he just grabbed her hand and begun walking again. The lady just stared at him as he took her away deeper into the disturbing place.

Finally they stopped when they saw a silhouette of a man, only it's not a man. itis upper body was a man with toned muscles and evething but the other lower half was like that of a horse - a half-human, half-horse creature.

"What do you want?" asked the half-human half-horse creature in a very deep voice.

This time it was Ruka who showed bravery. "We're just passing by," he answered. Hotaru just looked at him.

"And where do you intend to go?" he interrogated.

"To the Shadow Kingdom," he plainly replied. The creature raised his eyebrows, waiting for further explanation.

"We have to rescue our friends. They are in danger," replied the blonde.

"We're not lying and you know that," Hotaru added. She read a lot of books and one of those was the well-known book, "Creatures: Tamed and Untamed" where handy information about them could be read. It contained information about this kind of creature. She read that they can sense fear and false information.

The creature looked at her and closed his eyes. "Very well. Come," he said.

While walking, Ruka asked, "What is he?"

"A centaur," she replied.

...

They reached a huge old oak tree. All around them was dark and gloomy. It sent chills downm her spine.

The centaur who introduced himself as Fein, knocked on the middle of the tree. Slowly it opened up in a circular way leaving a big oblongated hole, the size of a full-grown man, in the tree. Inside was empty and looked like an endless oblivion.

"Jump inside," Fein ordered. "If your intentions shall bring no harm to Eligor then you must land there but if it's the other way around, then this shall be your last time on earth.

Afraid and hesitant Ruka asked, "How will we know you're telling the truth and this is not just a trap?"

Fein grinned, "You'll know."

Hotaru entwined her hand with Ruka's and looked at him assuringly. "It's okay."

"No matter what never let go of my hand." said the blonde. The lady nodded.

Together they jumped into the dark empty hole.

.

.

.

"Natsu, not so fast!" shouted Koko in a hushed tone. They were hiding in bushes and boxes and walls while advancing in their target place. When Yu pointed to Natsu the pub, he immediately ran towards the place. They hurried off to follow him.

The coast was clear. There were no other people on site. The pub was covered from view from a distance so if anyone happens to pass by they wouldn't notice anything strange.

Natsume eyed the target place and found a side door. He swiftly glided towards the side of the pub and twisted the door knob. Luckily, it was unlocked. He entered it without waiting for his comrades. He was so keen in finding a lead on Sakura's whereabouts.

Almost all areas in the pub was dimly lit by candles. The furnitures looked rather old and crooked. Nothing's new. He quietly and carefully searched the area, opening slightly the doors. Finally he stopped at the last room he didn't search yet. The door was slightly cracked open so he peeked inside. There was a single bed beside the windows which was just across the door. Sitting on the bed was an old lady who wore a velvety cloak. Slowly he crept inside.

"Who are you?" asked the old lady in such a frail voice. Her eyes was closed. She didn't even turned her head to look at him.

Natsu who felt like lying won't get him anywhere, told her his name. "Natsu Mori. I'm looking for someone."

The old lady opened her eyes. "She's not here."

Natsu's eyes widen. He was surprised that the lady knows what he wants. '_So I'm right, she knows something.'_

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I believe the lady you're searching for is Sakura. You are her husband, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"She used to stay in this very room. We had some conversations that included her husband. She happened to tell me your name. That's why." the old lady replied answering some of his next questions.

"I am Madam Shin, and it's nice to finally meet you," she added, introducing herself.

Natsu walked towards her and formally introduced himself - again. Madam Shin talked about Sakura's stay in the pub.

"I'm sorry but as I've told you, she is no longer in my place," she sadly told Natsu who couldn't believe half of what he's hearing. Sure Sakura told him something but this was the whole thing. At the same time, the door opened widely revealing the figures of Koko and Yu. Koko hastily walked towards them while Yu apologetically came to them.

"She's telling the truth Natsu although..." Koko trailed off looking at the old lady.

"Although I have an idea where to find her," filled in madam shin, grinning. She didn't know why she's helping and trusting these three strangers. All she knows was that by doing this, she's keeping Sakura from danger.

On the other hand, Natsu clutched the book inside his bag. It's the only thing Sakura left. But he promised himself that it won't be the only one. _"Sakura, wait for me..."_

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the Crimson Palace...

The raven-haired king was standing by the window staring out the horizon. His crimson eyes was full of worry and melancholy. His lovely wife, Queen Inoue approached him, enclosing her arm on his back. She rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Don't worry too much. Natsume's not a kid anymore. He can take care of himself," she assured his worrying husband. Typically, it's the mother who worries a lot with sons or daughters but in the Hyuuga family, it was the father, the mighty king of the land, who does. Inoue was a strong woman with so much confidence at her son. She worries, yes, but she believes in what he can do - in him. She supports him in whatever he does. She loves Natsume so much that she wanted him to experience life outside the palace and to learn how to live a full life.

"You're right my dear. But you know what happened before he left. He looked at those corpses and then went out. I've got this feeling he went to find out who might've killed them. Who knows he could be at the Shadow's at this moment. It's dangerous out there," said King Mitsui.

"One won't be able to feel fully alive without being in danger sometimes. You know life is an adventure - it takes you anywhere without telling you what will happen," she replied with full of confidence.

"But-"

"Shhh. Just trust him. And who knows he might find his future wife on the way," she reassured. She smiled brightly at the king, taking his worries away.

_"Take care my son..."_

**_~End of Chapter 17~_**

**_:Like this chapter? I'd like to hear from you. :)_**

**:aki-chan :) (**more events on the next chapter**_)_**


	19. Chapter 18: Taking Actions

**Obedience**

**Chapter 18: Taking Actions**

**.**

.

.

"You have to be very careful. It is far more dangerous in there than you can imagine," reminded the old lady at the three young lads. They were in front of a certain brick wall. The violet-cloaked lady pulled down the latch on the upper left corner of the wall. It looked more like a long coat hanger stuck on the wall. The barricade suddenly moved and revealed a dark passageway.

Koko and Yu were both amazed. "Is there any more secret passage here?" Koko asked, curious and excited, suddenly searching the corners. The old woman just smiled as a response. Yu grabbed Koko's arm to stop him in his rummaging around. He pointed at the door and Koko excitedly ran towards it, entering the mystifying passage. Yu duly followed him, hiding his excitement.

Madam Shin held Natsu's hands. "Child, promise me you will return safely with Sakura," she made him promise. Her face was more wrinkled than before. It's obvious how much she worries about everything especially the girl.

"That's what we came here for," replied the raven-haired man, giving her a reassuring smile. She felt somehow relieved. With a tap on his back, she bid him goodbye.

"Remember, go straight ahead then turn right. When you find a hole, just jump through it," shouted the old lady as a last reminder as the three Natsu, Koko and Yuu emerged in the darkness.

.

.

.

As they fall down to oblivion with eyes closed, they felt everything around them was spinning faster and faster. Hotaru tighten her grip on Ruka's hands. Ruka did the same. Then almost so suddenly, they stopped.

"Ooh look what we got here!" said a very tiny voice.

"Visitors!"

"Humansssss!"

"Purr humans purr!"

"We got ourselves some visitors."

They heard different weird voices speaking or rather shouting almost at the same time. Some were speaking in different languages. They were announcing the arrival of visitors whom Hotaru realized was them. It seemed that some of them take their appearance in their hidden place a threat. Curiously and cautiously, she took a peek of their surroundings. Ruka, on the other hand, was already astounded by what's in front of his eyes. Right around them was various never before seen creatures. There were pig-looking creatures called Snouts, gnomes, goblins, the tinier version of the elves called minions, winged-horses, brave centaurs, grimy giants, the other kind of fairies called Naiads and a lot more creepy-but-friendly-looking other worldly beings. _"What did we get ourselves into?"_ Ruka mentally asked himself.

A Naiad walked towards the couple and stretched out her hand to Hotaru. She was almost translucent. Her hair changes colours every now and then, her skin was pale green and her wavy dress was blue green. "My name is Nhala. Come with me humans. Our leader seeks your presence," said she. Hotaru although hesitating, reached out her hand. A cold tingling feeling flowed throughout her body immediately as she touched the Naiad's translucent hand. She felt quite relaxed and comfortable. Her trembling nerves suddenly stopped. She walked beside Nhala with Ruka following behind her still grasping her hand.

...

Hotaru and Ruka settled down in a comfortable seat of big white feathers when they reached their destination. They were in the middle of what looks like a throne room. All around them was made of wood. Green vines circled the shallow red pillars. The circle floor was covered with a majestic blue carpet. The ceiling was decorated with a fancy chandelier with rainbow crystals. Fog wrapped the place, adding a more mystical aura.

Surrounding them were like the creatures they saw earlier, only they looked much older, like they already lived for thousand years. In front of them sheltered in the shadows, stand a valiant centaur that Hotaru recognized as the leader. Even in the dim light, she could observe the unique features of the centaur. He had a slightly long curly dark brown hair which somewhat covered parts of his face. His eyes were like that of an eagle, green and black, sharp and nerve-cracking. He held a long bow in his left hand. Sure, his kind almost looks the same but being the leader he gave the most daunting aura among them all. He stepped forward to let the unexpected guests see him clearly.

"I am Raid and welcome to Elinor humans," greeted the centaur. The two remained silent for they were very intimidated by the magnificent half human. Ruka stared wide-eyed at the creature in front of them.

"Now, what brought these little humans in our land?" he began asking.

Although nervous, the blonde lord answered. "We heard that we can get to the Shadow Kingdom through here so we are hoping that you will let us through."

"Hmm and what will we gain from helping you?"

This time it was Hotaru who spoke. "Many of the creatures I saw earlier are banned from the Shadow Kingdom and that caused a big problem to everyone. We could help you bring them back to where they naturally live. Help us and we'll help you too."

The creatures who were listening liked the idea. Raid seemed to consider Hotaru's proposition but he had another thing on his mind.

"That seems fair but that's not only the case. The king ordered to kill creatures on sight. He wants all of us eliminated,"

"But why?" even though he's scared, Ruka felt sympathy towards them. He loves animals and would do anything to protect them so why wouldn't he do the same to these creatures? After all they naturally share the planet with them.

"Because we didn't accept his offer. He wanted us to be his soldier. And you know that we don't take sides. We fight only for ourselves." The two were attentively listening so he continued, "I want you to do another thing for me. My son Ryad were taken as a prisoner by the Shadow King, I want you to bring him back here with you."

"What if he already killed him?" asked Ruka.

"He will not. He needs him to find us, to find Elinor."

"What if he told the king your whereabouts?"

"A centaur never betrays his kind."

"Sorry. Hmm, is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a deal."

.

.

.

Mikan was sitting by the window, staring at the far horizon when a knock on the door came. She was so engulfed by her thoughts that she didn't noticed when someone entered her room. Only when a hand touched her shoulder did she wake into reality.

"Oh Rui, it's you. What's the matter?" she gasped.

"I just went to see if you're okay," answered the green-haired prince.

"I'm alright," she weakly smiled.

"You're not okay... What's wrong?" he persisted even though he already knew the painful answer.

Sakura looked at him with melancholy in her eyes. "I just want to go home..." she replied in a hushed tone.

Rui tried hard to hide the agony he felt upon hearing those words. Sakura wanted to go home, as much as he wanted to be with her. He knew that if he wants to the young lady could go back anytime for it's his fault why she's staying with him. However, in some reasons he couldn't afford letting her go. So...

"I-I'm sorry Sakura but you can't go. It is still dangerous outside. Something bad might happen to you again if you go. Here is the only safe place for you. I'm sorry,"

"I understand..." she replied and continued staring out the window. Defeated, the prince slightly squeezed her shoulder then walked out the room. _"I'm sorry Sakura_..." he whispered as he closed the door.

Unknown to him, Sakura was already planning her little escape plan. She's grateful to him but she wants to go back. She has to continue her quest of finding her relatives if there's any and Natsu might be really worried about her now. She knew that she couldn't just stay here like a real damsel in distress.

"I'm sorry Rui but I will get out of here...soon."

.

.

.

Natsu and his comrades emerged from small underground cave into a forest-like garden. The air smelled like a decaying animal. The whole area looked messy. The bushes were untrimmed, dried leaves and twigs were scattered on the floor, and the flowers are dead. The light of the setting sun was hardly peeking through the shallow spaces of the trees.

"What kind of place is this?" blurted Koko.

"Do they even know the word 'clean'?" uttered Yuu.

"This must be the palace garden. There should be a door to the palace near here like what Madam said," announced Natsu who was already searching.

"Koko, Yuu, help me find the door."

They dispersed but not too far from each other. It's dark and they can't afford losing sight of one another. Koko's on the right. Yuu took the left side. Natsu searched on the northern part of the chaotic supposed-to-be-lively green sanctuary.

Koko, being loud and talky, shouted. "I found it, I found it!" Since the place was dark, he didn't notice the palace guards coming.

"What was that?"

"Who's there?"

The brown haired lad hid himself so they wouldn't see him. Natsu and Yuu heard Koko's shout followed by strangers' voices so they hurried to his whereabouts. On their way, they saw guards roaming around. Natsu spotted Yuu far across him so he stealthily ran towards him.

"Here's the plan..." Natsu started once he reached him.

"Okay," agreed the four-eyed man, his eyes glinted with mischief. He closed his eyes and began imagining images in his mind. As soon as he did, a brunette lady appeared in front of the guards wearing a dress and a big sunhat. She was slowly running away from them, giggling. The guards immediately saw this and chased after her. "Hey! Lady! Stop!" they shouted.

The instant the guards moved, Natsu played his part. He went behind them and hit their head hard simultaneously to knock them off. Then Koko, who was watching all the time, came out. "That was cool!" complimented him. All three of them hid the sleeping bodies to somewhere dark before they resumed their mission.

"Let's go! Koko where's the door?" asked Natsu.

"Here..."

He brushed away the vines and there revealed an old wooden door. Madam Shin said that it's always unlocked and that no one else knows that way. He opened it and the crimson-eyed lad entered first.

.

.

.

The blonde lord literally blew out his drink when Raid finished talking. "WHAAAT?! Y-y-you m-mean we have t-to defeat t-the shadow king first to s-save your son? That's impossible!"

Hotaru who was busy eating her favourite crabs beside him, slapped his back hard and spoke. "Of course, we'll defeat him. After all we promised to help them and that's the only way to do that."

"Are you certain?" assured the great centaur.

"Yes. You help us, we'll help you," confidently answered the raven-haired lady.

Ruka who's still having qualms about their task excused himself from the table. He grabbed the young lady with him.

"Do you even think about what you're saying? It's impossible. You heard what Raid said. The king was very powerful and evil, we can't defeat him with my alice and your gadget making ability." He talked in whispers.

The lady glared at him. "How do you know we can't if we didn't even try? Besides it's not us who will beat the king, it's Natsume."

"But how we sti—

"That's why we'll find him first. We're here to save them remember? Plus you're the one who accepted their offer."

Ruka paused for a moment then said, "Okay."

Hotaru then went back to her seat to continue eating her meal. The blonde just stared in an unknown space. Unknown to him, she also feels nervous about the quest. She usually doesn't feel that way but this is a very serious matter.

"We'll do it." He announced. Hotaru smiled.

.

.

.

After dinner, Sakura retired to bed. She was planning to escape tonight so it's better to get ready early. However, Rui insisted that he should walk her to her room so her preparation was postponed.

"Sakura I hope you're doing fine now," said Rui as they reach her door. His voice was full of concern. He didn't want her sad but he didn't want her to go either. He didn't have a choice but to keep her in the palace. He believed that sooner or later, she would be used to the place and would learn to live without her _loved ones._

"I'm fine, thank you. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not as fragile as you think," she replied with a playful and acerbic tone. Sakura thought that she could be in love with him if only her heart wasn't already beating for someone.

Rui smiled. "Then I'll see you tomorrow...?" he asked but more of a statement.

"Yes. Go now. Good night Rui!"

"Good night Sakura!" With that he walked away.

Sakura stayed for awhile, staring at the fading figure of the green-haired prince.

"_I'm sorry..."_

...

She's catching her breath, her heart was beating fast and all she could hear was her rapid pulse rate. After lying down on the bed for few minutes, she began to panic. She didn't know why but maybe it's because this is the first time she's escaping from a big house with lots of guards. She knew that if she doesn't succeed in her plan she will not have another chance again. "I must calm myself," she said to herself. She breathed slowly and deeply, clearing her mind off of any worries and bad thoughts. Gradually, her breath went back to normal and the pounding in her heart stopped. "That's better."

She cut her dress short to be able to run better. She wouldn't be able to escape fast if she kept tripping in her long dress. She tied her hair in a bun then strapped her bag in her shoulder. However, before she proceeded to her escape plan, she opened her bag and took out the most precious thing in her life – the necklace. It was her parents' gift to her. She put it on her neck and hid it behind her dress. With a deep breath, she took off.

.

.

"Here you go Hotaru-chin, Ruka-chin..." said Nhala, giving each of them a shell-shaped necklace. It was made of silver with bits of gold, a little smaller than a fist, and it has green fluid inside.

"What is this?" asked Ruka, examining the odd necklace.

"That will transport you to the Shadow Kingdom and to any place you want," explained the green Naiad. "_'Oh tehm ekhat Shadoom'_. Say those words and you'll be there in no time."

"And how will we get back here?"

"Just say those words again but replace '_Shadoom_' with '_Elinoom_'."

Ruka nodded. The centaur leader stepped forward disturbing the conversation. "Remember humans, you can only transport in a dark place or else the necklace won't work. Save my son. Now off you go."

"Wait. What should we say to go to the Hyuuga Kingdom?" inquired Hotaru.

Before anyone could stop her, Nhala answered. "_Creemsoom_. Say _'Creemsoom'_.'

"Thank you."

Then the raven-haired genius put the necklace her neck and said the magic words together with her blonde companion.

"_Oh tehm ekhat_ –

The fluid inside the necklace began to shine a glimmering green light. It became brighter with every word.

- _Shadoom_."

With a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"May the nature be with you," uttered Raid.

.

.

.

Natsu and his friends wandered around a dimly lit corridor. When they entered the secret door in the garden they ended up in an empty room. Only the naked floor, the crumbling walls, the high ceiling and an old door were there. Now they were cautiously walking along a dark hallway.

The raven-haired lad was very tempted to use his alice but he couldn't because it would blew off his real identity. He didn't want them to know who he really is. Not yet.

Then the way parted to two.

'Okay, so where now?" asked Yuu.

Natsu was about to answer right but Koko accidentally read his mind. So he voiced it out. "Right." The disguised prince looked at him with his killer eyes which made Koko feel tingles all over his body. "I'll shut my mouth, swear," he said with a nervous smile.

Natsu ignored him and continued walking. Not far away, they saw flight of stairways. He wanted to part ways with them for faster search but he couldn't because it's dangerous for all three of them. He or they might get caught by the guards. He didn't know if the two were capable of defending themselves. Yes, they were refugees but that doesn't mean they can fight. He couldn't afford losing more friends now. It's better to be safe than anything.

They took it. Quickly and as quiet as they could, they ran up the stairs. They stopped once they reached the top. Few guards were roaming around. They immediately hid behind the huge wooden boxes beside them.

"It's odd. Why are the guards still awake? They must be on their barracks by now. This is the scariest place. No sane person would attempt to go here so why are they still on duty?" uttered Yuu, confused.

'So you mean we're insane?" Koko asked out of nowhere.

Natsu ignored his statement. "Maybe they're guarding something. It might be Sakura. That means we're getting near her." He commented with obvious enthusiasm in his voice.

There were three guards – one on the door and the other two were marching back and forth. The corridor goes in two ways – one, straight ahead and one that goes left. The door was on the way left and the two guards were moving in one direction – towards the way left, then coming out on the path ahead, then turning left again. They appear again in a one minute interval.

Natsu grinned as a plan formed in his mind. He told them what they will do and together they waited for the marching guards' disappearance.

Yuu once again closed his eyes to concentrate in his alice. Then almost immediately the two same guards appeared in front, walking towards the guards the one on the door. "Hey you, the king wants to see you."

Without any saying a word, he comes with them. Then they marched towards the three's direction. When they got the chance, Natsu grabbed the guard's arm, covered his mouth then hit him in the nape. then he pulled his body beside their mini hideout.

Then they waited for the two guards. As expected, when they turn left, they stopped to wonder where the guard on the door was. Natsu was about to go when Koko grabbed his shoulder. "My turn..." then he attacked.

He gave the first a quick blow on the back on the spinal cord right below the ribs. Then he twisted the head of the next one to knock him off permanently. With just two hits, the two guards sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"That was quick Koko," complimented Yuu. Koko gave himself a "thumbs up". Natsu grinned. "No more taking lives next time."

"Sorry can't help it!" apologized the brown-haired lad. He then pulled the bodies to hide.

Yuu walked towards Natsu while watching Koko hide the bodies.

"He's a trained killer," he whispered. Natsu looked a bit surprised. He wondered why he didn't tell him earlier about his abilities. Should he know, he would not have to rescue him from earlier's encounter.

"Just so you know..." he added smiling.

Honestly, Natsu didn't even think that one of his companions was that good. In fact, they were more than he expected.

After hiding the bodies, they went on.

.

.

.

Meanwhile...

Madam shin sat on the floor in her room, browsing through some old-looking albums. She was currently leafing through the pages of a blue green album made of glued thick leaves. The pages were connected by thin sturdy stems. It contained photos for about more-than-a-decade old. Seeing these pictures reminded her of old times. Her family. Her old hometown. Her childhood days. Her best friends.

After turning several pages, she stopped at a very distinctive photo. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief.

"No... Could she be..."

.

.

.

_**~End of Chapter 18~**_

_**:aki-chan**_

_**Sorry for the loooooong wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ja ne!**_


	20. Chapter 19: Meeting

**Obedience**

"**Not your Typical Modern Day Fairy Tale"**

**Chapter 19: Meeting**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's taking me too long to update. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

.

.

.

The damsel not-so in distress quietly sneaks out her room. Unexpectedly, there are no guards roaming around, guarding her room – making sure that she won't be able to escape. So she tiptoes along the corridor, remembering the places inside the palace. Vigilantly, she turns from corners to corners until she finds a staircase to access the floor below. Her room is seven floors up so she needs to find six total stairways.

The palace is unusually empty tonight. Although this is a good time for her to escape, she still take this odd event rather cautiously. She couldn't let her guard down. She has to be alert at all times. Who knows maybe the horrifying creatures might show in front of her any time. Thus, she carefully walks towards the staircases.

In the dim light of the moon, the palace looks scary. Sure she is very amazed when she first came there – with all those chandeliers and fancy furniture. But tonight, it is totally different. The curtains are closed so the moonlight hardly ever shone inside. The gargoyles look evil with their eyes staring at you menacingly like they could grab anyone at any time. The faces on the paintings sure appear grand in the sunlight otherwise, it looks grim. They all seem like corpses exhumed from the grave.

After taking several flights, she reaches the fourth floor. There she hears a disturbing noise. It is coming from the left wing where the staircase should be. It's like the sound of people fighting and struggling. Her body suddenly feels rigid. _What's happening? _She thought. Instinctively, she goes to the opposite side of the noise.

.

.

.

"There's the stairs!" exclaims Koko when he saw the flight of stairways not very far from them. On each floor, they open every door they find – hoping that on each room, they'd find Sakura waiting for them, unhurt. The three hurries towards it and to their surprise, several palace guards advance on them. Being trained and all in fighting it was an easy fight for them but there's something that made the crimson eyed prince-in-disguise stop in his tracks. The Shadows are among the palace guards. One by one, they appears around them, trapping them in a big circle.

Impulsively, Koko and Yu prepare themselves to fight. They turn their backs on each other, forming a circle, facing the enemies. '_So this is the danger Madam told us,_' Natsu thought.

Now that Natsu could see the Shades closely, he could feel how terrified Mikan was. Of course, he's not scared of the thing. All he felt is anger towards the odd creatures. So without an inch of hesitation, he attacks the Shades. However, he feels something weird about them – something not right. _"There's something wrong about this creatures…"_

Yu and Koko, taking a hint, attack first the palace guards. They both know that the creatures Natsu's fighting were hard to defeat.

One by one the guards sprawled on the floor, unable to fight any longer. Defeating them all, the two started helping the raven-haired lad fight the dark creatures. Natsu is panting hard already when they came to his aid.

"Too strong?" asks Yu.

"No. Too many…" replies Natsu. Although he's tired, his determination never falters. It is visible in his eyes. He won't let this creatures stop him from his mission.

The four-eyed man observes their opponent. They are just few if you count them but when one is defeated, more and more Shades appears. Of course, this is not a problem to them three. They can fight very well. However, Yu worries that over time, all three of them will grow too tired to fight, by then the Shades will have the chance to defeat them or worse put them to jail. Illusion won't work with these dark creatures so Yu's idea of using his alice to escape won't do any help.

Thus, they keep fighting.

The Shades are not just frightening with their appearance, but also with their skills. They are good at using swords and dodging their opponents' attacks. As a result, the three lads grow tired of using all their might to defeat them.

Natsu readies himself for their capture. He's exhausted. If only he could use his alice, he's sure he could defeat them all. But he can't take the risk of revealing his real identity. There's a great chance that he might put the Hyuuga Kingdom in jeopardy if he does that. He watches Koko and concentrates hard to talk to him. He wants him to read his mind.

Koko, on the other hand, is busy struggling with the number of Shades surrounding him. He keeps punching, kicking, hitting, and beating but the more Shades he knocks out, twice as many shows up. He stops to gather some strength and oxygen. Then he feels someone's staring at him. He's right. Natsu is looking right at him, indicating something. "_Maybe he wants to say something…"_ he reads.

So he reads his mind.

"_Koko, stop fighting. Let's surrender. Tell Yu,"_ he reads. He nods. Immediately, he goes near Yu.

"Natsu says we'll surrender," he says.

"What? Why?" Yu asks.

"I don't know. Let's just do it," Koko replies. Hence, together they raise their hands in the air and announce their defeat. In a blink of an eye, they're engulfed in darkness.

.

.

.

"INTRUDERS? How come there are intruders here? Aren't you doing your job?" bellows the Shadow king.

The guard who reported to him, stutters. He is obviously afraid of the person in front of him. "Y-your Highness, d-do not worry the S-shades already c-captured them. They are in dungeon now."

"So that's why I felt something earlier. My alice was facing them," whispers the king to himself. "I shall attend to them later. Make sure they don't escape. I want no more trespassers inside the palace. Is that clear?" He says to the terrified guard.

"Y-yes Your Majesty," he answers.

When the guard left the room, one of his alice appears. It whispers something in his ear. He smiles ar the news he heard.

"Very well… Make sure everything is ready. I don't want defeat this time."

.

.

.

**~End of Chapter 19~**

**:aki-chan**


	21. Chapter 20: Chances

**Obedience**

**Chapter 20: Chances**

.

.

.

The place is just simply creepy that even the moon hides itself from view. Not even the stars dare to look. The trees look like monsters that's waiting to gobble you alive and the bushes sways with the wind which sounds like a haunted lullaby. It is so dark that Mikan finds it hard to see the way. In addition to that, she has this personal fright against ghost appearing in dark places so it's harder for her to pass this crazily eerie path. After a few guesses, she managed to find her way out of the castle. So now, she's looking for a way out the palace grounds and eventually to Natsu's arms. She can't believe she's thinking about him. She can't believe she wants to be with him. She can't believe she has fallen for him.

Gathering all her courage and strength, she begins running quietly, looking back from time to time. She can't afford to feel afraid now, now that she's gone this far.

_This is my only chance_.

There's no turning back now. Why would she? No reason. Definitely.

.

.

.

When Yuu opened his eyes, he sees Koko pacing back and forth and Natsu reading a book. Reading? He can't possibly read in this dimness. He sits up. "Finally, you're awake. We've been waiting for you to wake up for weeks," comments the brown-haired man sarcastically. Yuu ignores him and focuses on the raven-haired lad. "Hey Natsu, what are you doing?" he asks but the lad didn't reply. "You better look," says Koko.

He stands up and settles at Natsu's side. He takes a peek inside the book he's reading but he can only see blank pages. "I saw Sakura reading this before. Weird thing is, there's nothing in here. I thought this could help us out," Natsu begins.

"Maybe you have to say a magic word," suggests Yuu which earned an are-you-serious look form the two lads. "Well, we should take chances…" he innocently smiles.

"Fine. Any suggestions then?" Natsu replies.

"How about, Open sesame!" Yuu shouts but nothing happened. They take turns on saying something that might tell them the books functions.

"Reveal your secrets!"

"Avra kadavra"

"Do re mi Open!"

"Show yourself!"

"Open book!"

And finally,

"Show me my best friend!" shouts Natsu.

Slowly, the page begins to glow and there appears a moving page-size picture of a blonde boy and a raven-haired girl standing beside a particular prison cell. Instinctively, Natsu looks out their cell and sees his best friend Ruka and his stoic cousin, Hotaru.

"Ruka!" called Natsu.

The blonde Lord, surprised and relieved, shouts, "Your High –" but Hotaru quickly shut him up by her famous baka gun. "Will you keep quiet?" she retorts and walks near the cell.

"Hey, want some help?" she coolly asks.

Natsu stares at him for a long time before answering, "Yes."

She unzips her bag and take out a tiny skinny robot-looking metal. She puts it down the floor and says, "Meta 101 Activate." Suddenly, the metal begins moving. "Cut down the metal bars…quietly,"

"Yes master," the metal says. Like a lightning, it climbs up each metal bar and cuts it down one by one with tremendous force but stealthy silence, until it's all gone.

"Mission complete," it says then shuts down.

Yuu and Koko stares at her open-mouthed, amazed about what they saw.

"What did you do that for?" Ruka complains.

"What? Should I just let them stay there?" Hotaru retorts stoically.

"No, no that… ugh!"

"It's no use arguing with her, Ruka," says Natsu.

"I know,"

…..

Natsu introduces the two newcomers to his companions, Yuu and Koko. He also tells them their alices. Koko then tries to read Hotaru's mind but then stops when he hears, "Read my mind and you're dead." Better not.

"So how did you get here?" Natsu asks.

"Long story. Our main concern now is finding Sakura," reminds the only girl in the group.

"And rescuing Ryad," added the blonde. "Right."

"Who's Ryad?" questions Natsu. Ruka is about to answer but he is stopped by Yuu.

"Explain later. We have to hurry before the Shades appear again. So where's this Ryad?"

"He's a capture so he might be in one of this cells," answers Ruka. They individually check all the cells but he is nowhere to be found. So Hotaru resorted to her laptop.

"What is that metal thing?" inquires Koko, visibly amazed.

"A laptop," Hotaru answers unconsciously.

"Aaaaaaaaah… I don't know that."

Hotaru is really tempted to tease-slash-bully him but they have no time, so she just ignores him.

"As I've thought, he's not here. There's another cell, one floor down from here. Let's go," she states then all of them follow her.

She presses something on the wall then just like in Madam Shin's house, a secret passage appears.

"Come on!"

They follow her quietly. Natsu still don't understand why they are rescuing this 'Ryad' man first and not Sakura. He's furious but it won't do anything good. He wanted so much to ask Hotaru what she's thinking. But he shouldn't. Not the right time.

Just as Hotaru expected, they find a locked door at the end of the passage. With her gadget, she easily opens the lock. Across the room, is a half-human half-horse creature tied in chains on the wall. He looks miserable. Tortured.

"I told you, I'm not telling you anything. I'll never betray my father," he speaks in a low voice.

"I know," replies Ruka in his most calming tone. He slowly walks towards him. The other four could do nothing but watch.

"Centaurs never betray their kind. You are the most loyal of all creatures," he continues.

"Who are you?" Ryad asks, in a sharp tone. Obviously, he doesn't want to meddle with another human.

"I'm just someone who wants to help you," Ruka says.

"I don't believe you. You're just like them. I'm sure they sent you here to pry information from me."

"How can you say that?"

"I don't trust humans. Not you. Not them. Not anyone."

"How can I make you trust me?"

"You can't but you can try."

"I'll take chances."

"Fine. Unchain me." He orders with a mischievous grin on his mouth.

So Ruka begins to come near him.

"Stop Ruka! Don't do what he said. The moment you untie him, he'll kill you. He's insane. Ruka stop! Are you out of your mind?" Koko screams. He's panicking. Unknown to them all, he had an unpleasant encounter with a centaur before. "Ruka stop!"

"I must do this." The blonde lord replies as he starts unchaining the tortured creature.

Hotaru, scared, remains silent. She is the only one who knows why he is doing it. They have to keep their word.

"Ruka! Stop it! Can't you see the look in his eyes? He'll kill you!" as much as he wanted to run towards the blonde guy, he can't. He can't even move himself. All he could manage to do is shout.

**Clank! **The sound of the last chain falling to the floor echoes throughout the prison cell. Natsu, Yuu and even Hotaru ready themselves to fight.

Just as Koko said, the moment the last chain leaves his arm, he attacks Ruka.

The blonde Lord is thrown away against the wall across the room. Ryad tops over him in a flash, picking him up by the neck with his right hand. However, just when he is about to throw him again, the Elinor necklace flashes right in his eyes. "Shikah," he mutters.

He loses his grip which causes Ruka to fall down the floor. Hotaru instantly scurries towards his side. "Are you okay?"

He nods although he keeps coughing. "Natsume, don't." He utters lowly so that the other two won't hear him. In an instant, the high temperature of the room goes back to normal. Even though he's struggling, Ruka didn't fail to notice the change in the air's temperature. It always does when his best friend's getting mad.

Once he managed to stand up, Ruka starts talking to the shocked creature. _I'm not done yet_, he thought.

"Your father sent us here to take you home, so come with us." He offers without further ado.

To their surprise, Ryad starts crying silently. Tears fall down from his eyes continuously. "I thought father forgotten me already. I never thought he'd try to save me again." He says as he wipe the tears in his eyes with his arm. It's so surprising to see that even the most courageous of all the creatures could cry.

The blonde Lord pats his back, "A centaur never leaves his comrades behind. Let's go now."

"Natsu, I'll leave the rest to you," he says then looks at Hotaru. He nods. "I'll be back." With that, he recites the transporting words and vanish together with Ryad.

"Let's go."

.

.

.

The escaping damsel pants hard when she stopped running. She holds the tree beside her for support. _I should keep going. I can't stop now. _

As she is about to start running again, she feels chills behind her back. The same feeling she had when she was face to face with hideous creatures. It overwhelms her so much that she couldn't move. _I hate them more than ghosts,_ she thought. Gathering all her courage, she runs.

_I can't afford being caught again. I don't know why they are following me but I won't let them get me. Not this time._

Heaving heavy breaths as she run, she's forcing herself not to look back. She's afraid that if she does, she'll froze in fear. She doesn't even care if branches wound her face and arms. All she knows is that she must get away.

The temperature of the air drops every second, an evident clue that they're really following her. _What's with them?_

Then at the far end of the dark forest, she sees it. A light. The moon. Her hope. Her escape. _Just a little bit more._

But then as she drew nearer, her strength falters. Her body feels rigid. Her mind goes blank. The ground appeals so much to her that makes her wants to lie down any moment.

_No._

_I can't._

_I mustn't._

_I really can't._

_No._

She reaches out for the moon, hoping she could touch and be saved. She could no longer carry staying in the dark any more. '_Please!'_

Then something grabs her.

.

.

.

_**~End of Chapter 20~**_

_**Aki-chan**_


	22. Chapter 21: A Little Too Late

**Obedience**

**Chapter 21: A Little Too Late**

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for always keeping you waiting. I really don't intend to do that. Sorry. Btw, just a few more chapters left...

.

.

.

Bang!

The room is, again, empty. They expect to find the brunette here but she is nowhere in sight. However, there are traces of someone in the room. There's a glass of water on the table and beside it, is a torn piece of cloth. On the top of the bed is a neatly folded dress. Hotaru holds it in her hands. Then she cuts a piece of it with a scissor and puts it in a tiny circular device. It blinks in different colors and flashes a green light after.

"It's Mi—Sakura's. She stayed here," declares Hotaru. She leaves the room, wearing a stoic expression.

"We're late... I'm sorry Natsu," says Yuu, tapping Natsu's back. The prince-in-disguise walks towards the windows and stares at the black sky.

"_Sakura, where are you?"_

"Hey Natsu, did you find out how to use the book?" asks Koko out of the blue. "Maybe we could use it to find her."

He looks at him and nods. Yuu gives him a thumbs up.

Natsu sits on the bed and opens up the book. "_Right. The book shows the person you want to see..."_

He concentrates on Sakura's face while staring at the blank page of the book. Slowly, a blurry image forms but as they wait, it's just a black photo. Even if the picture is moving, they won't know because it's dark.

"Huh? There's nothing in it..." comments Koko.

Natsu, feeling grim, closes the book. However, just before it was closed the image changed showing Sakura running to the light.

On the other hand, Hotaru settles down in a dark corner. She starts her laptop, types something, then a flickering image of something appears. The picture moves so fast which made Hotaru conclude that Mikan is somewhere outside the palace, running to safety.

She sighs, relieved that her best friend is somehow safe. However, before she closes the screen, an image of a very hideous dark creature appears. It is followed by a loud scream. Then, the image blurred.

"Mikan!" she shouts out of panic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just a few meters more..." she whispers as she reach out for the light. But before she could make it, something grabs her arm. She looks back and finds herself eye to eye with her most feared creature. _Shades._

She struggles to break free from the dark creature. She kicks it but his tight grip doesn't falter. One by one they begin to appear. She starts to panic. She shuts her eyes so that she won't be able to see them. Blood rushing through her veins, she screams at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Breathing heavily, she opens up her eyes and sees an empty forest in front of her. The Shades are gone but she can still feel the clutch of the creature in her arm. "They're gone..."

Unconsciously, she moves backward and backward until...

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" she screams as she fell down the cliff.

Consciousness left her the moment she touches the ground. She rolls down and down the rocky cliff, wounding every part of her body. She stops just after she crosses the boundary between the Shadow kingdom and another country.

It's still the middle of the night, so no one could possibly find her body lying beneath a large tree.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hotaru? What's wrong?" asks Natsu once he reached her whereabouts. He came running to her together with the two, when he heard a shout.

For a moment there, Hotaru lost her poise. She lets out a deep breath before she begins speaking.

"Nothing..." she replies calmly.

"Anyways, we better go now before the king finds out we're here. We'll see Ruka first."

After telling them how they will escape, they hold their hands together. Hotaru recites the incantation and in a split of a second, they vanish. Just a moment after they left, Prince Rui enters Sakura's room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you find her?!" quickly inquires the tensed prince as soon as the door to the room opens.

"N-n-no Your h-highness..." answers the guard, terribly stuttering. In that instant, that soldier is swallowed by dark smokes. His skin turns black like his body is being badly bruised. His whole body is undergoing a grim process of decomposition. A terrified shriek surrounds the whole room until the only noise left is the sound of ashes being blown away.

"FIND HER! Or you'll meet the same fate as him." commands the Shadow prince threateningly. The nice Rui is gone, what's left of him is a fearless unforgiving dark prince. His hair turned into a darker shade of green. No more nice guy.

All the soldiers before him hastily run out of the room, determined to find the missing mistress. Their failure would mean losing their life. An inescapable death.

"Welcome back my son..." says the Shadow king, tapping Rui's back, with an evil grin upon his face.

"_You're going down now Mitsui..."_

.

.

.

"Tsubasa, did you find anything?" asks the haggard-looking King Mitsui.

'Well, well... You won't believe me even if I know anything," the scruffy-faced Tsubasa answers. he loves teasing the well-respected king as much as he enjoys annoying the prince. Although it doesn't seem like it, he also wonders where Natsume went that's why he accepted the offer of searching for him. He owes his life to Natsume and he still hasn't repaid his kindness. Moreover, he thinks of him as his friend already and he doesn't want anything bad happen to his friends. he travelled from one town to another to gather information about the prince. Well, after just few days, he managed to find something about him. he learned that Natsume is in the Shadow territory. A real bad news. Now, he doesn't know if he's going to tell that to the king because it would surely alarm not just him, but the whole kingdom.

"Tsubasa Andou, I'm asking you once again. Did you find my son?" he hears the king said in a very deadly tone. he got lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear a word the king was saying.

_"There's no time for jokes."_ He clears his throat and starts speaking.

"I found your son. He's in Yuudai."

.

.

.

Heavy footsteps are heard inside the great palace hallway. A group of soldiers are running towards the royal garden where the king and queen usually spends their rest time. It's not proper but one of the soldiers barges in the door, that terribly surprised the queen who is sipping her tea at the time.

"Kujo! What are you doing?" inquired the king, mad at the sudden interruption. He is tapping his wife's back.

"My deepest apology your highness... you have to see this urgently," he replies. the he gestures for them to see what's behind him.

One of the high ranking soldier, Kanata, is carrying in his arms a terribly wounded lady... with brunette hair.

"I believe you're related to her, your Highness..."

The queen holds his husband's arm for support. She is so flabbergasted that she feels weak on her knees.

"Yuuna... She looks just like you..."

.

.

.

_**~End of Chapter 21~**_

_**:Aki-chan**_


	23. Chapter 22: Back Home

**Obedience**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for taking too long to update. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy! Leave a review if you want to. **

**Chapter 22: Back Home**

.

.

.

A gust of chilly wind wanders around the hideous place of enchanted creatures. The then peppy place of stow away creatures, now looks dull and dingy. In the southern part of Elinor, all the elders of each creature kind gathered. With guards outside, they are sheltered inside a cabin made of wood and metal, covered in morning glory vines. They are sitting around a tremendous round table. A ball of fire is floating at the centre of the table which serves as there light.

"You've heard Yuudai's plan. What do you want to do now?" Ruka asks. He couldn't believe himself what he had just heard from Ryad. He looks at each of them, expecting answers. He's determined to know if these creatures would be of help to them.

His question earned loud whispers from the selected crowd. They look like they have different opinions about the matter base on the expression they're wearing. Disagreement is clear among their faces.

A Satyr, half-goat half-man, raises his hand.

"I will take no side. The only action I will take is when the nature gets destroyed as the fight between the kingdoms commence. I suggest that Elinor stay here."

Another elder raises his hand. He has this weird habit of rubbing his chin.

"I think we have to support one of them. With our help, it would be a bit easier for one of them to defeat the other. I believe that either we help them or not, it will still bring us misfortune. If that happens, it's better if we are of some use."

Sweats form around the Aristocrat's forehead as he listens to the elder's opinions. He couldn't guess where this argument would lead. On the other hand, Raid, the centaur, listens silently at the ruckus.

"Well then, let's support Yuudai. It looks like it'll be their victory this time. If we want to survive, we should support the kingdom with a larger chance of winning," says the boastful-looking Oarian.

"I don't think that will do. We are neither good nor evil. But in times of need, we should support the side that will benefit not just us but even humans. After all, we share the same planet. So I say, we support Hyuuga."

Each of them has their own opinion that wants to be heard. In just a short time, their voices mix up to the point that they could no longer understand each other's intentions. Their argument continues until a loud thud is heard beside the conversing United Creatures Elder Committee.

"Ow, that hurts man," says Koko, rubbing his bottom. Whispers explode around room.

Unlike the other two, Natsu and Hotaru appeared at the cabin standing, maintaining their composure.

"Natsu! Hotaru!" shouts Ruka when he saw the two. He approaches them with arms wide open. Then he tripped. As he is about to fall towards Hotaru, the genius inventor takes out her Baka gun and shoots at the Blondie.

"Baka..." she utters.

"Silence!" commands Raid, drowning all the other voices inside the cabin.

"Human, who are those people with you?" asks the Great Centaur to Hotaru.

"The ones we rescued from Yuudai," answers Hotaru, wearing her ever stoic expression.

"Very well then. Take a seat," he gestures to them. Magically, the table grew larger, the chairs moves sideways giving space to a certain spot where four new chairs sprouted from the ground.

Once they had their seats, Natsume introduces himself and the others. He tells them how they got inside the palace. In return, he asks them about their meeting's agenda.

"Instead of explaining everything, why don't you see for yourself?" says one of the elders. He looks like the oldest among the creatures inside. He gestures for Nhala, who was standing by the corner, to come near them.

Nhala brings a blue basin of water and put it at the center of the table, just below the fireball. In a few seconds, the water in the basin floats up covering the ball of fire cylindrically. Just above the fireball, an image starts to form at the water's surface. An animated figure of an army moving in organized groups appears. Together them are an army of Shades and other terrifying creatures known to join the evil forces line up.

"What is that?" voices out Koko, as he watches the scene.

"It's exactly what you're thinking. It's an attack army against the Crimson Palace." answers Ruka.

"Why?" Yu asks.

"According to history, the Yuudai Kingdom and the Hyuuga Kingdom are mortal enemies. They are rivals when it comes to strength and power. They had a battle a long time ago, started by Yuudai. The Hyuuga won making them the strongest kingdom of all. It's said that the king of the Shadow kingdom could not accept defeat that's why it isolated itself from other kingdoms. I don't know if that's true though. But according to that and Ryad's information, we assume that they want to take revenge," explains Ruka.

"So we're here because we want to know if they will help us at the upcoming battle," he added.

With that, all their heads turn to Raid. After all, he is the one who'll make the final decision.

"It's better to continue this discussion tomorrow. For now, I need to think. I need to discuss this properly with the elders. And you, humans, need to rest. We all need rest. It's been a long day," was all he said before going out the cabin.

"Hotaru-chin, follow me." Nhala says.

.

.

.

Outside, it is dark. The only light they have is coming from the lightfly, a friendly fist-size insect that has a glowing body. It emits golden yellow light. The lightfly flies around them as they walk through the grassy pathway. After a while, the transparent Naiad stops.

"We're here," she declares.

In front of them are Faun Holes and Tree Houses. The Faun Holes are houses made by the satyrs. It is like a cave made of grassy soil. It looks feeble but it could withstand any kind of disaster. Beside the Holes are the Tree Houses. It was specially made by the Naiads to be used in case of emergencies.

"You can stay at the Faun Holes, Ruka-chin," says Nhala. "Hotaru-chin will stay at the Tree House, she's much safer up there."

Ruka and the prince-in-disguise stayed together in one Hole while Yuu and Koko are on the other. Hotaru silently climbed her way towards the Tree House.

Before she climbed up the stairs, she looks into Koko as if she wanted him to read her mind. Luckily, Koko notices this. After reading her thoughts, he nods at her.

.

.

.

An hour later...

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzz!**

All the portable computer gives out is a whirring sound. It also just shows a black and white image of nothingness.

"_What's happening? The bracelet can't be broken because I made sure it's shock proof."_

For first time in her life, she feels very frustrated. It's very rare for her to feel that way. She always knows what to do and how to fix things. She always comes up with genius plans but now, she couldn't think of any. Her mind's running in circles.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in."

The raven-haired prince quietly closes the door behind him. He takes the seat across Hotaru's. She takes a quick peek on Natsume then back to the computer's screen.

"What is it, Hyuuga?" she asks not even glancing at his direction. Although she asked him to come through Koko, she assumes that even if she didn't tell him so, he'll still come to her place to ask for help. And she's right.

Rather than answering her verbally, he pushes the book he brought towards her through the table. "Look."

Hotaru glances at the book then raises an eyebrow at Natsume as if asking, "What the heck is this?"

It only shows a blurry image of something unrecognizable. It seems moving.

"Sakura owns that. I believe it shows anyone you want to see. It works with everything except with Sakura. Every time I want that book to show her that image appears. Could you possibly know why?"

Hotaru grabs the book and examines it. "Sakura owns this?" "_How come she has this book?" _she thought.

"Yes. It's hers. Did you find something?" the prince replied.

"Well as you already know rather than writings, it shows people, where they are and what they're doing at the same moment. It's very rare. I believe there is only one of this in the world. Its creator originated from the Lost Kingdom." She answered.

"_Which means Mikan might be connected to the Lost Kingdom…"_ she added but only on her mind.

Natsume stares at her as if waiting for more information. Hotaru, noticing this, irritatingly spoke. "As to why it doesn't work on Sakura. I don't know."

Frustration covered his face. He thought he'd know something to help him find Sakura but he didn't. He just received added information about the magical book. So without further ado, he stands up and walks towards the door.

"Natsume," the raven-haired lass called, stopping him in his track. He looks back.

"Why did you go to the Shadow Kingdom knowing the possibility of dying in there?" she asks plainly but in a very serious tone. The Hyuuga family is banned to enter Yuudai's territory. The Shadow king could've killed him on sight.

"Is that why you want me to come here?" he answers her with a question. Receiving a silent reply, he continues, "I was searching for someone."

"Who?"

"The culprit behind the Sakura couple's death. I believe I'll find that person here." He says, earning a shock expression from Hotaru.

"Why? How are you sure about that?"

"I just know I need to find their killer and that I'll find that person here."

With that, he leaves the Tree House.

.

.

.

The next day…

"We've decided to go back home," Hotaru says once everyone settled down. They are at the breakfast table together with other creatures.

"Very well. We shall take not disagree with that," says Raid. His arms are crossed and his eyes are keenly on the humans.

"Can we use the necklaces you gave us to transport there?" asks the blonde aristocrat, still yawning.

"Of course, those necklaces are yours. Use it whenever you want."

The one of the elders spoke, "Ahem… As to our decision about siding with you or not, we've deci-"

"It's alright. I think it's better if we do not know your decision. In that way, you won't be obliged to help us or be against us. You're still free to do whatever you want." intrudes Ruka.

"Very well, then let us have our meal."

After having a delicious meal, Natsu and the others thanked them for letting them stay in their place. Then they vanish.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the Crimson Palace, everybody is busy preparing for the king's journey. He, himself, will take his son back. He doesn't know why his son, the prince, went to their foe's kingdom but whatever it is, he wants to take him home. No matter how powerful his son is, it is still dangerous for him to wander off the foe's country. His son always skips his duties and responsibilities as a prince but by the time he showed interest in the palace's matters, he vanished. Now that he knows Natsume's whereabouts, he will do everything to bring him back, not because he's a prince but because he is his son – his only son.

"Is everything prepared?" asks the Royal Highness after observing the preparations. It will be hard getting inside the Shadow Kingdom, knowing its king has been mad with the Hyuuga's for ages. They will take necessary weapons with them though it'll be difficult because they have to conceal them. If these weapons were detected, Yuudai will be alarmed and might go kill them on the spot.

"Your highness, we need to decrease our weapons, it's too many to not be suspicious," reports one of the soldiers.

"Do whatever necessary to conceal it," the king replies, forming a crease on his forehead. "If only Hotaru's here, these would have been easy," he thought. True. Hotaru is the Royal Inventor even if she was still going to school. She makes inventions that help with the progress of the country. She invents weapons and other gadgets that surely benefit everyone. However, unless she gives permission, these inventions could not be used or worse, found. She, being a genius inventor, made sure that all of her gadgets are password protected and completely hidden from anyone. Even the king doesn't know where she hides her inventions.

Thus, the weapons they could carry to the neighbouring kingdom are those that she gave to the soldiers and those that they could use in case of emergency.

After about an hour, everything is set.

"Your highness, we're ready to go," reports General Satoshi, a middle-aged man with grey eyes and brown hair. He received the Air alice.

King Mitsui nods both as an acknowledgement and a cue. The general courteously leaves the king and commands everyone to start the transport.

The valiant king goes inside the palace to meet his wife, Queen Inoue.

"Be safe, my dear. Come home with our son," she says, holding his husband's hands.

"I will," he replies, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Your Highness," interrupts the general. Three of the seven generals of the kingdom are going to join his quest. Together with Tsubasa Andou, they are all kneeling in front of the Royal couple. They are all waiting for the king's next command.

He bids goodbye to his Queen first before talking to his generals.

"Then we shall g—he says, stopping at the middle because of the unknown that appeared before them.

Right between him and the generals, five people appears. Two people are raven-haired, one's blonde, the other one's brown-haired and the last of them is grey.

"Natsume…" softly mutters the queen. She could not believe what's before her eyes. Without any second thought, she runs towards him and gives him a warm embrace. Her silky raven hair sways as she run towards her son. Although she's the queen who shall always be a model of poise and grace, she is also a mother who longs to see her son.

"I'm so glad you're safe…" she whispers, tears about to spill out her eyes.

The astounded prince, instead of pushing his mother away, he hugs her back tightly. He couldn't hide the fact that he truly misses the person who brought him to the world. "Mother…"

He taps his mother's shoulders and smiles at her. Queen Inoue raises his eyebrows, totally surprise by her son's actions. It's very unlike of him to do what he did. He rarely interacts with them and he doesn't even smile. _"He changed…"_ Queen Inoue thought.

He bows at his father as a respect to the king. "Father…" he says.

By that time, Hotaru, who silently observed the surroundings the moment they landed, already concluded in her mind what was happening at the palace.

Before she could speak, Ruka clears his throat. "Are you off somewhere Your Highness?" inquires him.

"Yes, we're about to leave. But since you're here, we don't have to anymore," answers the king matter-of-factly. He then turns to the generals, "General Satoshi, all of you can rest now. As you see, everything's fine, no that they're here. Thank you."

Hotaru, knowing not everything's fine, raises her eyebrows.

The raven-haired prince announces in a very serious tone, "We have no time to spare, and everyone must get ready…"

.

.

.

Ina certain room, lies sleeping a certain brunette lady. It's been a day since she was found lying unconscious beside a big tree. She had bruises all over her body and her head was believed to have hit a rock, causing a wound on her head. The room is quite big considering that it is inside the palace. There are flowers at the table beside her bed and a huge painting on the wall across it. Pink curtains cover the 10-foot glass window. The windows overlook the Cherry Blossom trees lined across the garden walls. Beyond it is a tremendous lake of blue and green waters.

Beside her, sits a very beautiful lady. She is known as Queen Yuuna. Her auburn hair hangs around her shoulder. Standing by her, is the king. His hair is ebony with streaks of white showing a sign of old age.

"I wonder when she will wake up…" mutters the queen. She is distressed looking at the condition of the lady sleeping on the bed. She's eager to know what happened to the girl. Moreover she wants to know her identity, considering she and her husband have a good hint of who she is. It's just a hint though, but still, one could still assume.

_**~End of Chapter 22~**_

_**:aki-chan**_


	24. Chapter 23: Home

**Obedience**

**Author's Note: Uhh I'm back. I don't know if anyone would still read this but in any case, I'm going to finish this story and the others too. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 23: Home**

The sky is bafflingly nice and clear today. The birds are harmoniously singing to the tune of the wind. The cold air surprisingly gives a warm feeling. The forest and hills are greener and more peaceful. A certain curtain-covered windows overlook a serene beauty lying unconscious on the huge bed. Beside her is another woman with a distinctive crown in her head. A crease of worry is visible on her forehead.

"She'll wake up my dear… Don't worry too much."

Her gallant husband touches her shoulders for assurance. His wife has been worrying about the lady since the day they found her. He couldn't blame his wife for he, too, felt a strong connection with the girl the moment they saw her. He, too, worries, he just doesn't show it.

"It's been three days and yet she's…"

She stops at the middle, totally lost for words. There is something about the sleeping lady that seems very important; something that connects her to her long lost son. Her son – she remembers. He promised her on his last visit that he would finally bring his family with him on his next visit to introduce to them. They waited and waited but he never came.

.

.

.

"Everyone, rest for 15 minutes," announces the blonde Lord Nogi. As soon as everyone hears his announcement, they all collapse to the floor. All the workers and the soldiers head straight to the table and grab something to eat. While everyone is busy eating, the prince of Crimson Palace no-longer-in-disguise is still practicing in the middle of the field.

"Natsume, rest for a while." His blonde best friend holds his shoulder to stop him. Three days – he hasn't stopped practicing ever since they came back from Elinor. Indeed he changed. He's no longer the easygoing and the I-don't-care-what-happens type of a guy. He's more serious and determined than he has ever been. The threat of the upcoming war and the fact that Sakura is still missing upsets him so much that all he wants to do is train and train until he gets stronger.

"I don't want to," the raven-haired prince simply replies.

He grabs his arm to stop him. "You have to. Take a rest first, train all you want after…"

"No…- he says looking straight at Ruka's eyes then looks down. His hands are on Ruka's shoulders for support.

-if I don't get stronger now, I won't be able to…to save her…" he whispers, barely audible.

"You need rest,"

"I-I c-can't…" Natsume attempts to stand still. Then someone pokes his back…

"Natsume."

It's his genius cousin. She's wearing large metallic boxing gloves on her right hand. Without further ado, she punches him right on the face the moment she called his name. The Crimson prince drops down to the ground unconscious.

"Wa-wa-waaah! What did you do Imai? He's a prince! A PRINCE!" exclaims Koko, animatedly panicking over what the inventor did. He still can't believe that the guy they put in prison at the refugees' area is a powerful prince. He and Yuu are behind Hotaru. They were grabbing food at the table when Hotaru asks them to come with her.

"He's just sleeping. Hurry up and take him to his room," is all Hotaru said before walking towards the palace.

The blonde Lord is about to complain about what she did when she halts and turns around.

"You want him to have a rest, right? I just did you a favor so you owe me one."

Ruka could only stare at the genius' lady's back as she walk away.

.

.

.

.

TINK! TANK! TINK! TANK! TINK! TANK!

The sound of metal being hammered echoes through the dark cave. Light from the fiery flames serves as a source of light. Weapons of different sizes and class are stored on one side. On another area, at the palace grounds are various alice-users fighting one another. They are apparently training as palace soldiers, preparing for the war.

"Everything is going as planned Sire…" says a high-pitched voice to the Shadow king. He wears a brown coat that completely covers his body.

"Very well. How about Rui?" asks the king in his deep voice.

"He's nowhere to be found Your Majesty. It seems like he's continued searching for the girl. But don't worry Sire; he becomes stronger every day, fueled by his growing frustration and anger."

"Hmmm…" he touches his beard, thinking.

"You may go now. I shall tend to other matters first."

"Y-yes Sire…"

.

.

.

.

"Hotaru, tell me, what happened to my son?" asks the queen politely. "He changed a lot."

"Indeed."

They are sitting across each other at the Royal balcony. Hotaru keeps her stoic expression while looking at the queen. Queen Inoue on the other hand stares at the scenery beside them.

"You were with him. Tell me, what happened out there?"

"You should inquire Ruka about that Aunt Inoue," replies Hotaru. Even if the king or the queen is in front of her, she addresses them casually as her relative.

"I already asked Ruka, but he told me nothing. He said it's better to ask you. You know better than him. I could feel it too. So please, Hotaru-chan, tell me what you know, even just a little."

After several minutes of thinking, Hotaru decides to tell a little about what happened to their journey.

With a deep sigh, she begins," Well, I can't tell everything about what happened to us especially to Natsume. We were not together the whole time."

"Do you mean that he went there, at the most forbidden place, alone?"

"No, he was with a girl. I won't tell the details how and why but eventually they went there together with different purposes." She continues skipping the part about the one who helped them go to Hyuudai.

The queen nods in response.

"Then when things got a bit complicated I dragged Ruka with me to follow them. Then something happened that made everything change. The girl with Natsume went missing and we found out about the war from a centaur."

"Centaur? I thought they're extinct," exclaims Queen Inoue.

"Apparently not. But that's another story. After that, we went back here."

"So…?" the queen eyes her, waiting for the conclusion.

"So the reason he's like that is because the girl he loves is missing. Can I go now Auntie?"

"He's in love?"

"Yes and he doesn't realize that fully yet. I'm going now Auntie." She says, walking towards the door.

However, before she could reach the door, the queen hugs her tight. "Oh Hotaru-chan, thank you, thank you so much! I've been really worried about everything that's happening today, knowing that made me a little relieved. I'm glad that finally my son found someone for him."

Even though she is the highly respected Queen known for her graciousness and poise, she can't hide her other side – her romantic side. Ever since Natsume was a kid, she's been wishing that he finds the love of his life like her to his father; so hearing that news makes her really happy.

"Okay Auntie, I understand. You can let go of me now," she replies, choking.

Noticing how hard she's hugging her niece, she immediately lets go of her. "Oh sorry Hotaru-chan!" Hotaru grabs the chance and quickly went out the door but not before telling the queen. "Don't mention this to Natsume."

.

.

.

On the 3rd floor of the palace lies the room of the Crimson Prince. He is still sleeping in his bed after receiving the knock-out punch from Hotaru. It's the longest time he's in bed after three days. Beside him is his loving mother, Queen Inoue. She's holding her son's hand.

'_He is standing on the grass. No longer wearing his Royal clothes, just his only pair of commoner's clothes. Everywhere he looks is just an endless extension of the blue sky. Then out of nowhere, a little figure coming nearer and nearer towards him appears. It seems shouting something. Instinctively, he runs towards the figure. As he gets closer, the figure becomes clearer and clearer until he realizes who it was. "Sakura…" he whispers. "Natsu…" she smiles. Insentiently, he pulls her in a tight embrace. "Sakura…" he calls. The brunette lady pushes back and stares directly in his eyes. For the first time, he notices her dress. It's different form the one she wore the day he last saw her. She wears a halter dress with the color of the sunset from the bottom till it turns red at the top. Her beautiful brunette hair is down. She holds his hands and asks, "Natsu, can you promise me something?" He nods. "Will you wait for me?" Again he nods, unable to utter any word. "Thank you. Until then, promise me that you will take care of yourself and protect everyone. Protect Hotaru. I'll come when the right time comes. I promise I'll be there when you need me the most. In any case, remember that even if you don't see me, I'll always be right here…" she gently says, pointing at his heart. Then slowly, she starts to fade away. _

"_Sakura, don't go…" _

"_I'll see you soon Natsu. Until then, be safe."_

"_Sakura? Sakura?!"_

.

.

"Sa..kura…" utters the sleeping figure of Natsume. That didn't escape the ears of the Queen.

"Sakura? It seems familiar…" the queen thought.

_._

_._

_._

.

Meanwhile…

"Nat…su…" she slowly utters, stirring awake.

"My dear… she's waking," says Queen Yuuna, a sigh of relief escapes her mouth.

"…Hmmm…"

Both the King and Queen stare at her waiting for her waking up. Slowly, her eyes open up.

"Finally, you're awake…" says the Queen, smiling, clasping her hands together.

She seems surprised about what she's seeing. A curious crease forms on her forehead.

.

.

"Hmm? Father….?"

.

.

.

.

**~End of Chapter 23~**


	25. Chapter 24: Mikan Sakura

**Obedience**

**Chapter 24: Mikan Sakura**

.

.

.

"Father? Ah no, no, no… I'm not your father," immediately responds the king.

Her eyes suddenly look so sad. Tears begin forming in her eyes. "Oh sorry…" she says barely a whisper.

"Anyway, I'm Yuuna and this is my husband, Yamato." The queen interrupts, introducing herself and the king to the young lady. "Well I guess, we should leave you alone for now… Just call us if you need anything okay?"

Sakura just nodded.

"_Where am I?"_

_._

_._

_._

"The enemies are already surrounding our kingdom, Sire…" reports one of the soldiers.

The prince, who is in charge of the attack group, just stares deeply at a distance. He is thinking about the girl he owed to find and the man he will surely defeat. Yes it is not the king of the Shadow kingdom but its prince, Rui. After finding out who that guy is, he became more determined to crush the people who want to destroy his country.

"Hotaru, Ruka, let's go," beckons the raven haired prince.

Lord Nogi will assist the prince in the attack group through sending information about the enemy to him. The blonde Lord is not really in favor of violence so he will work behind the scene. On the other hand, since Hotaru, the genius inventor, is in charge of the defense system. She placed several traps and resistance gadgets everywhere in and out the kingdom beforehand. For an unknown reason, she always anticipated things like this to happen.

The citizens are evacuated inside the palace for their safety together with the queen and a few soldiers. The king will fight alongside his son. Natsume, of course, disagreed with it at first but the king insisted. He said, "It is my duty to protect our kingdom."

Wearing his fire-proof golden plated armor, modified by Hotaru, the Prince commands his soldiers to move towards their positions. The plan is to force the surrounding foes to flee the kingdom's territory towards the open field to avoid damage to the properties. There, they will fight.

.

.

.

Three porcelain teacups and a teapot sit on the glass table waiting to be used by the people on the chair. The brunette sits across the queen and beside her is her husband. Sakura wears an anxious and inquisitive expression on her face. She can't believe she's having a conversation with two royals. Though she looks a lot better now than the past few days, band aids can still be seen on her cheek and arms. Her body is coated with a silky white short-sleeved dress.

"Uhm…" she starts.

"Yes? Go on," kindly inquires the queen. She, on the other hand, looks at the lady across her with full concern. It is true that she and her husband is quite curious and interested about her. She believes that meeting her is part of their fate. She is sure that there is something significant about her that they should know. That girl looking like her and also calling her husband father is not just a coincidence. She believes there is a reason to it and that she must know it.

"T-Thank you… for saving me," she says softly. She's so grateful she doesn't know how to express it.

"Oh it's fine my dear. Don't mention it," smilingly replies Queen Yuuna. She looks even younger when she smiles. Sakura could just spend the day admiring her.

"Ehem…" interrupts the king.

"Oh Yamato, I almost forgot sorry. Anyways, dear, my husband has been wanting to ask you something for a while now…"

"Oh sure, Your Highness, what is it?" she immediately replies. She's nervous in a nice kind of way. She literally pinches her hand under the table. It's her first time being in front of a king and queen. She doesn't know what to do or if what she's saying is right.

"Let me get this straight, why did you call me father?" he asks. Yes, it sounds rather rude but the king inks there's no other way to say it. He is eager to know if there is something odd about it.

"Uhm…" Sakura is not that surprised about the questions. She expects it actually but hearing it still sends a peculiar feeling on her chest. Now that she thinks about it, the king, who introduced himself as Yamato, looks a lot like her father. They have the same shape of face, same color of the hair, same everything except for the eyes, his is brown, his father's blue like the queen's. Like the queen's azure eyes.

Tears begin brimming in her eyes as she answers the king question, remembering her deceased father. "You look like exactly like him, Your Highness… but your eyes are different. He had blue ones."

Hearing that, Queen Yuuna and King Yamato look at each other with eyes wide open and brows arched. They are thinking the same thing. '_What if she's…?'_ Both the king and queen have the same theory about her. They only need some proof to prove it's true.

"Father's eyes look like yours, Queen Yuuna," adds Sakura which made the queen recall something.

…

**-flashback-**

"_Hayate, you're leaving again?" inquired Yuuna. _

"_I have to go Mom. But don't worry, this time I'm bringing my family back with me," her son replies. _

"_Is it true? You're not kidding when you said you have a daughter?" excitedly asked her husband to him. _

"_Yes Dad. You have a granddaughter and I think it's time you meet her and my wife. I don't want to hide them any longer. Perhaps, it is also their right to meet you and know who I really am," answered Hayate, his eyes gleaming with joy. At last he's coming home. _

"_When are you coming back?" asked Yuuna. _

"_After a week, we'll be here. I have to pass by somewhere so it'll take me four days to get there," Hayate answered. _

"_By the way, where is Renji?" _

"_We don't know. He's a busy-body like you. I'm sure he'll be back by dinner," answered Yamato. _

"_Ok. I'll go now. I'll see you in a week," he said, walking towards the carriage. There is a metal solar-powered carriage he could use but he insisted on taking the traditional one. Before her son could enter, she called him back._

"_Hayate, my dear, can you tell me your daughter's name in advance? So that I would know what to call her," she asked, smiling, hoping. _

"_Of course, Mom. Her name is… Mikan,"_

**-end of flashback-**

…

"By the way, may we know your name?" Suddenly questions the queen.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgotten. My name is…" she replies stopping at the middle. She mentally argues with herself about something. Looking at the couple in front of her, obviously waiting for her answer, she makes a deep sigh.

"My name is…

…Sakura…"

.

.

.

His dark armor gleams under the sun as he walks towards the king's tent. In just a few hours they will begin their first offense. He hears two voices talking as he enter the tent – one he recognizes as his father's while the other one is foreign. They stop when they saw him.

"Oh Rui, just in time, I'd like you to meet Renji," his father introduces. Rui just stares at him suspiciously. The guest, Renji, gives him an equal glare. _"What is this guy doing in here?"_

As if reading his mind, the Shadow king speaks. "He is offering help to us."

"What help?"

"Reinforcements, powerful reinforcements." Renji interrupts. "You'll need it."

"We don't need you. We're strong enough to defeat the Hyuuga's," quickly rejects the prince.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is not a good attitude, Your Highness. Do not underestimate your foe. They are much stronger than you know," mocks Renji. This made Rui more irritated. The shadow king on the other hand, just watches them.

"And we're much stronger than you know," snaps the irritated prince. A dark smoke starts forming under his feet.

"Don't be so fired up, Your Highness. I'm not here to start a fight. I'm just offering an alliance," continues Renji.

"I don't trust you,"

"You don't have to. Accept my offer and after this is done, you can treat me like we've never met," suggests Renji. His eyes flash a hint of success. Rui looks like he considers what the guest suggests.

"What do you want in return?"

"Hmm I don't want anything but since you insist, my niece's whereabouts is what I seek. Information about her, that's what I want to know."

"What about her?"

"Nothing. I just want to find my long lost niece. Simple isn't it?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I would have done it a long time ago if I have the resources. So do you accept my help?"

Rui pauses for a moment before asking, "What's her name?"

"Does that mean you accept my offer?" He grins maliciously.

Silence.

"Well, her name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

.

.

.

"Natsume," called a certain blonde Lord. He is wearing his knighthood suit. Though he doesn't really use a sword as long as it's possible, he still plays an important role in the upcoming battle.

Hyuuga 's troupe are just waiting for the enemy to make the first move. Natsume is staying in his tent while his father's on his own. He is sitting beside the red table, one arm on top. He looks at Ruka when he called his name.

"I have the information you asked for," continues Ruka. He hands Natsume a folder. As the prince looks through the pages, Ruka carries on with his report. "It turns out that Yuka and Hayate Sakura had a daughter. She's about your age. It is claimed that she was with them when the accident happened. We presumed she survived but she is nowhere to be found until now. You have to find her. No, let me rephrase that. You're doing everything to find her."

Natsume's forehead forms a crease after hearing is best friend's statement. Seeing that, Ruka walks towards him then flips the file to a certain page. A picture of a smiling brunette with big brown eyes is attached in the file. Natsume gasps at the sight. "…Sakura…"

Out of nowhere, Hotaru appears in the tent and announces, "That's my best friend… Mikan Sakura."

.

.

.

**~End of Chapter 24~**


	26. Chapter 25: Beginning of the End

**Obedience**

**Chapter 25: Beginning of the end**

'_Mikan, you can tell them your name…My dearest Mikan…'_

Her mother's voice whispers in her ears.

"Mother…"

"Are you alright Miss?" she hears the Queen asked. This pushes her out of her trance. She doesn't know when or how it happened but when she told the royal couple that her name is Sakura instead of Mikan, her sight suddenly blurred and somehow she heard her mother's voice.

She doesn't notice the tears flowing from her eyes until her majesty, the queen, asked her again.

"Miss Sakura, are you alright?" her voice is full of concern.

She sobs and wipes the tears from her face. When she looked at the queen, she saw her parents standing behind the royal couple. "Mother… Father…"

They are smiling at her, a mark of encouragement. Seeing them smile once again pinches something in her heart. It gives her incalculable strength but at the same time it makes her sad. All that had happened for the past weeks suddenly emerges from the depths of her mind. She realizes that she would never see this again anytime she wants – that she will never hear them laugh or call her name again.

"_Tell them the truth… It's alright…"_

She nods as if they were truly there, not just an intangible image. Even without the gift, she'd do so.

"_We're always watching over you…"_

With that they disappears.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness…" she speaks. Her voice lightly cracks.

"Why? What is the problem?"

"I lied…" she says between sobs.

"About what?" the queen leans closer to her and holds her hand. "Tell me. I'll understand."

"My n-name… Mikan Sakura. That's my real name. it's Mikan Sakura," she tells them which greatly surprises both the king and queen.

"Y-you are Mikan?" Queen Yuuna asks again. Her hand tightens against the crying lady.

She stops and breathes deeply before answering. "Yes, Your Highness. My name is Mikan Sakura, born of Yuuka and Hayate Sakura…"

All this time she's been keeping her real name to herself so telling it to other people somehow makes her feel lighter.

"Oh my goodness! You are Hayate's daughter!" gasps the queen. Her husband just looks at her, still absorbing what he just heard from the lady's mouth.

Queen Yuuna hugs Mikan tightly. Tears rolls gently down her face.

"We've been waiting for you…"

She pushes her softly to see her face again. "No wonder you look like me," she says, wiping the tears from the lady's face.

"Why? How did you know my father?" Confusion is clear in her face.

"He's our son. Let me give a hug to my granddaughter," answers the king, enclosing the two women in a warm embrace.

From that moment on, she found another home, an addition to her family.

"_Hotaru, Anna, Youichi and Natsu…Now I have my grandparents. I lost the two most important people in my life but it's not a reason to sulk because I know they're always watching me, guiding me. Plus I still have a family and that's all the more reason I have to fight…"_

.

.

.

BOOM!

A huge explosion takes over at one of battle area outside the Hyuuga kingdom. Even though it is far away from the town proper, the townsmen can still hear a faint sound from it. One by one, the initial mechanical defenses of the Hyuugas takes off creating holes, fires and traps everywhere.

"What was that?" Ruka asks no one in particular.

Natsume is about to question Hotaru when they heard the explosion. Before the prince could react, his cousin is gone. She's nowhere in sight.

"Ask her later. For now let's go out there."

Once they're out of the tent, several soldiers are already running around to do their duty. As if on cue, the prince runs at the frontline while Ruka goes back at his own quarters.

"Your Highness, it started."

Everyone in the quarter acknowledges him as he entered the room. He goes straight at the monitor and checks the situation.

"They want to breach our defenses but we are able to stop them. Thanks to Lady Hotaru."

He doesn't say anything but just continues staring at the screen before him. He thinks hard about a strategy to drive them away, to let them change their mind about attacking their kingdom. He wants to avoid war. He doesn't want to be involved in this kind of situation especially now that he's still looking for someone. In any ways, he's ready to defend his kingdom.

Unlike in ancient times, Hyuugas have advanced technology that allows them to see the battlefield in any angle, to monitor their soldiers in their fights and to give reinforcements in any area. It allows them to see the whole situation and enables them to formulate a large scale strategy.

They have powerful alices but they have to use it wisely. Using alices decreases their energy so the more powerful it is the faster they will be exhausted. If they get exhausted, it'' be the end for them.

Prince Natsume gives his command continuously as needed to the staff behind him who relays the command to the generals on the battlefield.

He wears a micro communicator in his ears that enables him to communicate with Ruka and Hotaru. Hotaru has her own business but Ruka gives detailed information to Natsume and helps him make decisions.

He has an uncanny feeling about the initial offense of Ryuudai. Something tells him there's something more.

"Ruka, what do you think?"

"They seem a lot weaker than I expected."

"No. They haven't even started fighting us."

"Hmm better be ready then."

It takes a couple of hours before the other party stopped attacking. When the coast was clear, all the Crimson soldiers cheers. They think it was over. They're wrong. It was a short-lived victory. It was just a trial. The prince knows.

Without further ado, he stands straight, takes his sword and walks out of the quarters. The whole staff stares at him, confused. As a cue, they continue doing their work, monitoring and checking things.

"General Loki, General Kyoto, General Wasabe, the prince went out," one of the staff says at the speaker.

The prince walks mightily towards the battle area – a clear space of green. As he emerged from the trees the three generals joined him. As they walked, lines of soldiers form behind them, marching uniformly.

"Ruka, Hotaru, be ready."

.

.

.

**~End of Chapter 25~**

**-Aki**

**What do you think?**

**One or two chapters left. **


End file.
